Sapphire
by Chantel Lynn
Summary: Bella and Edward fall in love at Tease, how will life change for the hidden away Cullen and the very sexual Swan. R
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: So this story is Rated M because there are and will be descriptive sex scenes. I recommend that if you aren't of age you don't read it and if you don't like it, you don't read it either. It's set the future of the USA and it's changed but is mainly the same as today's world minus many of the problems we face. Please enjoy and let me know what you think of my first Twi-Fic past a one shot._

Setting: Year 2999, New Lexis, Port Shard, USA

Club: Tease

Owner: Edward Cullen

Employees:

Emmett McCarty –Head of Security

Jasper Whitlock – Bar Tender

Garret Gambit – Bar Tender

Jacob Black – DJ

Waitress – Lolli Pop - Angela Webber

Waitress –Angel – Bree Tanner

A&D – Ben Chesney

Strippers:

Sapphire – Bella Swan

Pixie – Alice Brandon

Candy – Rosalie Hale

Big T – Tanya Cole

Elictrix – Kate Denali

Bubbles – Tia Jones

Lush – Leah Clearwater

When I first arrived in town I needed a job and I needed it to pay big. I had learned Edward Cullen was just opening a club called Tease when I approached him. He hadn't hired any other girls yet, he was still a months away from opening.

"Miss Swan, what can I do for you?" Edward asked.

"I have come to see about a job." I said.

"I'm still months from opening." He said.

"I know, but I really need a job." I said. "I can do more the strip."

"Are you good with numbers?" He asked.

"Yes." I said. "I have my MBA and Masters in Math and Accounting."

"Well then I could use you there." He said. "The rest we will see what comes."

"Oh thank you." I said.

So I helped him with the books and when it came time for the stripper interviews I helped him there too.

"She's ok, but needs some lessons." I said having watched Jessica Stanley strip tease.

"Can you do that better than that?" Emmett McCarty asked.

"With my eyes closed." I said. "Shall I show you five what you should be looking for?"

I gave Jacob Black my MP3 and told him what track. When the music started I began to show them how one would strip and dance. How she'd entice the customer and make them want to give up their money.

"Most men are easy to please." I said moving closer to them. "Some men love the ass and seeing it moving drives them wild." I moved in on Emmett and was sure to dance with my ass facing him. "Other men love breast and you can easily spot them." I moved over and danced in front of Garrett and he smirked. "You could be like Jacob here and love legs." I moved towards him and placed my foot between his legs and danced.

"What do I like?" Jasper asked.

"You Jasper Whitlock are a visual man. You loved to see a woman touching herself, pleasing herself." I said moving over and dancing in front of him while touching myself and Jasper smiled.

"What does Edward like?" Emmett asked.

"He's more of a lap dance man." I said moving over in front of him. "He loves the closeness and the danger." I moved so I was sitting on his lap and moved a bit. His hands gripped the arms of his chair. "See he would like nothing more than to grab me, run his hands over me but he knows he can't." I moved some more letting my hands roam over my body and I could hear Edward growl in my ear and I smiled. "You need to find dancers that can put passion into their work and make their customers happy no matter who they serve.."

I moved off Edward as the music stopped and redressed.

"Seeing the goods is just part of the tease, it's the whole tease that counts." I said. "Simply pulling your clothes off, shaking your ass and touching yourself off beat to your music doesn't make you a stripper."

"Thank you Bella." Edward said. "I think we needed that."

"This business has become my lively hood; I'm not going to watch it go bust before it starts." I said sitting in my chair by Edward. "Jessica was ok and the locals will like her, she can learn to dance."

"Who else did you like?" Edward asked.

"Well Tanya has the energy, looks and passion but needs to learn sometimes less is more. She needs to learn the art of revealing, it drives men wild and it takes more time so you're not wam bam, thanks you ma'am." I said.

"No one likes those." Emmett said.

"I think with some help and maybe good music from Jacob she will be a hit." I said.

"I could work with her." Jacob said and Edward nodded.

"Lauren just needs to learn to use her music and she will be a hit."

"What did you make of Angela?" Emmett asked.

"Well I don't think she's ready to be on that pole, but I think maybe putting her in a sexy outfit and having her serve drinks will build her up and then she will be ready for the pole." I said.

"I agree." Edward said. "She is way green."

"Innocents has its appeal." Jasper said.

"Yes but you will break her if you put her up there now." I said. "She needs to find her confidence. You could see how scared she was just in the room with us. She needs to find comfort and then move on to what's next. Stripping as it's wild moments and can't be controlled."

"Well I need to run." Jasper said. "I'll see you all tomorrow."

He left handing Edward his notes and Jacob called in the next girl.

"Next we have Rosalie Hale." Jacob said setting her music to play.

Watching the blonde dance was like watching sex on legs. Emmett really liked her and I knew she'd be a hit with locals and those visiting.

"Alice Brandon." Jacob said. "She's our last one."

She was a fireball and I knew for the right audience she'd do well.

"Ok, well thank you all for helping me rate, I will look them over and decide who will be dancing." Edward said gathering the comment cards from everyone and they left.

"Bella did you still want to dance?" Edward asked me.

"I do, as much as I love helping you and I will be more than happy to continue, I love dancing." I said. "The tips are good and I could use them."

"Ok, well you have a slot." He said.

"Thank you." I said smiling.

"Maybe you can work with the girls I pick and help me learn what they need to know." He said.

"I'd be happy too." I said. "Dancing is my art."

"I never knew one could be so passionate about stripping." He said.

"I see differently." I said. "It's an art, anyone could strip and dance around a stage, but it takes something to make a man or women feel like how they feel sexually is ok. To allow them to let their raw nature out to play, but one must be able to control that nature so it can play but not dominate."

"You do seem to know how to read people, the girls will need to learn that." Edward said.

"It's been a skill since I was young." I said.

"I thought Emmett would grab you up right there." Edward said. "We've been friends since childhood and he's always loved a girl's ass."

"I caught him many times checking mine out." I admitted.

"I didn't think I was that easy to read." He said.

"It took me awhile with you but I watched you and I could see you every now and again able to touch my arm or something when we worked on the numbers but then you'd fight off the urge to touch me again." I said. "I have to admit that dancing for you today was amazing, I wanted to test what I thought."

"Yes you've read me well." He said. "Touching you on accident was ok, but when I felt the urge to do it again I knew I couldn't."

I smiled and went to get my MP3 player.

"You have to learn to let your inner beast out to play as well." I said. "It's human nature to be sexual. To want and crave ones touch is basic human instinct."

"What would you have done if I touched you?" Edward asked.

"You'd have to touch me and see." I said.

He smiled and set his papers down.

"Dance for me." He said turning on some music.

I smiled and sat my things down and moved in front of him letting my hips move to the beat pumping out of the speakers. Slowly I moved so I was sitting on him and leaned back. Grabbing his hands I moved them to my top.

"Undress me." I told him.

His fingers made quick work of the buttons and pulled my top open. His fingers moved over my stomach and up to my chest. He undid the clip in the front and my bra fell open. His fingers moved over the plump flesh to my nipples. He pulled on them and I moaned as they hardened. My hips were grinding into his hard cock and I loved it.

"You respond well to my touch." Edward said.

"I have wanted your touch for ages now." I said.

His hands roamed over my skin heating it.

"I don't know if we should do this." He said. "I want to but…"

"I want this." I said turning and straddling his legs. "I want you."

He pulled me to him kissing me deeply as his hands moved over my hips and grabbed my ass. He ground me into his cock and I moaned.

"Do you want that?" He asked.

"Yes." I moaned.

"Stand up." He told me and I whined. "If you want this you need to remove the rest of your clothes."

I jumped up and he chuckled at me as I pulled my skirt and thong off. He stood up and I pulled his shirt off and I ran my hands over his chest down to his belt which I undid. He worked his slacks and boxers off as I tossed my shirt and bra to the side. He sat back down and I straddled his lap kissing him.

"Are you ready?" He asked his fingers running over my outer lips.

"Yes." I moaned as he pushed it in me and smiled.

"You are so wet." He said as he fucked me with his finger.

I moaned and my hips moved and he smiled. Once he slipped his finger out of me I felt the head of his cock entering me and I moaned. He moved deeper in me and I hissed and he froze.

"Bella are you…"

"Not anymore." I moaned moving my hips taking him the rest of the way in.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"I wanted it like this." I said.

"Bella your first time should be special." Edward said. "Not on a chair in my strip club."

"Where didn't matter to me." I said kissing him. "Who mattered?"

"Why me?" He asked.

"Because I feel safe with you." I said moving my hips.

He let go of my hips and allowed me to move more and I moaned. I could tell he was fighting with his inner self.

"Let go, let him out." I said kissing him.

"Bella, you need this." He said.

"No, I need you completely." I said. "I am not going to break because I was a virgin. I need you to be free with me."

He moaned at my openness and grabbed my hips slamming me down on his cock. My back arched and I moaned. He moved me faster and faster thrusting his cock into me with abandon. His mouth latched onto my left nipple and sucked it in.

"Oh Edward." I moaned.

His inner beast growled and he moved me so I laying on the low table in front of him and he kneeled on the floor still pounding into me. His finger played over my clit and I felt the orgasm wash over me. He fucked me through it and smiled. He held my legs tight together over his shoulder and pounded me harder. One hand played with my nipples and I moaned again cumming hard.

"That is two." He said.

"Good so good." I moaned.

When he pulled out of me I got worried but he stood me up and leaned me over his chair and took me from behind. I moaned from the new depth he reached and cummed hard as he fucked me hard.

"Oh, ohhhhh, oh." I cried cumming again.

"Four." He moaned.

"Cum with me." I moaned.

"Soon." He said. "You're so tight, I want to enjoy this."

He moved us back to sitting but I was facing away from his as he moved slowly in me and ran his hands over my nipples.

"You have an amazing body." He told me. "It responds so well to me, I enjoy being inside you. Your pussy just milks my cock and you who were a virgin found pleasure over and over from me."

"I am so happy I choose you." I moaned. "Thank you."

"No thank you." Edward said thrusting into me hard several times and then cumming hard in me making me cum.

We lay there panting and Edward softened in me. His hands still moved over my heated skin.

"So amazing." He said kissing my shoulder. "So amazing."

I smiled and turned kissing him.

"God Bella you are already making me hard again." He said.

I smiled and turned to kiss him while running my hands up and down his cock making it harder.

"Aren't you sore?" He asked.

"Nope, I'm empty." I said sliding his cock deep into me.

He grabbed my hips and moaned.

"You are going to drive me insane each night." He said.

"That's my plan." She said kissing me.

"Oh and what then?" He asked as he began to fuck me.

"Well I do the books so I figured I'd come up to your office each night and make you fuck me." I said.

"I like that plan." He said and I leaned back with my hands on his knees and he fucked me harder. "Cum for me Bella, cum hard on my cock."

I exploded over him and he came hard in me again.

Laying over him I panted and he rubbed my back. I wasn't sure what was to come but I was excited to see where life went.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Note more detailed scene so mature readers only. R&R

"Welcome to Tease." Edward said. "You have been picked to work here, we do have strict rules but we are very flexible on most. I know some of you are in school and we can work around that."

I was sitting next to him watching the girls.

"I open in one week and I think you all could you some practice and lessons to enhance the talent you already have." Edward said.

"What kind of lessons?" Jessica asked.

"Well you Jessica need to learn more dance moves and less stripper moves." Edward said. "Lauren needs to learn to hear her music and let it aid her in her dancing. Rosalie needs to be more soft towards the customers no matter how aggressive they get. Alice needs to learn calmness and Kate you need some help with personal style."

Kate blushed and bit her lips.

"You are a sexy girl, we just need to uncover her." Edward said.

"What about me?" Angela asked.

"You I don't believe are ready for the pole, so I want to put you in training as you work as a waitress." Edward said. "I saw much potential in you but you need to have more confidence."

"Oh." Angela said.

"Do not worry, you will be up there soon enough, I just don't want to overwhelm you and cause it to hurt you." He said.

"I understand." She said.

"Who's going to be teaching us?" Lauren asked.

"Bella will be seeing to a lot of it, but I was hoping Rosalie would help with Kate's makeover." Edward said.

"I'd be happy too." Rosalie said. "I agree I need to learn to not be so mean and will work on it."

"I have a feeling you will all be great." Edward said.

"Not to sound mean, but what does your accountant know about this?" Jessica asked.

"Trust me, Bella knows her way around the pole." Edward said. "Bella I will leave them in you care and talk with Rosalie about Kate."

"Ok." I said smiling and he left.

"Where shall we begin?" Alice asked.

"I have some notes here for you girls." I said handing them out. "Why don't you look them over well I talk with Rosalie and Angela."

I took them towards the bar where Emmett was sitting.

"Rosalie I will talk with you about Kate later, but I want you to work Emmett. As you dance for him he will act like different customers and help you learn how to deal with them." I said.

"Ok, can I change somewhere?" She asked.

"The dressing room is through there." I said. "I put your name on a section that is yours."

"Ok, well take a seat big boy and I'll be back."

Emmett chuckled and went over to a private room while she walked into the dressing room.

"So I know you want to dance and I know you'll be there, but I want to build your confidence up so when you do dance you will be sure of yourself." I said. "I want you to go to the dressing and try on the outfits I placed there. Come show me each on."

"Ok." Angela said and went into the Dressing room as Rosalie came out.

"Rosalie." I said calling her over. "He's an ass man, make him push you so you can get better."

She nodded and walked into the private booth.

I sat on the bar and had a water waiting for Angela to come out.

"Hello, I'm Ben Chesney, I am looking for Edward Cullen." A tall man said coming in.

"He's up in his office." I said.

Angela reappeared and blushed when Ben turned and looked at her.

"You look good." He said.

"Thanks." Angela said.

"Up the stairs." I told Ben who nodded and left. "Ok, next one."

Angela smiled and left to change. I worked with the girls for awhile and then sent them home. Angela has already left for class. I could hear moans coming from the private booth where Emmett and Rosalie were and went over to peek.

Rosalie had Emmett's cock up her ass and he was fucking her hard. I smiled and left them to be and walked up to Edward's office.

"Bella come in." Edward called when I knocked. "Bella this is Ben, he is my A&D."

"Hello again. "I said.

"He's telling me some guy named Michael Newton is opened a joint a few blocks away." Edward said.

"Oh, what does that mean?" I asked.

"It means we need an idea to win over the people and convince them to come here." Ben said.

"You got anything for me?" Edward asked.

I thought for a moment and then smiled.

"Ben when you came in what did you notice first?" I asked.

"Well you." He said. "But then Angela just caught my attention."

"She is very sexy." I told him.

"I agree." He said.

"Well its human nature to be drawn to beautiful people." I said.

"How does that help us?" Ben asked.

"You need a peep show." I said. "Not like the silly ones that cost a quarter, one where the woman in the cage plays with herself and maybe some toys or a partner."

"Sex does sell." Ben said.

"It does and to view could be a bit pricey but well worth it." I said. "I love watching people have sex."

"It could work." Ben said.

"Well do some research and get back to me." Edward said.

"Well do." Ben said before leaving.

"So you like to watch." He asked.

"Come with me." I said taking him down to the private room.

You could still hear Rosalie moaning and we peaked inside. She was bouncing happily on Emmett's cock. I felt Edward behind me moving his hands over my clothes to tease my body. He slipped his hand down my thong and was fucking me with his fingers as Rosalie rode Emmett's cock. His hand was over my mouth to stop me from revealing us. Harder and harder Emmett drove his cock into her and Edward did the same with his fingers. My legs were shaking and when Rosalie came I did to all over Edward's fingers.

"So hot." He whispered. "So fucking hot."

He pulled us away my legs feeling like jelly.

"What do you have planned tonight?" He asked as we sat at the bar.

"Nothing." I said. "Maybe laundry."

"You could bring it to my place and use my machines." Edward said. "I could cook us dinner."

"I'd like that." I said.

"About eight?" He asked.

I nodded and Emmett and Rosalie reappeared.

"I thought you two would be long gone." Emmett said.

"I need to talk with Rosalie about Kate." I said.

"I forgot." Rosalie said.

"It is ok." I said. "Do you have time now?"

"I don't, I have to run." She said. "Can we talk in the morning?"

"Of course." I said.

She waved and rushed off.

"Well I should head home." I said. "I have plans tonight."

"Ok, see you tomorrow." Emmett said.

I left and headed home. It wasn't the best home but it worked. The small apartment was in a crappy location but I hoped once I started dancing I would be able to move. I gathered my clothes and was loading them in my car when someone came up.

"Hey Bella." Eric said.

"Oh hey Eric." I said.

"I hear Tease is opening soon." He said. "You gonna be dancing?"

"I'm on the schedule." I said.

"Cool, I'll be sure to come down and support you." He said before walking away.

He was such a perv always watching me. I couldn't wait to move.

I arrived over at Edward's at eight. He met in me the garage where he told me to park and helped me carry my laundry to his machines.

"Dang it." I said.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I spaced grabbing my soap." I said. "I'll have to run and get it."

"Non sense." He said. "Use mine."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes, it's only soap." He said.

I smiled and kissed his cheek and started my first load.

"So what's for dinner?" I asked.

He took my hand and led me to the kitchen. It smelt wonderful and the kitchen was amazing. I loved cocking but couldn't at my place.

"Nice." I said looking around.

"Thanks." He said. "I love to cook, one of the requirements when apartment hunting."

"I love cooking too, I miss it really." I said. "I hope to be able to move soon to a place with a real kitchen."

"You live over in Franklyn Heights right." He said.

"Yes, it's cheap and allows me to save up." I said. "Doing the books doesn't pay like when dancing but soon I will be doing that and hopefully able to move away from the pervs."

"Are you being harassed over there?" He asked stirring some pasta.

"Edward I don't look like a college student in over baggy sweats, I look like a women owning her sexuality and for most men that is alluring." I said.

"True, if you have a problem let me know." He said.

"I will, so what are you feeding me?" I asked.

"I thought some Spaghetti, Salad and Bread would be good." He said.

"Sounds good, can I help?"

"Sure, you can work on the salad." He said. "I have everything set up."

"Ok.' I said washing my hand and then going to work.

"Bella why didn't you become a chef, I see the skills you have." Edward asked as we ate dinner.

"Working in a hot kitchen all day is not for me." I said. "I like to live."

"Dancing can be dangerous." He said.

"I know, but I love that." I said. "A bit of danger helps us live and I want to live."

He nodded and the buzzer on the washer went off so I ran to switch clothes while he cleaned up.

He was putting the last things in the dish washer when I returned.

"So how about a tour?" Edward said taking my hand.

"Love one." I said and he showed me his home. The living room was done in black leather and glass tables. His office so still a bit empty only holding a desk and chair. He had a game room for when the guys came over.

"Here is a bathroom." He said and then led me upstairs. "Over here is a guest bedroom and bath and then down here is my master suit."

He opened the door and we walked in. It was done in black leather and glass tables as well. He showed me the bathroom and I pouted at his tub.

"I missed bathing." I said. "I only have a shower and half the time it's cold water."

"I use the shower mostly; the bath came with the place." Edward said. "You can use it if you like."

"I don't have my bathing things." I said.

He smiled and walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a large basic of honey almond bath things.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Bella you've worked with me for months now." He said. "I have to admit something embarrassing here."

"What?" I asked.

"Well you know now that I found you attractive and I have to say the effect you had on me was maddening. I went out one night looking for some oil that smelled like you. The lady at the shop assumed I was buying it for my girlfriend and she pointed his basket out and it had it all. Not wanting to buy just the oil and feel dirty I bought the whole thing."

"You wanted oil that smelled like me to masturbate with?" I asked.

"Yes." He said. "It was as close to you as I'd allow myself to get."

I licked my lips and kissed him softly.

"Knowing you masturbated to my smell is hot." I said.

He smiled and set to making a bath.

"You slip into that tub and I will check on your laundry." He said taking my clothes I had worn.

I slipped into the tub and moaned. It was heaven and I just relaxed and enjoyed in. Edward came back and handed me a glass of wine.

"I know you aren't legal but one glass should be ok." He said.

I smiled and sipped it.

"Yummy." I said licking my lips.

He smiled and sat on the steps and we talked.

"This feels so amazing." I said.

"Do you want the jets on?" He asked.

"Yes please." I said and when he turned them on I moaned as one aimed right at my pussy. "Ohhhhh."

"Are you ok?" Edward asked.

"One of the jet heads is aimed at my pussy and it feels so good." I said rubbing my hand over my clit.

He watched me play with myself and I came hard panting.

"You look so amazing when you cum." He said.

"I like cumming around your cock best." I said leaning up and kissing him. "Come join me."

He took off his tank and sweats and slipped into the water with me. His cock was hard and as soon as he was sitting I mounted him and slipped him deep in me.

"Oh Edward." I moaned. "I love your cock in me."

"And it loves being in you." He said as he started fucking me.

"Mmm, mmm, mmmm." I moaned cumming as he played with my clit.

"So fucking hot." He said.

I leaned down and kissed him, my hands were pinching my nipples and his took over and I came again on his hard cock.

"I've been hard for hours." He said. "Fucking you with my fingers as we watched Rosalie and Emmett drove me crazy. I wanted it to be my cock."

"Me too." I said moaning and grinding my hips on his.

"What did you see before coming up to my office?" He asked.

"Emmett had his cock up her ass fucking her and she was moaning and fucking him back." I said.

"Emmett is an ass man." He chuckled.

"Have you ever?" I asked.

"No." He said. "I will admit I have wanted to."

"I will try it with you." I said.

"God Bella you are perfect." Edward said and he lifted me out of the bath and dried me off and then himself.

He walked me kissing me to his bed and I climbed on. He grabbed something and set it on the table and then sat behind me. He had me move so my ass was in the air by him and I was rest my upper half on a pillow. I felt his tongue licking my pussy and moved the liquid up over my ass. I moaned as his tongue licked and probed it.

I felt the cold drizzle of oil over my ass and then his fingers rubbing into over my ass and down my crack. His thumb rubbed the entrance and I relaxed my ass. Slowly he pushed into in me and I moaned swirling my hips.

"Hmmm." I moaned as more entered me and then withdrew.

His middle finger then thrust into me and I moaned cumming.

"Oh god." I moaned his mouth licking my clit while his finger fucked me.

"It's so tight." He said.

"Yes." I moaned and he moved a second finger in and I moaned and he slowly fucked my ass with both. More oil was poured over me and his fingers worked it into me while the stretched me.

"Do you think you want to try my cock there now?" Edward asked.

"Yes." I said.

He moved so his cock was rubbing up and down over my wetness and then I felt the head pop into me and my back arched and I moaned. Slowly he worked more in until I was sitting back over him his cock in my ass. He gripped my arms about my armpits and I moved my legs to either side of his and used them to move me up and down his cock several times. He was growling and aided my efforts by moving his hips hard slamming his cock in and then back out and in again.

"Ooooooh." I moaned as his cock hammered me.

My pussy was leaking all over and my ass burned slightly and Edward was frantic as he fucked me.

"Oh I think I'm going to cum." I moaned and he pushed me up and over and plunged his cock into my pussy and we orgasm together."

"God Bella your ass was so tight, thank you." He said as he pulled me to lay with him on the bed.

"It was my pleasure." I said kissing him.

"You seemed to like it." He said.

"I did." I said. "I am open to all forms of sex and not apposed to trying anything."

"You are like a sex goddess." He said.

"I'm young and in my prime, I want to experiment and live." I said. "Yes I know a lot about human nature and the role sex and sexuality play in our lives and instead of fighting it I am embracing it. "

"I am starting to see this change you have on me." I said.

"Before me when was the last time you had sex?" I asked.

"Years." He admitted. "Sex had gotten me into trouble."

"When we're young it can do that." I said. "One has to learn control and how to let it go when needed but able to reign it in again."

"I am understanding that." He said.

"You denied yourself for so long and then I came and tempted you." I said.

"Yes you did." He said.

"Your body still craves release from its long denial and I am glad I get to be the one you release it into." I said. "I know I was a virgin but I am open to trying anything once. Tonight we learned my ass loves your cock in it."

"Yes it does." He said. "Maybe tomorrow we will learn something else we love together."

I nodded and yawned so Edward pulled a blanket over us and held me as we both fell asleep.

"Ohhhh." I moaned waking up as I cock slammed into me from behind. "Ohhh."

The cock moved faster and faster pounding me as hands pinched my nipples. I had to grab the sheets and I cummed hard around the cock. I looked over my shoulder and saw Edward looked asleep but his body was fucking. He was sleep fucking me hard.

"Ohhh, ohhh." I cried as a second orgasm washed over me but the cock didn't seem to stop. It pounded me hard and as I rolled over he simply rolled over me fucking me well pinning me down.

"Edward." I moaned. "Oh Edward."

I came again and his legs moved and he was pulling me up and began pounding into me again while using my hips to slam them down on his cock. My arms ached as his hand held them to the side for support as his drilled my pussy. I was moaning and cumming again and his cock seemed to just keep pounding.

All night he seemed to fuck me and when he finally did away he was spooning me while his cock took long slow thrusts into me.

"Bella?" He asked.

I was sticky and sweaty everywhere and I felt him continue to move in me.

"Are you awake now?" I asked.

"Of course I am." He said.

"You have been sleep fucking me for hours." I said moaning. "Oh I'm cumming."

He exploded in me at the same time and finally his cock popped out of me.

"I sleep fucked you?" He asked.

"For hours." I said.

"Did you try to wake me?" I asked.

"I was screaming at the top of my lungs as you fucked me." I said.

"Bella I didn't know." Edward said. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, you just fucked my pussy really good." I said.

"I can't believe this." He said.

"Edward this is the first time I've spent the night since we started sleeping together. I am sure your inner self just wanted to make sure it was sated." I said.

"But still." He said.

"People sleep walk for many reasons." I said. "You just happen to sleep fuck."

"Sleeping walking is normal." He said.

"Well just think, your body knew what it wanted and it took it." I said. "I'm not complaining."

"But I like to be awake while I fuck you." He said.

"Well then come fuck me in the shower, I need one." I said bouncing off the bed and felt his cum and mine move down my legs.

"That is fucking hot." Edward said standing behind me. "Knowing my cum is leaking from your cunt from a long hard fucking makes me proud."

He ground his hard cock into my ass and I moaned.

"Come let me fuck you ass in my shower." He said moving us into the bathroom and over the shower. He programmed it and we waited for the beep is was ready.

His hands roamed my body and I moaned as he played with my nipples.

"You should pierce these." He said.

"I have thought about it, but it cost a lot." I said. "I know with the creams I'd heal quick but they cost a lot too."

"They'd look so hot pieced." He said pinching them.

Once the shower beeped we stepped into the heat and he pulled me until the water.

"Let's not get you cleaned to have to do it again." He said moving to the bench that was in the corner. He sat down and lowered me onto his cock. I moaned at the stretching and he growled in my ears.

Then on the bench he fucked my ass and I moaned.

"Oh I'm going to cum." I said.

He grabbed my hips and slipped his cock into my pussy hard and fast and when I came he did sending a second through me.

"Hmmm." I moaned leaning back on him. "I think I've been fucked thoroughly."

"That is good." Edward said and we stood up to shower.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Rated M for mature readers, More detailed scene and I want to thank those who review it makes me want to post more of the story for you to read faster and there is a lot more to come.

He cooked us breakfast while I folded my clothes.

"Omelets." He said.

"Yum." I said.

We ate and talked often touching each other and smiling.

I arrived at the club to find Alice talking with Jasper.

"Hello you two." I said happily.

"Bella." Jasper said.

"Hi Bella." Alice said. "I came in early to work on my dance and met Jasper here."

"That's good." I said. "In fact I am glad Jasper is here."

"Why is that? "Jasper asked.

"Well I want you to watch Alice dance." I said.

"Any reason why?" He asked.

"Well you didn't get to see Alice's audition so I think maybe you could give me the best feedback on her dance." I said.

"Sure, I'm willing to help." Jasper said.

"I'll go change." Alice said.

"Private room three." I told them and they went off.

"Bella." Rosalie said coming in. "I am truly sorry about yesterday."

"It's ok." I told her. "I have some ideas, why don't you look them over and then we can talk with Kate when she arrives."

"Ok." She said and I handed her the file and sat at the bar to look it over.

"Lauren and Jessica quit." Edward said coming in.

"What?" I said.

"Yes, seems Newton offered them more pay." He said.

"Well then there loss." I told him. "Jessica doesn't know how to dance and Lauren doesn't know how to entice her costumer. You didn't lose losing them."

"Still, now I have to find two more dancers." Edward said.

"What about Tia Jones and Leah Clearwater." I said.

"They could work." He said.

"Well then go call them and get them down here so they can start training." I said.

"Yes ma'am." He said kissing me before running off.

"You are dating the boss?" Rosalie asked.

"Something like that." I said. "So what do you think?"

"I like them, I was thinking many the same things." She said. "Do we have a budget on this?"

"I have Edward's card and told me to get whatever was needed." I said.

"Ok, both girls will be here tomorrow." Edward said coming back down from his office. "And Tanya and Angela have class all day so they wont be here until after."

"Ok, then Rosalie and I can take Kate for her makeover." I said.

"Have fun." Edward said.

When Kate arrived I had her sit with Rosalie and go over the plan so we knew what she liked and didn't.

"Garrett when Alice and Jasper reappear tell them I will be back after lunch." I said.

"Will do." He said and went back to his inventory.

I walked to private room three and peaked in and was shocked. Jasper had Alice bouncing happily on his cock and she meowing like a cat. I shook the image off and went to get Rosalie and Kate.

"I've never been waxed." Kate says as we drove in my car.

"It might hurt but the end result is amazing." I said. "The lady Kabbie who owns the spa is good at it."

Walking in I greeted Kabbie and she looked Kate over.

"I can do it." She said. "Here have a lolly pop and head to room five."

Kate took the lolly pop and looked back at me.

"They are spiked." I told her. "They do help."

She nodded and walked to room five.

"She's going to be an hour and I need coffee." I told Rosalie and she agreed.

"So can you tell me about yourself?" She asked as we drink out coffee in the morning sun.

"I was born in Washington in a small town named Forks. I then moved to Vegas with my mother after she divorced my dad. She worked at the brothel there, still does I think. Anyways when I turned thirteen the owner Sal started trying to be me to join his brothel but I couldn't see myself doing it. When I was fifteen I was fed up with his advancements, so I called my dad and he came and picked me up. I had already graduated high school so I enrolled at UW."

"What did you major in?" She asked.

"Human Nature in the area of Sex." I told her.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes, I wanted to become a sex therapist." I said. "I only have four more credits to earn to get my PHD."

"You're only how old." She said.

"Eighteen." I said. "Almost nineteen."

"Wow." She said.

"I also majored in math and accounting, that's why I do the books for Edward." I said.

"Why do you dance then?" She asked.

"Because I love the thrill of it." I said. "I don't see it as taking my clothes off and shaking my ass in someone's face, I see it as an art form. I get to use my body to entice and stimulate others, to allow them to feel what I feel and that is freedom in my sexuality."

"I've never looked at it like that." Rosalie said.

"Many would think me odd, but when one can read a person and feel their desire and allow them to come out and play it's an amazing thing." I said.

"I think Edward was right in thinking you have a lot to teach us." She said. "How did you know Emmett was an ass man?"

"I've been working with him for months, he would always check my ass out and don't tell him I told you this, but when you auditioned you kept sticking your ass out and I saw him adjusting himself several times."

"No way." She said blushing.

"I swear." I said.

"It helped knowing he was an ass man. "She said. "I was able to cater to that. I will need to learn to read people better."

"That is what I will be working on with everyone." I said. "Tell me about you, why do you dance?"

"Honestly, it pays the best and has good hours." She said opening her purse and then handing me a little book.

Opening I saw several pictures of a little boy.

"Who is he?" I asked.

"His name is Seth." She said. "He's three years old and so amazing."

"He's yours." I asked.

"Yes." She said proudly.

"Where is his father?" I asked.

"Royce is dead." She said coldly.

"Oh." I said.

"Royce King was a pig." She said.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"You didn't do anything wrong." She said. "Royce was an evil person. I didn't get pregnant by choice but by force."

"Oh no." I said.

"Yes, I was twenty and in college. I had just joined my mother sorority and was at my first activity with them when he came into my life. I was repulsed by him and he used is connections with the other girls in my house to have them push me to go out with him. I didn't want to and so when we had a party they helped him drug and rape me. I woke up in the hospital. Turns out I am allergic to DRD." She said. "They had done a kit and were able to put Royce in prison along with those who helped. Royce had a heart attack when he was raped by a group of men in prison. They fucked him dead and he deserved it. By the time I learned I was pregnant it was too late to stop it, not that I would've had the strength so I set out to have my son. Having him cost me my family and the world I had known but he's worth it. I couldn't handle the looks I got from people in my home town so I moved us across the country and here we are."

"That was brave of you." I said.

"It's all for Seth." She said. "I was able to get work dancing and it paid the bills so I did it."

"I think I understand now why you are hesitant around men, but you should know Emmett would never let anything happen to us."

"I know and I'm working on my issues." She said. "Bella how come you didn't finish school?"

"That is a story for another day." I said. "Kate should be done."

We walked back to the spa and Kate emerged from the back smiling a bit.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm good." She said.

Kebbie reappeared and I paid and we took Kate to get her hair done.

"Carmen." I said hugging her. "This is Kate, can you help?"

"I know what to do." She said. "Give me an hour."

"Will do." I said and she took Kate off to a chair in the back.

"How do you know all these places?" She asked.

"Edward filled me in on a lot of them when I first got here." I said. "I was new to this town and when I got my first paycheck I paid my land lord and then planned to use a shop where I live and Edward ordered me to never think about it again and told me to come here. He said he'd pay for it since I was one of his dancers and I need to look my best. Once you all sign contracts with him you will be allowed to have you beauty treatments covered as well. Kate signed her contract the day we all met."

"Edward seems like a great guy." She said. "Not many bosses would cover that."

"Well we can't go to work looking a hot mess." I said and we giggled.

Kate retuned to us with sandy blonde hair that hung in ringlets and matching eye brows.

"Carmen she looks amazing." I said. "I knew we'd find the sexy Kate."

"Do you think it looks good?" She asked.

"You look hot. "Rosalie said. "We blondes have to stick together."

They giggled and after paying we headed to find clothes.

"Thongs?" Kate asked.

"Yes and Booty Shorts, no granny panties." I said.

"Ok." She said and went to try them on. Rosalie and I handed her clothes and we found a good selection of clothes.

"Why do I need clothes?" She asked.

"You need to look your best coming and going from the club." I said.

"I like this dress." Rosalie said. "It's out of my budget but it's cute."

"We can get it." I said.

"No, I will save up for it." She said. "That will make it special."

"Ok." I said and we left to have lunch.

"Why hello ladies." A slimy voice said.

The voice matched the man perfectly.

"Have you ladies ever thought of dancing?" He asked. "I own the hottest club around and we're always looking for new talent."

"How did you know we were dancers?" I asked.

"Oh I can just spot one." He said. "So you ladies want come see my club?"

"As much as it sounds like fun we'll pass." I said.

"Oh come on, I have a pole you'll look good on." He said.

"Oh I have a pole already." I said. "And I much prefer it."

"You are all Cullen's girls are you." He said. "I got two of his girls last night."

"Yes Jessica who doesn't know how to dance and Lauren who can dance but can't entice your costumer to come back again." I said. "You took the last rungs on the pole but the rest of us aren't leaving and you little club wont last once we're open."

"Oh you'll be dancing around my pole in no time." He said. "And not just the one of the stage."

He snickered and walked up and I tossed my cookies in a nearby trash can.

"That was sick." I said. "We should get back, I want to show off your new look."

We left the café where were ate and headed back to Tease.

"Ok, walk in there head held high and oozing sex appeal." I told Kate who nodded.

We walked in and several heads turned towards Kate.

"Wow." Garrett said.

"Thanks." Kate said smiling.

"Ok, you two up on that stage." I said and they left for the dressing room. "Anything from Jasper or Alice?"

"Nope." Garrett said.

I nodded and walked over to Jacob.

"Hey Bella." He said.

"Hi, so can you work with Kate and Rosalie with their music." I asked.

"Sure thing." Jacob said.

"Thanks." I said.

"Ladies let's talk music." He said when they came out.

I walked up to Edward's office with his lunch from the Café and knocked. He pulled the door open and I saw Ben sitting at the desk.

"I brought you some lunch." I said.

"Thank you, I am starving." He said. "Come sit, we need some opinions."

I nodded and sat down in my usual chair.

"So we're going to convert the upstairs into our peep room." Edward said.

I looked over the design and liked it.

"Here is the dressing room for the girl, there will be one hall that leads to the viewing rooms and another to the dressing room which will lead to the center stage." Ben said.

"That is good, will keep the performer safe." I said.

"Yes." Edward said.

"Now the Peep Show will cost more than the entrance fee to the club but I think with the right cliental it will work well." Ben said.

"Ben has an advertising idea." Edward said. "He wants to use you girls in promo items."

"Us as we are or as dancers?" I asked.

"As dancers." Ben said. "So stage names only and I was thinking a billboard with you all dressed in Tease merchandise."

"You'd have to talk to the girls about it, but I don't mind." I said. "I'll do anything to make this place the hottest place around."

"Something happen well you were out?" Edward asked assessing my mood.

"We met Michael Newman." I said.

"He's a slim ball." Ben said.

"He is." I said. "Oh the girls are here, I need to set them to task, so I'll be back."

I went town and met the girls.

"So Tanya, I want you to run one of your dances but take you time. Make a game out of revealing yourself." I told her. "Jacob will restart you music if he feels you are pushing too fast."

"Ok." She said.

Edward and Ben came out of the office then.

"Ben do you have plans right now?" I asked.

"Nothing pressing." He said. "Why?"

"Well Angela here is out new waitress and she needs some practice." I said. "I want her to change into her outfit and then seat and serve you however I want you to act in different ways, be aggressive, be rude, be a sweet talker, she needs to learn how to handle them."

"Ok, I can help." He said.

"Off you go missy outfit three." I said and she bounced happily to the dressing room.

"If you have time tomorrow at this time I could use you again." I told Ben. "I want Emmett to teach Angela how to get away from someone who might have grabbed her."

"Sure I can help then too." Ben said.

He waited by the door talking to Emmett and I watched the girls dancing.

"Where is Alice?" Edward asked.

I smiled and showed him to the private room. Peeping in we saw Alice bend over the couch and Jasper drilling her ass calling her a fire cracker. My stomach was still unsettled so I didn't stay to watch.

"Come up to my office." Edward said and I fallowed him up. "You see off, what's wrong?"

"I was sick earlier." I told him.

"Do you have a bug?" He asked kissing my forehead. "No fever."

"I am not sick with illness, Newman just made a comment that made me sick." I said.

"What did he say?" Edward asked.

"Said sooner or later I'd be riding his pole and not just the one on stage" I said. "It was so sickening."

"I can see that." Edward said. "But it will never happen."

"I know, but sick people like him make me sick." I said.

"Just remember the next time a perv says something like that, that the only pole you'll be riding his mine." Edward said.

I smiled and kissed him.

"Thank you. " I said. "You always know how to make me feel safe."

"I always want too." Edward said. "So I have a present for you after work."

"For me?" I asked.

"Yes." He said. "But you have to wait until after work."

I pouted and he kissed me silly.

"What should we do about Alice and Jasper?" I asked.

"Leave them alone." Edward said. "Jasper has been through some crazy shit and if Alice can bring him back from the edge I know he's on, than we leave them to fuck in peace."

"This club is going to be special." I said. "It already brought many people together."

"I have seen that and I'm not against people dating in the work place but it can't affect business." He said.

"I agree." I said.

"Banning dating in the work place would mean no more you and me and I can't have that. I've waited too long." He said.

"I know the feeling." I said turning in his arms and kissing him deeply. "Make love to me."

He smiled and scooped me up in his arms and laid me on his empty desk. We touched and kissed and slowly made love over and over.

"Mmmmmm." I moaned as he popped out of me. "Thank you."

"Thank you." He said kissing me.

After we redressed we went to check on everyone.

"Where is Rosalie?" I asked.

"The bouncer took her to a private room for more lessons." Kate said. "I have to run."

"Kate I like the look." Edward said.

"Thanks, see you all tomorrow." She said waving.

"How's she doing?" I asked Jacob.

"She has her moments." Jacob said. "I am going to make a special mix for her and see how she does on it tomorrow."

"Good." I said. "I guess Tanya you can head home for the day."

"Ok, see ya'll tomorrow."

She was gone and I looked over and saw Angela talking with Ben.

"I'm sorry sir, but the bar tender has cut you off, you'll have to either enjoy the show or leave." Angela said.

"Why don't you give me a show." Ben said.

"Sir, I will call the bouncer if need be." Angela said. "So what's it going to be, enjoy the lovely ladies or leave?"

"Fine." Ben said and turned away from her.

"Nice." I said and Angela beamed.

"You can wrap it up for the night and continue tomorrow." I said.

"Ok, see you tomorrow." Angela said heading into the dressing room to change.

"I will have the latest on the project tomorrow." Ben said. "See you then."

He left and Angela fallowed him out.

"So should we peep?" I asked.

"Sure." Edward said leading me to the private room Emmett and Rosalie were in.

She was straddling his lap, his cock buried deep inside her. His hands were playing with her nipples and as soon as she came around his cock he lifted her off his cock and then rammed it home in her ass. Her back arched and she moaned deeply.

I could feel Edward's cock rubbing my ass, so I scooted so my ass was out a bit and pulled my thong to the side. His cock slipped deep into my ass and I bit his hand moaning. Quietly as we watched them Edward fucked my ass until he came deep in me.

We left them be to enjoy their time and peeked in at Alice and Jasper.

He was eating her pussy well she sucked on his cock in the 69 position. We left them be and headed back to his office. I was still horny not having gotten a release and Edward knew it.

"So I have some numbers for you." He said sitting in his chair.

"Send them to my pad." I said.

When it pinged I opened the mail but it wasn't numbers. He wrote 'come ride my cock' and I rushed over to him. My thong was wrapped around my ankle as I plunged his cock into my needy pussy.

"So horny." He moaned.

"You got your release." I said and began circling my hips and he moaned. "If you are up for it, I'd like to learn Kama Sutra with you."

"I don't know much." He said.

"We'll learn it together." I said. "Like this what I'm doing with my hips is call 'The Bee', it's very blissful but if I were to turn." I moved my legs so I was now sitting across his lap. My feet on one arm and my hands on the other I moved up and down his cock. "This is the 'Swan's Knot."

He was moaning and helping to move me but allowing me full control.

"Oh god." I moaned as the sensations built in me.

"I'm willing to learn." He said. "Anything for you."

I smiled and let my feet lower him still in me.

"Then I want you to fuck me hard." I said standing up and moving to the other side of the desk and bending over it. He smiled and came to stand behind me. He greedily plunged into me and I moaned. He began working his cock hard in me and I lifted one leg and locked it behind his legs and then moved the second one and he held my hips fucking me. I moved up so my back touched his chest and felt him more deeper in me. Out bodies moving and fucking.

"This is called the Banyan Tree." I said.

I could feel him deep in me and I squeezed my walls around him and he growled pounding me harder.

I moved forward and he lowered us to the floor. He pulled me up and back into him.

"This is the doggy." I said.

He moaned and being the minx I was I moved away from him crawling across the floor but he was able to stop me. As I laid he spread my knees and entered me.

"This is called the Cat." I said and moved my hands to grab my feet. "This is the wrestler."

His thrusts were hard and greedy.

As I let go of my legs he pulled my hips up but my upper half laid on the floor and he pounded me.

"This is called the Key Elephant." I said moaning.

His hands rubbed down my back and back up over my ass and he pounded into me.

He rolled us onto the floor and my legs were locked over his and my hands braced me on the floor and he still worked his cock in me.

"This is known as Lovemaking of the gods." I said moaning.

His hands rubbed over my pelvis and up over my breast as his pounded into me.

"Oh god." I moaned. "I'm so close, can you take one more position?"

"Yes." He said and I moved so I was sitting up and with his help I moved up and down his cock driving his deep into me.

"This is the Bull." I said moving harder taking my lust out on him.

He growled and moved me faster and I felt it rushing me.

"OOOhhhhhh I'm cumming." I moaned.

As my world exploded I felt him do the same deep in me. Sitting up he held me as his body and mine shook,

"That was amazing." He said.

"Most of those positions were from Lust." I said. "It's meant to be primal and greedy."

"It was that." He said. "When you hooked your legs behind mine and lifted yourself so we stood moving deep as one was so amazing. I felt so deep inside you and the overwhelming need to fuck you hard at that point."

"You are going to love Kama Sutra." I said, "Not all of it is about need, but learning pleasure beyond the body."

"We will need to find some learning material." He said.

"I know a website." I said. "They sell book and videos and even CD's."

"We'll look at it together and pick some things out." He said. "But work is over and now it's surprise time."

We got dressed again and head out to his car.

"We'll come back for yours later." He said.

I smiled and slid into his Vanquish and he shut my door and got in himself.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: More detailed scenes, Mature readers only R&R

We had been driving a bit when we pulled up to a shop the read Piercing and Tatoos.

"Edward why are we here?" I asked.

"I want to get your nipples pierced." He said. "I kept thinking about it all morning and I just knew I had to see it done."

"It cost a lot of money." I said.

"I want to do this." He said. "Let me get your nipples pierced."

"Ok." I said and we headed inside. "What style?"

"I like this one." He said pointing to a picture where the nipple held two piercing. One a bar bell going up and down and the second a hoop.

"It's pretty." I said.

"Edward Cullen." Benjamin said.

"Benjamin how are you." Edward said.

"I am good, happy Tia is working again, She missed it." He said.

"It didn't even click in my brain until I called her this morning." Edward said. "She didn't say anything otherwise she would've had the job right away."

"She doesn't like to play favors." Benjamin said. "So have you picked?"

"I like this one." I said pointing to the picture.

"Ok, well I have you set up back here." He said leading us to the back room. "I was able to get the ones you want done."

"That is good news." Edward said.

"What ones?" I asked.

"Come see." Edward said leading me over to the table where two bar bells and two hoops sat.

The bar bells had a heart on one end with the letters EC in sapphire stones on it. The other end looked like teeth on a key with sapphires tipping them. The hoops were really another bar bell but on each side pointed sapphires sat and the half ring that came down was encrusted with them. Two small chains sat by them and at the end of the chains were two more hearts that had EC in sapphire on them.

"Do you like?" He asked.

"They are so pretty." I said.

"So Bella I need you to sign these forms and we will get started.

I signed the forms and he had me take my shirt and bra off and lay on the table.

"Edward I need her nipples hard." He said and Edward began licking and sucking on my nipples making them hard.

"Nice." Benjamin said coming over and using a paint brush he coated the whole nipple with a cream and then using a clamp he pulled the nipple out and I cried when the needle entered and then when the bar was shoved in.

"Shhh." Edward said "It looks good."

The second bar pushed in and I cried and Edward just kissed my head and wiped the tears away.

"So brave." He said. "One nipple left."

The same cream was brushed on and soon both piercings were in.

A second cream was brushed onto them and I felt the skin healing instantly around the rings.

"Perfect." Benjamin said. "You may feel sore for awhile but you are healed."

He attached the little chains as Edward asked and then I was able to sit up and look at them in a mirror.

"Oh my." I said.

"I'll give you two some time." Benjamin said stepping out.

"Do you like them?" Edward asked me.

"No." I said. "I love them."

Leaning over I kissed him deeply.

"I am honored to ware you initials." I said.

"I am glad you noticed." Edward said.

"How could I not." I said. "You had them made for me."

"I couldn't stop seeing them like this." He said his fingers running over them and I moaned. "Do they hurt?"

"Not like they did." I said. "They have a nice pain that is making me wet."

He smiled and lowered his mouth to play with them. Laying me back on the bed he flicked his tongue over them and soon I was moaning.

"Edward I can't stand it anymore." I moaned.

"What do you want?" Edward asked.

"Your cock in my pussy." I said.

He removed my thong and freed himself from his jeans and pushed his hard cock right into me. His mouth still played with the piercings.

"Ohhhhh, mmmmmmm ahhhhhhhhhh." I screamed cumming around him.

"I'd pierce you here to if you'd let me." He said rubbing my clit making me cum again.

"Really?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, I'd love to see my initials here." He said.

"Ok." I said moaning.

"You mean that?" Edward asked.

"For you anything." I moaned as he fucked me.

"You'd let me pierce you all over in this blissful state." Edward said.

"I am thinking clearly." I said moaning. "I'd let you have whatever you want because it brings me pleasure. This piercing have me cumming hard, imagine what others would do."

"I'm going to being Benjamin back in here and I'm going to pierce you all over down here." He said pounding in me.

He pulled out leaving me needy and fixed his clothes and left the room.

"She agreed?" Benjamin said coming back in with Edward.

"Yes, so let's do it." Edward said.

"Ok." Benjamin said.

I cried with each new piercing but was moaning to be fucked by the time he was done. Once the cream of applied Benjamin left the room and Edward plunged his hard cock back into my pussy and I moaned cumming hard.

"So sweet." Edward said. "The rings that line your pussy are so wonderful. Then the bar placed between your ass and pussy rubbed over me and it's insanity inducing."

I moaned cumming again and Edward played with my nipple rings. Then took the small chain into his mouth and tugged on them and I began bouncing on his cock cumming.

"." I screamed cumming. "Fuck me."

Edward seemed to sober a bit and really began pounding my pussy with dark desire in his eyes. As his thrust grew hard and needy he played with my piercing in my clit and I clamped down on his cock cumming and he shot into me as well.

"Thank you." He said kissing me.

"No, thank you." I said sleepily.

"You can sleep soon." Edward said fixing his clothes and helping me up to fix mine.

I walked out into the main shop and everyone looked at me.

"So here is some extra cream if needed but I don't think it will be." Benjamin said to Edward. "Enjoy."

"I have and will." Edward said and we headed out to his car.

"There is my thong?" I asked as the cool night hair hit my heated pussy.

"I have it." Edward said as he opened my door.

"I will leak all over your car without it." I said.

"Go for it." Edward said and I slid into the car. My shirk rode up and I felt the cool leather touching me.

Edward closed the door and hopped in.

"So should you come back to my place?" He asked.

"I need some things from my place and my clothes are in my car." I said.

"Ok, then let's go grab what you need from your place and then we can get your clothes." He said.

I nodded sleepily and he headed towards my place.

When we arrived he walked me in but froze.

"What?" I asked.

"You door's been busted open." He said. "We need to call the cops."

He called the cops and I stood looking at my door.

"Who would do that/" I asked.

"I don't know." He said. "But you aren't safe here."

"It's my home." I told him tears falling from my eyes.

"Your home is with me." He said wiping them away.

When the police arrived they cheeked in and found it was clear. When I entered the room everything I own was trashed. My books were destroyed, the clothes I hasn't taken to wash were all cut up, the few dishes I had were broken, my microwave and tv were busted. My bed was destroyed and there was nothing left.

"It's all gone." I said.

"Bella I'm so sorry." Edward said hugging me.

"Do you know who would do this?" The officer asked.

"No." I said.

"We'll have to take everything as evidence." He said.

I nodded and cried into Edward's chest.

"I think I should take her home." He said. "This is to much."

"Ok, well see to this and let you know what if anything happens." The officer said.

I nodded and walked Bella back to my car.

"I'm so sorry." He said sitting me in the car.

"They destroyed everything." I said. "I have nothing left."

"You have your life." Edward said. "Your things can be replaced but you can't."

We drove to the club and got my clothes and then stopped by the drug store for some supplies.

When were got back to Edward's head had me lay on the couch well he ordered dinner and put my things away. I could smell Chinese food as I woke up. I stood up and stretched. I tossed my clothes off and walked into the kitchen.

"Smells good." I said coming in.

"It just got here." Edward said turning. "Wow."

"What?" I asked.

"You." He said pulling me to him and kissing me.

"My clothes were all sticky." I said.

"You were fucked how many times in them today?" He asked.

"I lost count." I said as he kissed me.

My hands were rubbing his cock through his sweats and he was moaning.

"God I want you." He moaned.

"And I you." I said,

He turned me around bending me over but pulled me back to him and his cock slipped deep into my ass. He moved my legs so that they were over his and then pounded my ass. I held the edge of the counter but he had all the control and was using it as he pounded in me

"The Ass." He said fucking me.

I moaned and he just gripped my hips and lowered me to the floor. He rolled me onto my back and lifted my legs and plunged into my pussy.

"I did some research while you napped." He said. "I found several pose I want to try if you are willing."

"Always." I said using only my pussy muscles to squeeze him.

"Oh you are good at that." He said.

He held my legs up his chest as he began working his cock in and out of me. Shifting my legs so they bent towards me he exposed me more and plunged in deeper. As my legs moved he held them out making me do the splits while pounding is cock into me.

"Oh god." I moaned.

He smiled and moved my legs down his arms but lifted me up and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He was able to sit back on his feet and rock me onto his cock. I moaned kissing him and he moved me harder and harder until I came. In this position he had all the control and I could see he liked it. Setting me back down he moved my legs so I was literally bent in half and laid over me plunging his cock into me in long deep strokes.

"Ohhhhh." I moaned and he moved so my hips were trapped before him, my legs high in the air and he fucked me harder and harder.

"Edward, oh I'm cumming." I screamed and I felt him explode in me.

"God I love your pussy." He said as I lay panting still beneath him.

"I think you are going to be amazing at Kama Sutra." I said.

"I love how it's a guide to enhancing you sexual relationship with who you love and not something to be used on one night stands." He said pulling his soft cock out of me and helped me sit up. "It's about connection and I can see why you like it."

I smiled and kissed him. He truly was the best person I knew.

"I have to tell you something." I said.

"What's that?" He asked.

"I'm starving." I said and we laughed.

We sat on the floor eating dinner happily.

"So you need to make a list of things that need to be replaced so we can get them." He said.

"I wonder when my apartment will be released back to me." I said.

"Bella I don't want you going back there." He said.

"Edward I can't afford to move yet." I said.

"You don't understand." He said standing up.

"What don't I understand?" I asked.

"If you had been home tonight something awful could've happened to you." He said.

"I know that." I said standing up by him.

"Bella I care to much about you to see you go back there." He said. "I want you to stay here with me where I know you are safe."

"Edward I…"

"I know this seems rushed but it feels right." He said. "Please Bella."

"Ok." I said seeing the pleading in his eyes.

He pulled me to him and kissed him.

"Come you we need a bath and some sleep." He said pulling me up to our room.

I was thankful Edward didn't sleep fuck me that night. I was worn out both physically, mentally and emotionally. Waking the next morning in Edward's arms was heaven. I got out of bed without waking him and did my business in the bathroom before coming back. The sheets were thrown off him and I smiled seeing him naked. Smiling to myself I moved my mouth down to his cock and licked the head. Pre-cum oozed out of it as he grew hard. Smiling I took him into my mouth and when I felt his hands in my hair I knew he was awake. I popped him out of my mouth and looked up.

"Good morning." I said smiling before moving my mouth back down to suck on his cock.

"Oh it's a good one." He said as I bobbed up and down on his cock.

I swallowed all his cum and then sat back on my heels and watched him

"What inspired you to wake me like that?" He asked.

"I saw you laying there so peacefully, but the moment I licked you, your cock just grew for me. It was amazing." I said.

"Well now we have a problem." He said.

"Oh, what's that?" I asked.

"He's still hungry." He said. "How about you get on your hands and knees and let me have your ass."

I smiled and moved to the position he wanted and he grabbed some oil. He worked it over my hole and his cock. When he slid in I moaned and he growled.

"Your ass is so tight." He moaned has he fucked me. "Your ass just sucked my cock right in and begs to be fucked."

"Oh yes." I moaned. "I love your big cock stretching my ass."

He pounded into my ass harder and I gripped the sheets moaning.

"Oh take my cock." He said slamming into me over and over until he came. "So good."

He pulled out of my ass and moved me into the cat position. As he entered me I felt his teeth biting playful at my neck.

"Ohhhhhhh." I moaned. "Fuck."

I came around his cock that was sitting still in my pussy. Slowly he began to rock into me taking his time and pleasure while giving me mine.

"Kama Sutra is so animalistic and I love it." He said. "You'd be the submissive lioness who takes her lion's cock inside her over and over simply to please me."

"Yes, give me your cock." I moaned cumming.

He pounded my pussy a while long and then we exploded together.

"So I have been thinking." He said as we got into his car to head to work. "I want you to be my main performer in the peep show. Yes I will give the girls a chance to try it, but I think everyone will love you."

"I'd be happy to do it." I said. "I'll have to get some toys to play with,"

"We can go shopping after work." He said. "I know a place."

"Ok, but only if you help me test them all." I said.

"Done deal." He said rubbing his hand over my thighs and up over the piercings on my pussy. "I just love the feel of these."

"Did you arrange with Benjamin to have them on standby so if you convinced me to do them?" I asked.

"Yes." He said. "I was hoping you'd let me do them. They feel so good on my cock. The jewels aid in the feel of them and it's amazing."

"You really do love my pussy." I said.

"I do." He said. "You noticed how I always cum in her pussy except when I want to deny you your orgasm."

"I noticed." I said moaning as his fingers slipped into me.

"Your pussy has his bone crushing squeeze and my cock loves it." He said moving his fingers in and out of me.

My legs spread and my hips moved with his finger.

"I've always dreamed of doing you in this car." He said.

"Oh really?" I said.

"Yes." He said. "Wanna try?"

I nodded and he smiled. He moved his chair back and pulled out his hard cock. I leaned over him licking the pre-cum. How I got into the position I was in I don't know. My legs were trapped on either side of arms and I I was bent completely in half with him drilling his cock into my ass. I couldn't to anything but sit there and take his cock over and over.

"Oh god. "I moaned.

"Just how I dreamed it." He said fucking me harder. "You trapped right here and my cock fucking you hard.

"Such a good place to be trapped." I said. "My pussy loves being fucked."

Over and over I came on him and finally we exploded together and I work my way back to my seat.

"Thank you for that." Edward said.

"Your car will smell like my sex now." I said.

"It's a good smell." He said.

I leaned over and kissed him.

"Any other positions you wanted to try?" I asked.

"We'll be later for work." Edward said.

"But I'm still horny and you're still hard." I said.

He smiled and set my so I was sitting over the center console. Pressed down between the two seat so I was in the position of the cat. He mounted me and I moaned cumming around his cock.

"God I love this." He said as he fucked me. "Your inner beast is always horny and I love it."

He leaned moved over me pounding me hard until we came but he didn't move off of me. He opened the moon window and pushed himself through it and from my stuck position he drove his cock harder into me and I came again.

"Oh god." I moaned and Edward began pounding my pussy.

"Stick your cock in my ass." I moaned.

Edward seemed to like that idea so he slipped ot of my pussy and right into my ass. From the angle I moaned and his growled and began fucking me hard and deep.

"Ohhhhhhhh, aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh." I moaned cumming as he drilled his cock back into my pussy exploding in me.

"Such a good pussy you have." He said moving back inside and off me.

"Thank you." I said slipping back into my seat.

"That position drives me wild." He said. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"God no." I said. "You love the position where you dominate my body."

"It's easy to do that." He said.

"I allow you to do that." I said. "Because I love making you happy."

"You do make me very happy." He said. "But late it seems too."

"You started it." I said fixing my clothes and pulling on my thong.

"You're the one who didn't wear a thong to stop me." He said.

"Like it would've." I said giggling. "You would've just shoved it aside and drove you cock into me anyways."

"True." He said as we headed down the road towards the club.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: M rated as always and I want to thank again those who have reviewed. I wish more would so I knew what people thought and ideas or opinion they might have. So please think of summiting a review after reading and let me know what you think. Thanks

When we entered no one was there yet. Edward walked up to his office and I checked the booth. Laying there in the private booth was Alice and Jasper asleep. She must've heard the door because her eyes popped open and she panicked.

"Bella." She said grabbing her clothes. "This isn't what it looks like."

Jasper began to stir.

"Alice what's wrong?" He asked looking at her and then fallowed her gaze to me. "Bella."

"I thought it was empty." I said. "Sorry."

I closed the door quickly and moved away. I was sitting at the bar when Edward came down.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Bella, I swear I didn't mean too." Alice said rushing over to me dressed.

"What happened?" Edward asked.

"It's my fault." Jasper said.

"I went to check the rooms and they were asleep in it." I said.

"I don't know what came over me." Alice said. "I need this job, please don't fire me."

"Alice relax." Edward said. "Bella and I were both aware of what was happening in that room yesterday."

"Oh god." She said. "I don't know what happened, one moment I was dancing and then next we were and then I couldn't stop. He cock is so good and it's been so long and it was like we were the only people in the world. I couldn't stop it, I had to have him."

"Alice you are babbling." Jasper said.

"I always screw up, I'm so damn stupid." She said.

"Alice sex is a natural thing." I said. "I had a feeling when I put you and Jasper in that room something might happen."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I have been working with Jasper for months now and I know he's been having a hard time with things, I also know from watching him that he likes a woman who isn't afraid to please herself by herself and well when you dance I think you do it more for your pleasure then someone else." I said. "When I met you something in you seemed lost by this wild child that had become you. Jasper has always seemed to have this calm effect on the people around him and I was hoping he would calm you and we could find the issue so we could help you."

Alice closed her eyes and I saw tears falling from them. Jasper was holding instantly comforting.

"Let's go talk." I said taking her hand and leading them all to the private room. "Alice what's wrong?"

"You'll think I'm a monster." Alice said.

"No I wont. "I said squeezing her hand.

"I have a sex addiction." She said. "For many years it was all I cared about until one day I realized it wasn't bringing me the fulfillment I needed. So I refused to sleep with anyone and took to pleasure myself. I started dancing to help the wild beast in me have a chance to play but she always wanted more and I knew I couldn't have it."

"I don't see you as a monster." I said. "Just someone who fell hard for the lust of the human body and not the love."

"I had been so good." She said. "But Jasper did that calming thing you talked about but it set my beast on fire and I couldn't stop as took him."

"You're inner self didn't get to play much so it took over when it was the right time." I said. "It doesn't seem to me Jasper regrets what happened."

"I don't." Jasper said. "My life has been this sucking void for so long. Then you came and I felt something real for the first time in so long."

"Really?" She asked.

"I was walking close to this edge and it nearly pulled me into blackness but you did something and know I feel hope again." Jasper said and he kissed her lightly.

"It seems to me you both have a deep connection to each other then you first knew." I said. "Alice you give Jasper hope and Jasper you allow Alice to be herself, to be free."

"Alice I loved being with you yesterday." Jasper said. "It was amazing to feel again."

Alice kissed him deeply.

"But sex Isn't supposed to happen in the workplace." She said.

"Alice I have no issue with you and Jasper having sex here just as long as it doesn't interfere with business." Edward said.

"But I was supposed to be training yesterday." She said.

"You were." I said. "You needed to find a way to control your inner self. I am sure if you were to dance right now you would go slower want to tease the one watching with your body."

Alice seemed to be thinking and Jasper just sat holding her.

"I am not sure I fully understand everything that happened but I do want to stay here working." She said.

"Good I hate to replace another girl." Edward said.

"Speaking of girls they just arrived." I said and we walked out to meet everyone.

"Leah, Tia welcome to Tease." Edward said.

"Thanks for the opportunity." Leah said.

"So Bella is here going to work you too." He said. "I will order lunch for everyone here and will see you then."

I smiled and he walked off to his office.

"Well I'd like to see you two dance again." I said. "I made you a space in the back."

"I will show them." Kate said and they left with her.

"What should I do?" Alice asked.

"More private training." I said. "You were both so open and emotional this morning I think you need to be close. Plus I want your wild side under control opening night."

"I wont fail you." Jasper said.

"Wait." I dug in my bag and handed them a couple energy bars and got some water from the bar. "I expect to see you two at lunch. You'll need fuel for what I have planned this afternoon."

"Yes ma'am." Jasper said and drug a giggling Alice off.

I found Rosalie by the bar.

"Hey." I said." What's going on?"

"Not much." She said. "What should I do today?"

"I want you to work more with Emmett to loosen up more." I said.

"Ok." She said. "Is he here?"

"I will look for him while you get change."

She nodded and I walked outside to see if his car was here.

"Emmett I need your help." I called to him.

"Coming. "He said and said goodbye to his friends and came over.

"So today I want you to push Rosalie." I said.

"Ok." He said.

"Private room one." I said and he headed off.

"Pole slut." A voice called and I looked over. "Bitch."

Whoever she was slapped me hard and I few back into the door. Security grabbed the women and one ran for Edward who rushed out.

"Bella?" He said running over to me.

"I'm ok." I said. "Who the hell is that?"

"Maria." Edward said.

"Jasper's Maria?" I asked.

Edward nodded and we walked toward the spitting women.

"What are you doing here Maria?" Edward asked.

"My Jasper hasn't coming to see me in days." She said. "I knew this little bitch was the reason why."

"Maria what did you do?" Edward asked.

"He's mine." She hissed. "Mine."

"Call Alec and tell him we got a problem." Edward said. "You were the one that broke into Bella's last night weren't you."

"She stole my Jasper." She hissed.

"She did not." Edward said. "Jasper left you because you cheated on him."

"Lies." She screamed.

"MARIA." Jasper screamed running out of the club.

"Jasper, please come home." She begged.

"I will never return to you." He said angrily. "You will no longer suck me into you void you call your life. I have moved on."

"She her, that slut." Maria screamed.

"Bella is my friend." Jasper said. "But nothing more."

"Then which on of these pole sluts took you?' She demanded.

"It does not matter." Jasper said. "You and I are over and will never be again."

A couple cops cars pulled up soon Maria was in custody and everyone went back inside. Alice ran right to Jasper and hugged him.

"Ok, enough excitement back to work." Edward said. "Tia, Leah work with Jacob on music."

Everyone left and Edward sat me at the bar with a ice pack to my head.

"Are you sure you are ok?" He asked.

"I'm good." I said. "I am glad Jasper got to do that."

"Me too." He said. "He needed that closure."

We all had lunch and everyone was happy. Tanya, Angela and Ben showed up.

"So the set will be done before opening night." He said.

"Set?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, to help set us apart from other joints in town we're going to have a peep show upstairs." Edward said.

"What's that?" Angela asked.

"Well ours is a glass bubble surrounded by viewing rooms." Edward said. "One or more depending on the game plan will be in the bubble having fun with themselves."

"You mean we have to masturbate well people watch us?" Angela said.

"Yes." Edward said. "But no one will be forced to do it, all are welcome to try it if they like."

"It will draw in high priced clients." Ben said.

"Yes and working the room will pay well too." Edward said. "Bella has offered to be the main girl until more want to do it."

"Am I allowed to try?" Angela asked.

"I think it would be a good place to start." I said. "Maybe work up your confidence."

"Yeah, the guys wont be able to go near you and we could control things if you needed it." Edward said.

"I like that." She said.

"So what's the plan for this afternoon?" Alice asked.

"I want Edward to sit and watch you girl who have been practicing you dance." I said. "And I want Angela to work with the guys. She needs to know what to do if a customer gets over aggressive."

"Yes I'm to play the bad guy." Ben said.

"Oh I'm so scared." Angela said giggling.

"Emmett will go over the plan." Edward said.

So after eating the girls went to get ready and Emmett to the guys to the front to go over the plan. I sat with Edward.

"Shouldn't you be up there?" He asked.

"I haven't practiced any and beside I have a sight headache." I said.

"Do you need to go lay down?" He asked.

"No, I just need to keep busy." I said.

We watched the girl preform and they had improved a lot. Tea and Leah did great and I knew Tease was going to be a place to be. Edward sat us all down before we left.

"So you girls are doing great and I know it's going to be amazing. I want you all to take Friday to go with Bella to the Spa to me pampered and then she is going to take you all shopping to get some new clothes to be worn to and from the club." Edward said.

"Oh that reminds me." Ben said. "I need your stripper names by tomorrow."

"Oh I have mine." Alice said. "Pixie."

Everyone giggled and I could see why she took the name.

"Mine will be Candy." Rosalie said.

"Nice." Emmett said and I giggled.

Tia picked Bubbles, Leah was Lush, Angela was Lolli Pop, Kate choose Eletrix and Tanya went with Big T.

"Bella do you have a name you like?" Ben asked.

"I haven't decided." I said. "I'll think about it tonight."

"Ok." He said.

Everyone left and Edward and I were going over some numbers at the bar when I got dizzy.

"Wow." I said.

"Bella?" He asked worried.

"I just got dizzy." I said.

"Ok, you need to see a doctor." Edward said.

"Ok." I said.

"I'm going to go grab my keys, stay here." He said.

I nodded and he ran up to his office and came back down. He loaded me into his car and rushed me to the ER.

"Hello can I help you?" The nurse asked.

"My girlfriend hit her head and now she has a headache and is dizzy." Edward told her.

"How long ago?" She asked.

"Mid-morning." Edward said. "She was fine until after lunch."

"Ok, let's get her back and checked out." The nurse said.

Edward helped me to the back and then had to wait in the waiting room.

"Hello Bella I am Dr. Bernard, can you tell me how you hurt yourself." She asked examining me.

"I was attacked." I said. "Some girl slapped me and I fell into the door."

"Ok, I'm going to order a CT and then we should know what's going on." She said.

"Can Edward be with me?" I asked.

"Sure, I'll have the nurse go get him." She said.

Edward held my hand through everything and was sitting whispering comforting words when Dr. Bernard came in.

"So Bella I've looked over everything and you have a mild concussion." She said. "I have prescribed you some pain med, but you'll be fine. Rest and you should be fine."

"Ok." I said.

"If things get worse you do need to come back in." She said.

"Will do." I said.

"The nurse will be in with your release papers so change and then you can go." She said.

I thanked her again and Edward helped me get dress. The nurse brought the meds and release paper in and Edward took me home.

"I will be fine." I told Edward.

"This should've never had happened." Edward said laying me on the couch.

"Edward things will happen in our lives that are out of our control and we have to deal with it." I said. "How about you feed me so I can take my meds.

The doorbell rang and Edward answered it and came back with a box of Pizza.

"I'll make homemade next time, but for tonight this will do." He said.

"It's perfect." I said biting into a slice.

Edward bought plates and drinks out and we ate in the living room. The meds worked fast and I was soon asleep.

"Edward?" I asked waking up when he was carrying my up the stairs.

"Shhh, sleep." He said.

"I need to go potty." I said.

He chuckled and took me to the bathroom and left me to do what I needed. I came out in one of his large shirts and crawled into bed. He wrapped himself around me and I drifted off to sleep again.

Waking from a drug induced sleep took me a while but I did it. It was still early but I had slept so deep and woken up feeling good. I was soaking in the shower when Edward's hands moved over my shoulders.

"Are you feeling better? "He asked.

"Yes." I said. "Sleeping helped."

"I am happy." He said "May I join you?"

"Please do." I said shifting forward so she could slide in behind me.

Once he was sitting he pulled me and I leaned back on him. His hands ran over my arms and his kissed my forehead.

"You scared me." He said.

"I'm sorry." I said. "I honestly felt ok until I got dizzy."

"I know, but the thought of something happening to you pains me." He said. "I woke up many times last night check on you, seeing you breathing peacefully in my arms calmed me."

"I felt safe in your arms." I said leaning up and kissing him. "I have never felt more safe in my life then I do with you."

He leaned down and kissed him deeply.

"Bella." He said warning as my hands began slipping up and down his cock.

"Shh, let me heal you." I told him turning his in lap and straddling his waist. He cock suck deep into me and I just held him there.

We moved slowly just grinding and touching each other. It's what he needs and I was happy to give it to him. I used my pussy muscles a lot that morning and when we exploded I starred deep into Edward's eyes.

"Thank you." Edward said kissing me.

"You are so wonderful." I said as I soaped up a rag and began washing him. "No one has ever taken such good care of me."

"I always want to take care of you." Edward said. "I don't know if you remember last night but I called you my…"

"Girlfriend." I said. "I remember and if you are asking me to be you know my answer."

"I am asking you." He said. "Bella Swan will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes." I said kissing him.

I smiled and washed his hair and when he rinsed he washed me and then I made us breakfast.

"Pancakes." Edward said coming in. "I love pancakes."

"Me too." I said and we sat at the table eating.

"I can't decide on a stage name." I said as we drove to work.

"Hmm, how about Boo." He said.

"Like Peek-a-Boo?" I asked.

"Ok, so that will not work." He said. "Wonder Sex?"

I giggled and said no.

"Dreamy?" I asked.

"Dreamy." He said and smiled. "That is it."

I smiled and we arrived at work.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Another fun Chapter in this sexy love story, enjoy and please Review. Rated M as always

"Hey guys." Jasper said from the bar. "How are thing?"

"Bella is on light duty today." Edward said. "She suffered a mild concussion yesterday."

"What?" Jasper said.

"When Maria slapped me I fell back and hit the door harder than I thought." I said.

"She got dizzy last night and I took her to the doctors and we found out." Edward said. "So light duty only."

"Bella I am so sorry." Jasper said. "I talked to the cops, they told me what she did to your place and now this. My life just keeps hurting people."

"I am ok." I said. "And the things are my place were crappy."

"Jasper yesterday you hit a turning point in your life and you need to keep going that way." Edward said. "Let everything Maria go and move forward."

He nodded and I walked over towards the bar.

"Don't feel bad because of me, I am fine and if it took that to help you find closure I am happy to have been there." I said. "Do not fret and do not let this pull you down. I am find and healthy and you can ask Edward there were no bad side effects."

"Not a one." Edward said. "Beside I got Bella to move in with me and falling asleep with her every night is amazing and in a way I owe Maria for that."

"If you are ok then I will let it go." Jasper said.

"I am." I said smiling.

When the girls came in we went over their schedules and what they would need.

"I hope I got all the hours right." Edward said. "I can change any if needed."

Everyone was happy with their schedules and we moved onto the Saturday.

"So we have reservation in the hundreds.' Edward said. "I expect this party to last well into Sunday."

"Yes and the list for the Peep Show is around the same." I said.

"You are going to be wonderful." Edward said.

"I hope so." She said. "I broke the night into ten showings."

"That's a lot." Angela said.

"It's a big night." I said.

"I was hoping maybe if you girls wanted you could all do a show that night and see what it's like and then we'll know if you want to do it more." Edward said. "On opening night each session in that room is worth a grand."

"We're in." Every girl at the table said.

I giggled and worked out a schedule for the room.

"We can use props right." Alice asked.

"Yes." Edward said. "Any you'd like except another person."

Everyone seemed ok with that and we got down to finale rehearsals.

"Bella if you're up for it, I'd like to see you dance." Edward said.

"I'm more then up for it." I said and walked to the dressing room to change.

When my music started I was on stage sitting on a chair my ass out to the audience. Slowly I began moving my hips letting them set the rhythm. I took my bra off just peaking over my shoulder I tossed it down. I turned side way my stomach moving like a belly dances and I stood up. Moving in a small circle my breast shook and jingled thanks to my piercing and I moved closer to the edge of the stage and ran my hands over them lightly pulling on them and moaning. I moved my hand down to the skirt I wore and made show of untying It and letting it fall open to reveal the hooker red thong and moved in a circle showing it off bending over when I moved in front of Emmett and moving to my knees my ass shaking and I felt him smack it. I moaned and looked back winking at him. I moved over to Garrett and moved my hands to my breast and began pulling on my nipple chain and moaned again. I smirked when he winked and moved over in front of Jasper. I curled my fingers in my thong and move his down my hips. I saw his eyes widen when he saw the piercing. I moved onto the stage and moved my legs open and rubbed my hand over me moaning a bit and saw his eyes catch on fire. I moaned moving my fingers around the clit piercing and then back up over me. I smirked and rolled over crawling away to show off my last piercing. I reached Edward last and sitting on the edge of the stage I put my heels on his chair and using my hands to support me I raised my hips as the shook to the music and moved them toward him and away and then back towards him moving lower so my ass ground on him and moaned before moving away from him and finishing my dance.

Everyone was clapping and the girl whistled at me.

"That was so fucking hot." Rosalie said.

"The piercings are new." Jasper said.

"Only three days old." I said wrapping my robe around me.

"Did they hurt?" Alice asked.

"Oh yeah." I said. "But by the time he was done with the ones lining my pussy I was begging to be fucked."

"Benjamin told me he did a large order, I didn't know it was you." Tia said.

"Do they really enhance everything?" Angela asked.

"Oh yeah." I said. "And knowing how to use them right once you have them works good too."

"Angela have you thought of piercing something?" Ben asked.

"Once, but I'm way to chicken." She said blushing.

"Well ladies I have to say you all were amazing and come Saturday this town wont know what hit it." Edward said. "Why don't we call it a day and you all will meet Bella at the spa tomorrow at ten."

"Ok, see you then." Rosalie said and she left with Tia, Kate, Tanya and Leah.

"Bella." Alice said moving over to me. "Do you think I could touch them?"

"Sure." I said opening my robe and letting her.

Her finger moved over the bars and down the hoops to the chains and she tugged them and I moaned. Angela had moved closer to look.

"Do you like when they are tugged?" Angela asked.

"Yes, it sends an electric current right to my pussy." I said.

"Can I?" Angela asked.

I nodded and opened my legs and felt her fingers run over the clit bar and I moaned again

"Do you feel it all the time?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm constantly horny from them." I admitted.

Alice's fingers moved over the rings on my pussy and I groaned deeply. She placed two fingers in me and I squeezed them so she could feel the rings.

"Wow." She said. "They must stimulate your lover well."

"He loves them." I said and felt Angela push two into me and I squeezed them moaning and she blushed.

"This one you could feel from either hole." Alice said rubbing her finger over the bar. "The nubs on either end rub the cock as it enters you."

"Yes." I said.

She lightly probed my ass feeling the nubs on her finger. Angela did the same and then they left.

"Bella I have to say that is sexy." Emmett said. "May I?"

I nodded and he moved over running his fingers over the piercings. His finger did pop into my ass and I moaned. He grinned and moved it in and out feeling the nubs.

"Nice." He said moving up to the rings and he ran her fingers over the outside and then the inside and I moaned. His thumb moved up and played with the clit piercing while his finger rubbed the rings on the inside and I moaned. He slid his hands up to my chest and tugged on the chains to causing me to arch my back and moan. He moved the bars in my and I nearly came.

"Edward is one lucky dude." He said leaving.

Looked over I saw Jasper fighting the urge to come closer when Alice reappeared and dragged him over to me. She moved his hands right to the pussy rings and together four of their fingers entered me and I moaned squeezing them hard cumming.

"Ohhhhhhhh." I moaned as Alice moved their fingers in and out of me.

"Feel them, the gems just grind on you." Alice said. "Jazz would you like me to do this?" He nodded and moved his other hand over my clit and rubbed it and Alice popped her long finger in my ass. They stood playing with and then Alice pushed her fingers in deep rubbing my g-shot roughly and I arched cumming on their fingers.

"Oh god." I moaned.

They worked me through it and when I was just about done I could feel Jaspers finger sliding deep with Alice's rubbing me to and I bucked hard off the stage cumming.

"I so want these." Alice said rubbing the ring on my pussy. "Maybe in onyx."

"They'd look nice." Jasper said. "What about the others?"

"I don't think I have enough nipple for any?" She said.

"You have perfect nipples and I know we could find something for you." Jasper said.

"Really? "She asked.

"Yes." Jasper said.

She smiled and kissed him.

"What about this one?" He asked running his hands over the back one.

"Would you like that?" She asked.

"I can feel it from either hole." She said pushing fingers into both making me moan and cum again.

He worked his finger in and out feeling them

"And the clit one?" Alice asked rubbing her hands over it making me moan.

"I've heard if you attach it to the nipples with a chain while having sex you cum non-stop." Jasper said. Alice titled her head and then moved one hand up to a breast and Jasper moved his other hand to the other as his other was still moving in me the other and they pulled on the chain and Alice pulled on my clit piercing and I screamed squirting cum all over before slumping back on the stage.

I laid panting as they thanked me and left. After I had calmed I set up to see Edward smirking at me.

"Come here." He said.

I slipped off the stage and moved over to him.

"I think I might have a whole club of pierced girls thanks to you." He said rubbing his fingers of the rings on my pussy that was still leaking.

"No, it was because of you." I said. "You are okay I let them touch them right?"

"I trust the people here." He said.

I smiled and moaned as he tortured me with his finger. I moved away him and walked up to his office and laid on the desk. He came in a few moments later and smiled.

"I need your cock in me.' I said running my hands over the pussy rings.

"You do, do you?" He asked slowly removing his clothes until he stood naked by the desk.

"I do." I said and He grabbed my hips pulling me straight onto his cock and my back arched and I moaned cumming around his hard cock.

Slowly he began moving in and out of me holding my legs out wide. I moaned and squeezed him with my pussy.

"Ohhh." I moaned and my legs so they were side but side and folded into me and he pounded my pussy. "Ahhhhhhh." I moaned cumming.

"That's it." He coaxed. "Cum on my cock baby."

He used my arms and pull me up to him and his cock hit a new angle in my pussy and with every thrust he hit my g-stop and I came around his cock.

"Oh god." I moaned. "Oh, oh that's it fuck me."

That drove him on and he fucked me until my head dipped back and he laid me on the desk.

"Did I find your g-spot?" He asked.

"Yes." I moaned.

He smiled and let me calm down before rolled me over and ramming my ass.

"Gotta love this ass." He said.

I moaned and he tugged on my chains and I came again moaning.

"I am so glad you let me do this." He said tugging more. "I love seeing them and I love feeling them."

"Me too." I said moaning.

He pulled out of me and pulled me up.

"Move to my favorite position." He said

I smiled and laid down on the plush carpet. My legs were spread a little and he mounted me. I moaned and his teeth grazed the skin on my neck. He then started swirling his hips and I moaned.

"Oh god." I moaned. "I'm going…."

Edward slammed harder into me and I lost control and we came together moaning. He waited until the last few trembles left our bodies before pounding in harder making my back arch and cum harder.

"Good." He said sitting us up still in me but now getting soft.

When is popped out I turned and wrapped myself around him kissing him.

"Thank you for relieving my ache." I said.

"Alice is a little minx." He said. "I watched as four of their fingers fucked your pussy, one of her finger in your ass and his fingers rubbing you clit. How many times did you cum?"

"Fourteen maybe fifteen times I think. Alice and Jasper got many of them. I never imagined laying on that stage with anyone but you playing me. I think Jasper and Alice made a game out of it." I said.

"They did." He said. "Alice won."

I giggled and kissed him.

"It was nice but odd." I said. "I like your touch, there's was different but good."

"You should crave my touch." He said.

"I do." I said kissing his finger.

"Emmett was right, I am the lucky." He leaned down and kissed me.

"We don't have time to play again." I said.

"Oh?" He asked.

"Yes, we have to a very special store." I said getting up and cleaning myself in the bathroom in his office while he did the same.

"What store?" He asked.

"A very special one." I said. "Oh, I loaned my car to Rosalie he's died."

"That was nice of you." Edward said.

"Well see my boyfriend likes to drive me to work and it makes since to carpool." I said. "I understand it's 2999 but I like it."

"Me too." Edward said clasping my bra for me.

I smiled and we finished dressing and headed out to his car.

"May I drive?" I asked.

"Of course." He said handing me the key and opening my door for me.

I kissed his cheek and slid into the car. Once he was in I drove us to a little shop I had only visited one other time.

"Vanessa's?" He asked.

"Yes, come on, let's go in." I said and we walked into the little shop.

"You in need of nighties?" He asked seeing the front of the shop.

"I do, but what I want is back there." I said.

"Bella, welcome back." Vanessa said.

"Thanks Van." I said. "Van this is my boyfriend Edward, Edward this is Vanessa Cordell."

"Nice to meet you." Edward said shaking her hand.

"You as well." She said.

"I was hoping to see your back room." I said. "I'm in need of a few things."

"Sure." Vanessa said leading us to a back room. "Take your time looking."

I smiled and led Edward into the little room. I remember when I saw it for the first time.

"Wow." Edward said seeing all the play toys.

"I know." I said. "Van has the best and latest in toys."

"And how do you know this?" He asked.

"I needed a few things and stumbled onto her sight and she invited me in to see." I said.

"Oh, so you used some toys before." He said.

"Something had to stop the aching." I said. "But not pop me."

"I got to do that." He said in my ear.

"I know." I said. "It added to the experience that day and I think it's made us even closer."

"It has." Edward said. "So what are we looking for?"

"Oh I already know what I want, but I want you to pick a few you want me to try." I said.

I handed him a basket and he walked around the room getting this and that.

"A glow in the dark cock." He said. "Would be better if it was my cock."

"Hmm." I said. "Keep looking I'll be back."

I left him in the room and found Vanessa.

"How's it going?" She asked.

"He's picking some things out." I said. "But I wanted to know, I know you can do custom pieces how long do they take?"

"Not long at all." She said. "Are you wanting a second cock of his?"

"A couple." I said. "Can we did it?"

"Sure, I will set up in the next room for it." She said. "He'll need to be hard well the gel sets."

"He will be." I said.

I walked back into the room and saw Edward looking at a clear ass plug and smiled.

"Are you thinking of putting at in me?" I asked.

"Oh I will be." He said putting it in his basket.

"I can't wait." I said. "So I have a surprise."

I pulled him from the room and into the next.

"What's going on?" Edward asked.

"Van does custom cocks and well I want one or two made from your cock if you're willing." I said. "Can't you see me you cock and a fake cock made in your likeness fucking me."

"I can't wait." Edward said.

Vanessa came in and set up the machine.

"So we can go over what you want after we have the form." She said. "Once you are ready, you slip this around the cock and close it. It will fill with a gel and it take five minutes to form."

"Ok." Bella said.

Vanessa left and Bella set the tube on the side and pulled Edward's clothes off and pushed Edward onto the exam bed. She moved her mouth to his hard cock and sucked it until he was sure it was ready. She wiped him off with and towel then place the tube around him capturing his cock and ball and watched the gel fill it.

"Bella come stand over my face." He said.

I removed my thong and stood over his face while he ate me out. His tongue on the piercings were amazing and I moaned cumming. I had cleaned him and myself up when Vanessa came back in. She opened the tube and took of the gelled form.

"I'm going to clean this up well you take care of him." She said before leaving.

Bella was instantly on him pushing him deep into her pussy. Edward moaned and moved himself so he was sitting and put her legs over his arms and rocked her on his cock hard until she came and he exploded in him. Once there were cleaned up and dressed they went out to meet with Vanessa.

"I have to say, it's the largest I've worked with." She said.

"Thank you." Edward said proudly.

"Ok, so use the pad and select what you'd like, if there is one not on the list let me know and I will see if I can do it." She said.

"I like that one." Edward said of the glow in the dark on. "I'd love to see you fucking yourself in the dark."

Bella smiled and marked that one as a couple others they liked.

"I want to try on some nighties." She said.

"Ok." He said and watched her walk away.

"Have you picked them all?" Vanessa asked coming over.

"I have." Edward said marking a couple more he liked. "And I do have one no one here."

"Ok, tell me what you'd like." She said opening the pad to a blank page.

"I want one made from the poly in sapphire blue and I'd like it encrusted with real sapphires as well." He said.

"I can do that." She said. "Anything else?"

"Yes on it somewhere in diamonds I was the letters EC." He said.

"Ok and will this be one with the balls or without?" She asked.

"With and be sure they are encrusted as well." He said.

"Ok." She said taping the pad. "Any others?" She asked.

"I think that will be all with that." He said. "I have some more toys to pick out."

Vanessa nodded and Edward went to the back. I tried on several and picked out a few when Edward found me.

"I like that color." He said of the sapphire blue teddy I was holding.

"Me too, but I'm sure I've spent enough already." I said.

"Get it and the bootie shorts." Edward said. "Bella let me spoil you please."

"Ok." I said and kissed him.

"Ok, if you two can hand around another half hour your order will be done." Vanessa said.

"Do you have any books or movies on Kama Sutra?" Edward asked.

"I do." Vanessa said showing us to another room. "If you finish in here check out the room next door. I'll be up front if you need me."

We nodded and looked around the room. Edward got several books and movies. I found a couple CD's with music said in entice the mood and got those. We walked to the room next door and I giggled when I saw what was inside. It was full of things a man could use to masturbate too or have sex with from the dolls in the corner. I looked over at Edward who was laughing.

"What?" I asked.

"I was just picturing a pussy in the space of yours." He said. "Could you see me using it?"

"I'd like to." I said.

"We can ask." He said.

Vanessa laughed and led us to the back room and showed us what we needed to do.

"This rod will be inserted all the way and this over the end and over the pussy, the gel will ooze out and cover everything. It wont hurt you but I will feel real full down there for five minutes." She said.

"Can I ask, can this be done with her ass?" Edward asked.

"Yes but one hole at a time." She said. "She needs to be real horny so her walls are soft and we can get a good fit."

"I'm on it." Edward said and she left.

He sat undressed my lower half and set me in the chair. It positioned me so I was open and he kneeled and went to work on my pussy. I was moaning deep when he placed the rod in me and cupped my pussy as he was told.

"Oh god." I said as the gel oozed into me and out over my Libya and clit.

"Your piercing well be on it." He said.

I was shaking from arousal when Vanessa reappeared and with Edward's help the form was pulled my pussy causing me to moan.

"I will let you sate her and then we can do her ass." Vanessa said before leaving.

"Cock now." I ordered Edward and he moved the chair up so I was lined up with his cock and my legs spread out more and he drove into and I clamped down on his cock and came hard.

"Oooooohhhhhhhh" I moaned and he began to pounding my pussy. "Fuck, Fuck."

I couldn't seem to stop cumming and he loved it. He released into me and cleaned me up before calling Vanessa back in.

"I saw some bumps on the form, did you move?" She asked.

"No, it's her piercings." Edward said showing them to her.

"Oh, well that makes since." She said. "I'll have to bump those spots so it feels like them."

I smiled and stood up.

"I see you found the control for the chair." She said.

"I did." Edward said.

"This chair will always aid in the next form." She said moving it around and having me climb back on.

My legs were supported from the legs that had been in front to help when I sat facing out. She had twisted them back to support me. I was leaned over the back nicely and she moved the chair up and leaned forward a bit so I was fully supported on it.

"So you have had anal sex right? She asked.

"Yes." Edward said rubbing my ass.

"Good, the first time can be painful." She said. "I've witness this done under pain and never want to again."

"I understand." Edward said.

"So you do need to stretch her a bit before putting the rod in." She said. "Are you wanting it as long as you are?"

"Yes." Edward said.

"Ok." She said get out the right rod size. "No, the rob is small at this end because the entrance is smaller than the inside and we want to get that."

"Ok." Edward said.

"Oh and wear this." She said handing him a condom, we don't want any semen in her ass and it's oiled and it wont mess with the gel."

"Ok." Edward said and Vanessa left.

"We've never used a condom." She said.

I giggled.

"Do we need to start?" I asked.

"No, I love flesh on flesh." Edward said. "Besides I hate putting this on."

I slipped off the chair and took the condom pack. I tore it open and before slipping in on his cock I licked the pre-cum off and then kissed it. I slipped the condom on and rolled in down.

"I loved your flesh on mine.' I said standing up and kissing him.

"Get your sexy ass up on that chair." He said smacking my ass.

I climbed back on and he moved it to the right level and pushed into me.

"Oh god." I said arching.

"So tight as always." He said.

He held the chair and he began moving inside me and I arched back kissing what skin I could.

"Oh god, I'm soaking this chair." I said.

"Lucky chair." He moaned and then his cock was gone and the rod was inside me.

I lay on the chair panting as the gel filled my ass.

"That is a fucking amazing sight." Edward said.

The pressure in my ass had my pussy soaked and I was moaning when they finally popped it out of me I slumped in the chair.

"Someone will sleep well tonight." Vanessa said. "I'll be out front with options when you're done."

She left and Edward pulled me back looked at me.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"No." I said.

"Did that hurt you?" He asked.

"No." I said.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Your cock isn't in me." I said.

"Where do you want it?" He asked.

"Pus…" I started to say when he moved my hips off the chair and plunged into me. "Oh god."

Edward pounded my pussy and I gripped the chair my legs still supported and moaned.

"We need this chair." I said.

"We do." Edward agreed.

I could tell he was close so when he shoved in I used my muscles and held him tight and he came hard and I moaned cumming with him.

"God your pussy is so amazing." He said when he popped out.

"Thanks." I said.

We cleaned up and redressed. We looked over the pad picking this and that.

"Can you encrust the ridged where her rings are with sapphire?" Edward asked.

"I thought about that." Vanessa said showing him on.

"I like it." He said and ordered one.

"Ok, so no the inside, we have several choices." Vanessa said. "The synthetic will match Bella's insides but you have the choice of balls, bumps, ridges, nubs, spikes, lines or velvet."

"Hmm." Edward said. "What will they be made of?"

"A soft poly so they will moved." She said.

"I will try one of each." Edward said. "For both holes."

"Ok." She said tapping the pad.

"I like this one." I said clicking on the one what had lips on at the entrance.

"We can take a form of you lip tongue and put them in one." Vanessa said.

"Let's do it." I said.

"For this it's each, just some good hot kisses." She said.

Edward and I made out and then my lips were coated in the gel and left open to form. Once there were done the gel coated my tongue on both sides and I had to leave my mouth open. I was happy when it was gone.

"Ok, so there will take a bit longer." Vanessa said. "There is a good place to eat up the road and other shops to look in."

"I am starving." I said.

"Well then we will feed you and come back for everything." Edward said.

"Wait, the chair." I said.

"Yes, do you sell those?" Edward asked.

"I do." Vanessa said. "I will see if I have one in stalk, color?"

"Black." I said.

"Ok, have fun." She said and we walked to the restaurant and ate dinner.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Ok, so this chapter is mild M but still M, lol. A lot of filler content, I hope you enjoy and I hope you review, thank a bunch.

"I think this is our first date." I said.

"No, second." Edward said. "I cooked you dinner for the first."

"Man I put out on the first date." I said.

"Did you ever." He smiled and I laughed. "Both holes."

"It was a good first date." I said leaning over and kissing him.

"I should take you out more often." He said.

"Nah, I like being home." I said.

"Oh, why's that?" He asked.

"Because if I wanted to fuck you on the table I could and no one would care." I said.

He smirked and kissed me again.

"We're done here, what to window shop?" He asked.

"Sure." I said.

We walked down the street holding hand and looking in the windows of several shops.

"I can't believe Christmas is coming." He said.

"Four more months." I said. "Halloween is first."

"I was thinking of doing an event." He said.

"We should but only the staff should dress up, if customers did then there would be confusion on if someone was trying to blend in with the staff and someone could get hurt." I said.

"I can see that. "He said. "We'll go over more details later."

We were walking back a little shop that sold vintage clothes from the last era to today's style garb and we went into to look.

"Welcome to Vintage, I'm Bree." A tall girl said. "Let me know if I can help, dressing rooms are in the back."

There were others in the store so I walked over to my size and looked at some things.

"This is pretty." Edward said holding up a long sapphire blue dress.

"It is." I said feeling the material.

"Go try it on." Edward said.

Smiling I took the dress and went to the dressing room. I slipped out of my clothes and into the dress. I undid the bra and slipped it off because it looked weird. The dress was perfect. It fit me well and I smiled.

"Let me see." Edward said.

I am sure he could see me turning around and around in the dressing room. I opened the door and walked out. His eyes danced and I smiled.

"It's perfect." He said.

"It feels like it was made for me." I said looking in the mirror.

"Nice, we never thought we'd see that dress fit anyone." Bree said.

"We'll take it." Edward said.

"Really?" I asked turning toward him.

"It was meant to be yours." He said and I jumped into his arms and kissed him.

"What size shoe do you wear?" Bree asked.

"Six." I said.

"I have a feeling, I'll be right back." She said and rushed off.

"Thank you Edward I love it." I said kissing him.

"Seeing you this happy makes me happy." He said. "We'll have to go out dancing in it."

"Dancing?" I asked.

"Yes, us together moving as one." He said.

"I'd love that. " I said.

"Ok, so when we got the dress it came with these shoes." Bree said holding up the five inch sapphire blue heels with sapphires imbedded on the straps. "Now most sixes say they pinch and are too big for a five to wear but since the dress fits maybe the shoes will too."

Edward took the shoes and slid them on me and laced them up my ankle.

"Well?" He asked.

"Perfect." I said smiling.

"I knew it." Bree said.

"Did this dress come with any other things?" Edward asked.

"I bunch." Bree said. "I can show you on the racks."

"Let me change into my other clothes." I said popping into the dressing room and back out with the dress and shoes.

She showed us the racks and I swore I came. It was like my dream closet.

"Do you have a larger dressing room where she can try the racks of clothes on?" Edward asked.

"Sure." Bree said and pulled the racks in a back room. "I'll leave you to it."

She left and I hung the dress up and set the shoes down.

"Ok, you get naked now." Edward said and I took off my clothes save for my thong and he helped me try on the clothes.

"It's like they were made for me." I said.

"You look good in all of them." He said.

"I'll have to come back when I get paid." I said.

"You will not." He said.

"Edward you are spoiling me." I said.

"I plan to." He said. "You need clothes and these all look amazing."

I smiled and looked at myself in the mirror.

"One last outfit." Edward said and I took off the shirt and skirt I was wearing.

I felt the silky lace slide over me and Edward helped it over my breast. The shirt slid down and rest right about level with my ass. Short shorts slid up my legs and rests right about the edge of my ass. Edward found the boots in the rack and slid them up my legs. They ended about mid-thigh. As he laced them I heard him groan.

"Wow." I said looking at me.

There was a knock at the door and Edward opened it.

"I came to check on how things were going." Bree said. "Wow you look amazing."

"Thanks." I said.

"I found a few more things and you should know the matching shoes and accessories are all still here."

"Would you pack them all up, we'll be taking them all." Edward said.

"The whole collection?" Bree asked.

"Yes." Edward said.

Bree took the racks and left Bella with a few more clothes to try on.

"I like this outfit." I said. "The lace says look but imagine what it all looks like."

"It does that." Edward said.

"These boots are so soft, must have cassimere lining." I said bending over and feeling it.

"They do." Edward said standing behind me and pulling me up against him.

His cock was hard and I knew what it wanted. I moved my hips and moaned softly.

"You have to be quiet." He said.

I nodded and he peeled the shorts and thong off me. He leaned me forward and I braced on the wall. His cock moved right into my pussy and my back arched and I moaned into his hand.

"Yes, so good." He said looked at us in the mirror. "I want you later in nothing but those."

"Ok." I said and thrust back to meet him

We knew we didn't have much time so we were fast and hard. He used his handkerchief to clean us and I tried on the last few things.

"I like this swimsuit." I said.

"It looks good, maybe in the summer we can vacation somewhere hot." He said

"I'd like that." I said.

I changed back into my clothes and we walked out to find Cory.

"Hello, I am Wanda, I have everything ready." An older women said. "Will you be taking those?"

"Where is Bree?" I asked.

"Who?" She asked.

"The girl who's been helping us." I said.

"I haven't a clue." She said packing the last of the clothes. "Are we ready?"

"Not yet." I said moving over to a case. "Those match my other piercings."

"They do." Edward said. "Would you like them?"

"Please." I said.

"Wanda you have a customer asking for you." A tall dark women said.

"I am helping these people right now." Wanda said.

"Excuse me." I said. "Are you the owner?"

"I am." The lady said. "Name is Molly."

"Molly, do you know where Bree is?" I asked.

"She's stalking a shelf." She said. "Why?"

"Well she's been helping me since I arrived and we told her to pack everything we wanted and came out to find Wanda ready to check us out." I said. "I wondered if she was trying to take Bree's commission."

"She was." Molly said. "Wanda?"

"They took the whole Wright's collection." Wanda said. "The commission alone would've paid for my trip."

"Wanda, Bree has two babies that need that money more then you." Molly said. "You should be ashamed. Go help Mrs. Corbin now."

Wanda shot a glare at me and sulked off.

"I am so sorry for that." Molly said. "She's been a bully since I hired Bree."

"Bree was a great help." I said. "Made me feel comfy."

"Bree dear come here." Molly said.

"Can I help you Miss Molly?" She asked.

"You can ring you customers up." Molly said.

"But Wanda said…"

"Wanda is not your boss." Molly said. "You earned this sale."

Bree smiled and walked behind the counter.

"Oh, we want the Sapphire ear rings." Edward said.

"Which ones, we have about ten sets." Bree asked.

"Can we see them all?" Edward asked.

"Sure." She said pulling them all. "They do have matching things to go with them."

"Like?" Edward asked.

"Several different necklaces, bracelets, anklets, toe rings, hand rings, hip belts, hair clips, pins, bands, Needles and Hair Jewelry sets as well as arm cuffs, foot jewelry, hand jewelry, sapphire crystals that with some Nal paste you can stick on you where ever and they wont come off until you use soap and water and then just dry and reuse." Bree said. "We all have some broaches and one that comes attached to a sapphire blue sheer cover you can wrap around your body."

"Bree a moment please." Molly called.

"Excuse me." She said and I looked over at Edward.

"They all sound pretty but I don't need them." I said.

"Too bad you are getting them." Edward said smiling

"Sorry about that, Miss Molly wanted to inform me of some of the collection not known about." Bree said. "She has offered to show you if you like."

"Of course we would." Edward said. "And have all you mentioned packaged."

Molly led us into her office and down into another room.

"Sorry about the walk, I don't keep this up with the collection because I believe it needs to go to the right owner." Molly said.

She pressed some keys into the pad on the wall and it slid open.

"Some of these things are for more sexual use then public use." She said. "Also some wont fit upstairs and answering the question about what it's used for is maddening."

I giggled and looked over the jewelry.

"This would go around your hips." She said pulling out a hip belt what was in a triangle form and placed it on my hips.

"In jingles." I said moving my hips.

Edward chuckled behind me.

"Is that a full body jewelry? 'Edward asked.

"Oh yes." Molly said. "We have the light one and this one here." She moved over and opened another wall. "It more heavy."

"Can Bella try it on?" Edward asked.

"Sure." Molly said and I took my clothes off and she placed the jewelry over me and Edward smiled.

"I like it." She said.

I smiled and looked in the mirror. It jingled too and I smiled.

"It reminds me of a Belly Dancers outfit from the last era." I said. "The one that would jingle as a woman danced."

"Yes." Molly said. "I have two outfits both in you Sapphire blue." She said.

She helped me out of the full body jewelry and into the belly dancer outside. I moved around in it and giggled.

"Do you have the finger symbols?"

"Yes." She said handing them over and I danced a moment and tested them out.

"Such talent you have." She said.

"Thank you." I said happily.

"Do you dance?" She asked.

"Yes, I love all forms." I said.

"Then I think you'll like these." She said opening the third wall. "They are dance costumes from all over the world from this era to last."

I smiled and ran my hands all over them.

"Amazing." I said seeing them. "Some of these dances have gone out but the clothes were amazing."

"I do have one outfit from India from the last era, it was a formal dress with matching hair piece, necklace, arm jewelry and shoes." She said.

I tried it on and stood shocked in the mirror. It was so pretty and the jewels dazzled in the lights.

"Wow." Edward said. "You look so beautiful."

"I feel that way." I said. "It feels like magic."

Edward smiled and I felt so happy.

"Would you like to see some of the more sexual things? Molly asked.

"Yes." Edward said and I changed out of the outfit but Molly told me to stay naked.

"These rings would go over each breast and the could be tighten." Molly said. "May I?"

I nodded and she did it. They squeeze tight and I knew if someone touched my nipples I'd come. Luckily she took them off.

"Now I noticed you are pierced, do you have one between the holes?" She asked.

"Yes." I said.

She smiled and pulled out a thin light chain with sapphires woven into it.

"This would attach there and hang down." She said. "It was a calling to your lover to come."

Edward took the chain and I bent over and he attached it and I stood up. I could feel in and moved and it.

"It looked good." He said before removing in.

"These clips would be used to torture a girl during games of dominations." Molly said.

Edward picked on up and opened it.

"They are dulled so you don't tear the flesh but they pinch and it's said to cause pain pleasure." She said.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

I nodded and he attached to clip and I jumped.

"It's a good pain." I said.

Edward smiled and took it off.

"This is a breast harness." Molly said slipping it over me and buckling it in place. "It was often used at decoration to say play with my breast."

"It does say that." Edward said and I giggled.

"No this one." Molly said taking the harness off. "This on is known as I binder."

She told Edward how to put my nipple though and in was buckled into place

"A man could play with the nipple to drive his lover crazy." Molly said.

Edward smiled and leaned over and licked my nipple and I'll I could do was moan.

It was removed and Molly showed us several different sets of tassels.

"You'd put Nal paste on the rim and stick them over your nipples with you piercing inside and then the tassels would hang down." Molly said.

She showed me several Garter Belts with sapphires sewn into them.

"These cuffs I have seen over the years, you put one on the wrist and one on the thigh and it traps you there." She said putting them on me. "They have a squeeze to release so no messing with keys during sex."

I giggled and she took them off me.

"Now this is like the cuffs but different." She said. "This would go here." She place a small collar around my neck and buckled it into place. "This strap runs down the back and the cuffs lock her hands in place.

She did it and I wiggled around a bit.

"You would be helpless to defend yourself." She said and then released me. "This one cuffs the girls hand around her neck."

I looked it over and saw Edward liked it.

"Now we have several chains that can attach to the piercings you have." She pulled out several and they looked like the one dangled from me a bit ago. "May I?"

I nodded and she moved the chain attaching it to the right places on my best and Edward helped her with the clit and ass one.

"It would entice your lover showing him all the different places you have piercings." Molly said.

"Are you enticed lover?" I asked Edward."

"Very much so." He said kissing me.

"Young love." Molly said and the chain was removed. "Now this ring would go over both breast, one near the body."

Edward helped her and soon it was in place bringing my breast together.

"Now this one would go near the top, some say Nal paste should be used to keep it in place, but once on a man should he wish could slip inside and use them for pleasure."

Edward got the second one on and I could feel his cock rock hard against me.

"What a joy it would be." He said kissing my neck.

A phone beeped and Molly was called to the front.

"I have to see to something, it may take awhile so look around." She said.

Once she was gone I turned to Edward kissing him.

"I need you now." I said.

He wasted no time removing the ring and lifting me and pushing his cock into me. My hands wrapped around his neck and I kinda hung there well he fucked me.

"Yesssssssss." I hissed.

"This is torture." He said.

"I know." I said as he pounded into me.

"I want everything." He said. "I will put it to good use."

I moaned and he pushed me up against the fall. My legs were able to move and wrap around him. He continued moving in me and I kissed matching his pace. My hands ran up and down over his shirt and I moaned. He came as I did and then stood there still in me panting.

"I have become a slave to sex." He said.

"Are you complaining?" I asked.

"Never." He said kissing me.

He let my legs down and moved the kisses down my body and soon licking me clean as I moaned.

We finished and Edward redressed and I went to look around.

"Sorry about that. "Molly said coming in. "Did you find more?"

"We will take everything." Edward said. "All the outfits, jewelry and toys."

"Thank you Edward." I said kissing him.

"And I do want the dance clothes as well." He said. "I'd love to see you dance them all for me."

I smiled and kissed him.

"I will have to research some but I'd be happy too." I changed into my clothes and as she was packing things away she chuckled.

"I totally spaced I had these." She said pulling out a leather bustier top that was sapphire blue and had many sapphires embedded on it. "It has a skirt and heels if I am remember right."

Moving more things into packages she found them. The skirt was small and laced up bot side and the heels were six inch heel with leather thigh high boots attached. The eyelets and bucklers were encrusted in sapphires and the laces tipped with two bigger ones.

"We will be taking those as well." Edward said.

I smiled and knew what he wanted.

"I will need to find a display case for all this." I said.

"I have two upstairs I can have Bree show you while I pack." Molly said.

"That would be good." Edward said.

Molly called Bree and she took us upstairs to the furniture room I didn't know what there.

"We have this one in black with glass shelves." Bree said. "It lights up too."

"And the other?" Edward asked.

"It's oak and over here." She said.

"We don't need to see it." I said.

"Yes, it would clash with our room." He said.

"And I like our room." I said.

"This one will do." He said.

"Ok, and I should let you know it has other parts." She said.

"A set?" I asked.

"Yes kinda." She said. "Over here is the vanity table, mirror and chair. The shelves go with, I think it's for the bathroom, you could put products or towels on them. The man who sold them said they came from the last era and well I don't know much about it."

She showed us and Edward took it too.

"And here is the room divider and it has sapphire jewels embedding along the flowers." She said. "I think people once used them for changing behind that is why the sheer is there."

"What else is in the collection?" I asked.

"There is the jewelry case." She said moving over to the case.

It looked like a house and I giggled.

"I know a house." Bree said giggling.

"So you could put sets in these draws and single pieces here." She said. "They are lined with sapphire blue velvet and it does light up as well."

"I like it." I said. "I could hang the necklaces here a the rings have slots here."

"This chaise came with it, Miss Molly has the pad replaced." She said. "There are these shelves and Candle Holder. It came with a case of scented and white candles."

"Is that a hammock?" I asked.

"Yes, it came as well." Bree said.

"I want it." I said moving over to it feeling it.

"It's cassimere." I said smiling. "And the netting is sapphire blue."

"They are embedded all over as well." Bree said. "It can hold up to 1000 pounds."

"If you want it you get it." Edward said.

I smiled and hugged him.

"I think you might like the last few things." Bree said. "This is the canopy bed that came with and you see it has the sapphire shire curtains and they are embedded all over it."

"It's bigger than the one I have now." Edward said.

"I can see my cuffed to the headboard well you mercilessly took me." I whispered in his ear and he smirked.

"Miss Molly has the mattresses replaced and the matching bedding comes with three sets of sheets, top and bottom, set sets of pillow cases so six in total. There are three bed skirts, one ripples down, one straight down and tight fitter and the third one is puffy, made from many layers of sheer so when it's on it looks like the bed is floating on a blue cloud. There are six blankets some soft like cassimere, and some down like. It also has a set of accent pillows."

"I like it." Edward said.

"Three more items to see." Bree said. "This is a wood rack for the fireplace."

"Do you have a fireplace?"

"I do and I've been meaning to get one of these but I keep spacing." Edward said.

"So it came in with everything and I think it's a rug for in front of the fireplace." She said rolling it out. "It's the sapphire blue and is very soft."

"We could curl up but the fire this Christmas and make love." I said.

"I'd like that." Edward said.

"The last item is this swing." Bree said leading us over.

"It would work in the back yard." Edward said. "I have this tree and it could sit under in perfectly."

"I love it all." I told him.

"Me too." He said. "We'll take the whole set."

"I will arrange for a delivery tomorrow if that works?" Bree said.

"Perfect." Edward said.

"Can we take the Hammock tonight?" I asked.

"If Roger is still here I will ask him if he could deliver it." Bree said.

"Thanks." I said.

We walked back down to the main store and found Molly.

"Good, I have a few things to show you." She said. "Did you find what you needed?"

"Yes." Edward said.

"They are taking the whole Rod Iron collection." Bree said.

"A fine choice." She said and led us back to the room. "So there few items you didn't see."

"This is a music box." I said picking up the box and opening it. "It even has a ballerina in a Sapphire blue tutu."

"Yes, is came with these a brush, comb and mirror." Molly said. "I had the brushes replaced when I first got it but it never sold."

I closed the lid and Edward said we'd take time.

"I also found these." She said holding up a pair of fuzzy sapphire blue handcuff. "Four pair of them too."

I laughed and Edward said we'd be happy to take him.

"This stuff has been locked away so long I will miss them but I know they are going to a good place." Molly said as we walked back up stairs.

"Roger says he and his crew can have everything to your place tonight for an extra 100." Bree said.

"Done." Edward said and the group of men began loading things into a truck.

"Oh, Bella I found these and thought you might like them." Bree said. "They are hip scarfs but I have seen them used as tops as well."

I looked at them and smiled.

"This one has the Sapphires on it but clear crystals as well." She said.

"I love them." I said.

"One has emeralds on it, I wasn't sure if it would work." She said.

I looked over the scarf and smiled.

"I will take them all." I said.

She smiled and added them to my packages.

"Do you have everything?" Edward asked.

"Yes." I said smiling.

"Ok so here is your total." Bree said and I looked away not wanting to know. Edward paid and put the information for delivery.

"Ok, Roger said about two hours." Bree said.

"Thank you." I said. "You've been an amazing help."

"Thank you." Bree said.

Edward smiled and handed her a money card.

"That is a proper thank you." He said. "I know you get commission but you were amazing and dealing with us in our love state can be hard."

"It was refreshing." Bree said. "I have never met a man willing to spoil a woman simply because it makes him happy to."

"I'd do anything for Bella." Edward said.

Roger called Edward over to talk.

"I heard Molly say you had two babies at home." I said.

"I do." She said smiling. "Violet is three and Alisha is one."

"Do you have a husband?" I asked.

"No, he died being stupid." She said. "He could never stay out of trouble, always claimed it was for a better life, I think it's because he was lazy and didn't want to get a real job."

"Men." I said and we giggled.

"You have a good one." She said.

"I do and I'm sure you'll find one as well." I said.

"Maybe." She said. "I am just glad you two came in here, I was on the verge of happening to take another job and I really didn't want to work for the slime ball."

"Does it not pay well here?" I asked.

"It does when I'm not being cheated out of my commissions and it happens often with the girls here." She said. "Miss Molly tries to stop them but can't always. Your commission will help keep a roof over my girl's head and food on the table."

"Well I am glad we came in too." I said. "I hope she doesn't give you a hard time because I spoke up and made you the commission instead."

"Oh she'll be a nightmare." Bree said. "I may be working for the slime ball come next month."

"What slime ball?" I asked.

"His name is Newman and he owns a trashy strip club." Bree said.

"Listen to me, you have to leave here, come to Tease and ask for me." I said. "The joint is no place for you."

"Tease?" Cory asked.

"Edward owns it." I said. "It opens on Saturday and is way better."

"Do you dance?" She asked.

"I do and I do the books." I said.

"Cool." She said. "I did it for many years, I miss it at times but I couldn't stand the creeps wanting to pay me for sex. I'm not a whore."

"I understand that." I said.

"I heard that he takes 50% of the tips you make, makes you sleep with him and often pressures you into sleeping with others at the club." She said.

"So sick." I said.

"Bree that brat made a mess go clean it up." Wanda said.

"No, your client your mess." Bree said.

"Oh did miss fancy rich bitch here give you a back bone." She neared.

"Excuse me?" I said.

"You come in here all high and mighty and cheat me out of a commission." She said.

"You tried to cheat Bree out of it." I said.

"She doesn't deserve them." She said. "She's a whore."

Bree smacked her and Wanda fell back.

"Don't ever call me that again." She said. "I am not a whore, I've never slept with a guy for money unlike you who took that slime ball into the dressing room and fucked him for 100 bucks."

"Ewww." I said.

"What is going on?" Molly asked coming in.

"She hit me." Wanda said.

"And you called me a whore for the last time." Bree said. "Miss Molly I love working here and you work around my time with the girls but I can't do it. I am always being cheated out of money that should be mine and I am tired of the girls calling me a whore because I'm a single mom. I have to go."

"I understand and I am sorry I didn't see it sooner." Molly said. "I will get you your last check."

She walked off and taking Wanda with her.

"You were amazing." I said.

"Thanks." Bree said. "Now I have to find a new job."

"What's going on?" Edward said coming over.

"I found you your last waitress." I said.

"Me?" Bree said.

"Yes, I know you dance and we will get you there, but if you need a job a.s.a.p. we have one." I said.

"We do." Edward said. "If Bella likes you I am willing to put you on pay."

"Oh, thank you." She said. "I have kids, can I work around them?"

"Of course you can." Edward said. "I have moms that work for me now along with college girls."

"Bella said you open Saturday." She said.

"I do, it's going to be big and will more than likely run into Sunday." Edward said. "Will that be an issue?"

"No, my mom can take my girl." She said. "Do I need to get clothes?"

"I will take care of that." Bella said. "In fact us girls are going on a bonding spa day tomorrow, can you make it?"

"Sure, I can take my girls to my mom's tonight since I'm not working." She said.

"Ok, here is the address to the spa we're meeting at ten." I said handing her a card. "And this is the address to Tease."

"Come by in the morning and ask for Jasper or Garrett." Edward said. "They are my bartenders and will get your information and they will have some papers for you fill out."

"Ok, I'll be there." Bree said.

Molly reappeared and handed Bree her last check.

"Good luck." She said.

Cory thanked her and left.

"Roger will have everything to you on time." Molly said. "And I am sorry about Wanda."

"She needs to go up." I said. "But I will not hold her actions against you."

"Thank you." Molly said. "And thank you for shopping with us."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey, so I know I skipped a couple days but had to do some editing. I hope more people review soon as I like knowing what people think. I like seeing that the story has a fallowing, I hate to be writing for nothing, lol. I am looking for a reader, I have so many different stories going that I haven't posted, if anyone is interested in reading what I have so far for some of them I could use the feedback. (Some are rated M and some aren't) Thanks to those who review and remember mature readers only.

* * *

We smiled and headed back to Vanessa.

"Thought you two go lost." She said.

"We were at Vintage." I said.

"I understand." Vanessa said. "If you wanted to look at anything else do it now well I unload these last nighties."

Edward and walked back to the last rom we were in and he found some oil that he could massage me with and still eat. I found a couple cock rings with vibes and got a few different ones.

"Are you good?" Edward asked.

"I think so." I said.

We were walking down a hall when Edward saw a door marked Movies

"Go check it out, I see something out front I like." I told him and he walked in and I walked to the front.

"Did he find my movie room?" Vanessa asked.

"Yes." I said and we giggled. "Did these just come in?"

"Yep." She said. "They have your color."

I looked at the nights and picked a couple.

"Did you see the new thongs?" She asked.

I walked over and found many I liked and got them

"Van I want that corset." I said.

"Ok." She said and got it down.

I walked around and found stockings I'd needed and some booty shorts I liked.

"Bella come over here." Vanessa called and I wondered over to her. "What do you think?"

"Leather thong?" I asked.

"Yes, and this one is fur, have many color and look these ones come with animals on them." She said.

"I need a lioness." I said.

"Color?" She asked.

"All." I said and we giggled as she gathered what I wanted.

"This is cute." I said picking out the netted tops.

"A new thing too." She said.

"I'll take a black, white and sapphire blue." I said smiling.

We were packing the bags when Edward came back.

"This one is on the Kama Sutra." He said.

"Cool." I said and we got it too.

"Since you were gone so long I tried something." Vanessa said. "I took the form of your pussy and made it into a small tube and then I put the soft spikes in it and on the outside, so you could use it during sex."

"Wow." I said feeling it.

"I've never done them before, so I was hoping you two might test them for me and let me know so if it's good I can sell more." She said.

"We'd be happy too." Edward said.

"I did to the anal ones too." She said. "And you will see at the end they are opened so semen can get out. Too much and it might tear."

"I understand. "Edward said.

Everything was packed and Edward paid.

"Thank you Van for everything." I said hugging her. "I will let you know about your creations."

"Thanks." She said and we leaded the bags into the car and headed home.

"It's still early." Edward said.

"Can we stop for some ice cream?" I asked.

"Sure." Edward said. "The boys will not be there until seven."

We pulled into the ice shop and went inside.

"I'll have a banana split." I told the lady behind the counter.

"I'll take a Chocolate Milkshake." Edward said.

I giggled as he pouted when I paid.

"You spoiled me all day let me spoil you." I said sliding into the corner booth to wait for our food.

"Bella I just don't want you think you have to pay, I have more than enough money to last many lifetimes." He said. "I like spoiling you."

Out food arrived and I took a bite and moaned.

"Good?" He asked.

I gave him and he smiled.

"I've never really had anyone to take care of me." I said. "My mom was a whore so she spent most her days on her back and I was left to raise and defend myself. When In finally escaped that world, Charlie wasn't the hands on dad. Beside I was at college and you'd been there."

"I have." He said.

"I was only sixteen though." I said.

"That had to be rough." He said.

"I made it through it." I said. "But I did it on my own, I danced under age and paid my college off myself."

"Wow." He said.

"Young girl with big nipples sold to many crowds. I said.

"I bet." She said.

"But my point is I've never had anyone take care of me and want to do it simply because they care about me." I said. "So go easy."

"Will do." He said. "I just don't want you to worry ever."

"I will try not to." I said kissing him.

"That isn't allowed her." The women from the counter said coming over.

"Kissing?" I asked.

"Please." She said. "Take it outside, most people do it by the dumpster."

"That is sick." I said. "I want to leave."

"Gladly." Edward said and we left out barely eaten food on the table.

"What a jerk." I said getting in the car.

"I'm sorry she did that." Edward said.

"She was jealous." I said.

"You could tell that?" He asked.

"Yes." I said. "You saw how she looked at you."

"No, I wasn't looking at her." He said.

I smiled and leaned over and kiss him.

"I wanna have some fun." I said. "Push your chair back."

He moved his chair and I climbed down between him his knees thankful that th steering wheel was in the dashl and smiled. I took his cock out of his pants and began sucking on it. His hands were in my hair and his head thrown back moaning.

I sucked him until he came and then jacked him off until he was hard again.

"She's watching." He said.

"Good." I said and moved so I was on my chair.

I pushed in back and opened the moon window. I winked at Edward as I removed my thong and then mounted the console.

"Come take your lioness." I told him.

He shifted over me and I felt his cock slide deep into and I moaned loudly. He worked me hand and I moaned cumming every other thrust. When he sped up I used my muscles to clamp on him and when he came I did too.

"Ohhhhhhh." He moaned. "Take my cock baby."

"Mmmmmmmm." I moaned back.

When he moved to his seat I moved to my. The lady was just standing and gawking at us. I learned over and kissed Edward.

"Thank you?" I said.

"Happy to be service." He said kissing me.

I waved to her as we drove out of the parking lot and headed him

For an hour is was busy as men moved things in and out of the house but soon everything was set up.

"I put the chair from Vanessa's over here." Edward said. "And your hammock is under the skylight as you asked.

"Thank you." I said smiling happy.

We got everything put away and in order.

"I have your costumes in the guess bedroom." He said.

"Ok." I said. "I can't wait to start using them. Maybe some of the girls from the club might like to use them in routines."

"That would be nice of you to share." He said.

"I am happy too." I said.

"So now that everything is away I want you naked on the bed." Edward said.

"What about the boots?" I asked.

"The blue ones." He said and I ran to the closet and got them. He helped me lace them up.

"One more thing." I said going over to my jewelry box and grabbing the small chain. "I want to wear it and see how it feels during sex."

Edward smiled and bent me over the bed and put in on.

"I do like it." He said.

I smiled and climbed onto the bed. He joined me and handed me a box.

"What's this?' I asked opening it.

"Vanessa made it special to my order." He said as I pulled out the sapphire incrusted cock.

"EC" I said running my fingers over the letters.

"That way you will always have me in you." He said.

I smiled and kissed him.

"Thank you." I said. "I do love your cock."

He smiled and I licked the tip.

"Put it in me." I said handing it to him

I laid back on the bed and he cuffed my hands to the head board.

"See I am using them." He said.

I smiled and spread my legs for him.

"So submissive." He said and lowered his face to my pussy and licked me until I was on the edge and then stopped. He'd wait for me to calm and then would going back and then pull off.

"You are torturing me." I moaned.

"I know." I said giggling and then I felt it. The tip if the fake cock was at my pussy lips and I moaned feeling in slide into me inch by inch slowly.

"Oh god." I moaned. "I can feel the jewels."

"Now you know the way I feel when I enter you." He said.

He moved the cock in and out of me slowly and pulled on the chain and I moaned.

"Do you like knowing my jewel incrusted fake cock is in you." He asked.

"Yes." I moaned.

He rubbed my clit pulling on the chair more and thrust hard into me and I came out squeezing the hard cock inside me.

"So fucking hot." Edward said.

He lifted my hips making my legs fall wide and open and slid is cock into my ass. He held the chair tight in his mouth.

"Oh god." I moaned.

"Two cocks in you at once." He said.

He moved both cocks in and out of me at the same time and I moaned. Then he moved to one and then the other. The chain tugged on me and I moaned.

"I can feel it." He said.

"Oh fuck me." I moaned.

He pushed the fake one back in me and then moved the chain down so it ran over my clit and could be held by a hand. He moved raising a bit and started fucking my ass hard.

I started panting form squeezing the cock in my pussy and was getting closer. He was watching me so he pulled the fake out and in until I was on the brink and then moved his real cock into me taking the chain into me and I moaned and I squeezed him cumming with him.

"Thank you." I said kissing him.

He reached up and released my hands and I moved them to so I could wrap them around him. His cock was still hard in my pussy.

"That chain is in me." I said.

"I know, I feel it." He said. "Feels good."

"Yes." I said agreeing with him.

I whimpered when he pulled out of me taking the chain out too.

"Don't fret, I'll be back in there soon." He said. "Roll over into my favorite position."

I smiled and rolled over. I then felt him cuff my hand to my ankle on both sides.

"The wrester?" I asked.

"Yep." He said.

He tugged on the chain some more and I moaned. I felt the oil rub into my ass and then felt the tip of a plug enter me. He moved in in me and I felt the first anal ball bump me and he worked in making me moan. Once it was in the second, third and forth popped in and the stopper stopped at my entrance. He moved the chair up my ass and wrapped it around my left hand.

"Nice." He said as he mounted me and pushed into me.

I moaned cumming and he began fucking me in short hard strokes and then in long hard ones. My hands moved with each thrust and it tugged on me.

"Oh god, It feels so good." I moaned.

He undid the cuffed and rolled us over. He let me have the control and I set about fucking him. He tugged on the chain while I fucked him. When I felt him close I began to swirl my hips leaning over his legs so he could see me. He reached down and began moving the toy in my ass and every time a ball passed out I moaned cumming on him. As I felt him nearing I used my muscles to squeeze him. He sat up pulling me back to his chest holding me as we both came.

"Hmmmmmm." I moaned. "So good."

"Yes." He said.

"It is late we should shower and sleep." He said.

"Ok." I said pulling my pussy off his cock.

He held the chain as we walked to the shower. He made me bend over the bench and finally removed it.

"I do like that." I said. "Plays nicely."

"It does." He said as we stepped into the water.

He washed me and I washed in. We dried each other and I helped me put lotion on.

"I want to try something." I said taking his hand and leading him to the hammock.

He climbed in and laid down. I grabbed a blanket and laid it over him so we had cover and then I move the curtains around it and climbed in with him. I was wrapped around his body and he moved the blanket over us and called for the lights off.

I leaned up and kissed him.

"Good night."

"Night." He said and I feel asleep totally embraced by him.

"Bree you made it." I said seeing her out front.

"Yes easy to find." She said.

"Well let's go meet the others." I said leading her into the spa. "Hey girls, this is Bree she is out newest waitress."

Everyone said hello and we talked until Kebbie came out.

"Ok, all but one of you needs waxing, take a lolly and lets go." She said.

I didn't need a lolly so I fallowed her.

After we were waxed we met with Kate who was sitting the dressing room.

"Ok, mud baths." Kebbie said.

I slipped my robe off and climbed into the mud back. Soon we were all soaking in the mud while the worked applied a face mask to us.

After that we rinsed and get wrapped in seed weed.

"Is this part of the job?" Bree asked.

"It's a perk." I said. "Edward wants us to be ready for tomorrow."

"I don't think I've ever met a man like your Edward." She said. "No other bosses take care of their people like this."

"He is a good man." I said.

"Bella loves Edward." Alice sang and we giggled.

After they were done we rinsed and went out to the sun yard which was a room with many heating lamps. We all got massages and then we had some lunch at the Café and then went to Carmen's were we got our nail and hair done.

"What are you up to these days Jessica?" I asked seeing in.

"Just getting my nails done." She said.

"How's Newman?" I asked.

"It's work." She said. "A bit slow."

"Really, how many you average a night?" I asked.

"Fifty or so." She said. "Many tip well."

"That's good." I said.

"Bella how many people will be there tomorrow?" Rosalie asked.

"Who knows, hundreds I believe." I said. "That is what Edward and Ben are saying."

"That is a lot." She said.

"Yes and he says about that many for the room, so we will all make good money tomorrow and Sunday." I said.

"I am excited about the room." Angela said. "I found the perfect props."

"Me too." I said and we giggled.

"I know what I'm doing when my first pay." Alice said.

"Benjamin told me you called him." Tia said.

"Yes, I am so excited." Alice said.

I giggled and we talked some more. Jessica left at some point and then we went shopping.

"He buys us clothes too?" Bree asked.

"He wants you to look good going to and from the club." I said. "So find some things you like."

She smiled and Alice drug her off.

"So Bella I need a favor." Rosalie said. "My car isn't going to be fix, I guess it's finally died. I was hoping I could keep using yours."

"Sure." I said.

"Thank you." She said hugging me. "I got insurance on it so it's safe."

"Ok." I said.

Once everyone had their clothes I sent them home to sleep and be ready for tomorrow.

"Hey Bella." Jasper said coming in. "How was spa day?"

"Good." I said. "Edward in his office?"

"Yes ma'am he is." He said and I walked up.

I knocked and he called me in.

"So how was today?" He asked.

"Good, Bree got along with everyone." I said.

"That's good." Edward said. "Jasper talked to her about the peep show and she said she's try it."

"Cool that means I only need to do two shows." I said.

"Opening and closing." Edward said.

I nodded and tapped it into my pad.

"I ran into Jessica's at Carmen's." I said. "She seems so sad and told me Newman's isn't doing well."

"I don't know why some men keep going there." He said.

"Oh, that's because he forces his girls to sleep with them." I said. "Free sex brings them back."

"What?" He said.

"Bree knows a girl that used to work there." I said. "She told us all about it today."

"No I know how to get rid of him." He said picking up the phone.

I smiled and left him to his call and walked back to the bar.

"It's done." Ben said coming down. "Wanna see?"

"Of course I do." I said and he walked me up.

"Where are you going?" Edward said coming out of his office.

"To see my play cage." I said taking his hand and he walked with us up.

Seeing the set was crazy.

"How many rooms?"

"Ten." Ben said. "The dressing room is here."

"It looks amazing." I said.

"It's sold out already." Ben said. "Which reminds me I didn't get your Stage name."

"It's Dreamy." Edward said.

"No, I changed it." I said. "It's Sapphire."

"Ok, I have some business to do." He said leaving.

"Why the change?" He asked.

"Edward you adorned me in sapphires." I said. "Do you not like it?"

"No, I love it." He said.

"Why do you like them so much?" I asked.

"It's your birth stone." He said.

My heart skipped a beat and I smiled.

"Plus the color looks good on you." He said.

"You really are the best man ever." I said leaning up and kissing him

"You make it easy." He said.

"Since we were the first to do it on the floor and in the office shall we my it three or three?" I asked kissing him.

"We mustn't break our luck now." He said lowering me onto the plush carpet kissing.

We made love and fucked like bunnies in that room and I knew it would be hit.

"I have an idea." I said. "But it's for a ways off." I was wearing Edward's shirt and we lay on the room.

"Ok." He said.

"You know how we're playing around with Kama Sutra, I was thinking maybe if we get good at it, maybe for the week of Valentine's we could do a couple's peep show with you and I in this room." I said.

"That sounds like a great idea." Edward said. "Couples viewing us have sex as maybe the Audio goes over where we're doing so they know."

"Yes." I said.

"Bella it's brilliant." Edward said. "We'll have to get really good."

"Yes we will." I said kissing him.

"What's your favorite position?" He asked me.

"I like Som Yama." I said.

"Which one is that?" He asked.

"It's also know and the Yoke." I said. "You start sitting on your feet, then my legs are over your arms, my arms are around your neck and your hands hold me guiding me to and from you cock."

He smiled and moved so we were in the position and he drew me to his cock sliding in.

"Mmmmm, that's it." I said. "It's like you are feeding your cock to me and you get to say how much I get."

He moved me more and I moaned.

"I also like Goltava." I said. "The Ass."

"Yes, it's a good one." He said drawing me back onto his cock. "Do you want me there?"

"Yes." I moaned.

Moving us to standing he bent me toward one of the viewing rooms and moves his cock into my ass. He pulled me back hard and moved my legs so they were over his and he fucked me well I grasp the window.

"Oh, oh god." I moaned.

"I loved this one too." He said.

"Nearacuta is amazing as well." I said.

"The Buffet." He said.

"Yes." I moaned. "You did to me in the car the other day too."

"Yes, so good and amazing." He said. "You know mine?"

"Yes." I said and we moved to the flood.

He moved to my pussy and fucked me hard until we came.

"I have a surprise on that front later." I said kissing him while I mounted his hips his cock moving into my wet folds.

I moved my swirled my hips over him and he moaned.

"I loved we you do that." He said.

"Me too." I said moaning.

We came one more time and then dead to check on the rest of the club. It was all in order so we headed home. I made us dinner and we hung out watching TV and making out. He held me in our new bed that night and I was happy.

* * *

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hiya, sorry it's taken me so long to post, I was pouting because the lack of reviews. I like that people are fallowing the story and marking it as a favorite but I like to hear what people think so please review it makes happy and want to post more and I have lots in store for the gang. I even have an EPOV coming soon. So enjoy and REVIEW. Rated M as always so be mature about the content you're reading.

* * *

Saturday started with a bang and I do mean bang. Edward had woken before me and I was laying on my stomach with my legs spread and he just couldn't help himself. He mounts me driving home hard and fast.

"Oooooohhhhhh." I moaned.

"You sleep in my favorite position." Edward growled biting my ear.

"Mmmmmmmmm." I moaned.

"I never got my surprise last night." He said.

"I'm sorry." I said. "Let me go get it now."

He let me up and I ran to the closet. I found the blue one and put it on. Walking out I saw his eyes focus on it.

"I thought you might like this." I said. "I am the lioness after are."

"You are." He said. "Let me mount you my sweet lioness."

I moved to my position and Edward moved the thong aside and slid right back in me and I moaned. He fucked me hard until we both came and then rolled us over so I was on top and turned me so I was facing him. I began moving up and down his cock and he moved his hand over the lioness head on my thong.

"You are so amazing." He said. "You allow me to dominate you and find ways to entice me to do it more and more."

"I love when you mount me." I said. "Being submissive to you makes me happy because I'm pleasing you. I know you'd never do anything without asking and never anything to hurt me."

"Never." He said.

"Allowing you to dominate me brings me pleasure and you as well." I said. "No I am not into calling you master or any of that, but I do ware your markings on me every day and I love that."

He moved so we were sitting locked together and I kissed him.

"My body enjoys yours and my mind loves the challenges you present me and my heart…"

"Your heart?" He asked.

"My heart loves you." I said.

"As my heart loves you." He said kissing me.

We didn't move from that position, we just rubbed and kissed each others.

"I have never loved anyone." He said. "You are my first."

"And you are mine." I said.

"How is I got you?" He asked. "With how much I've screwed up in my 22 years I got you."

"I needed a job and you took a chance on me." I said.

"Well I am glad I did." He said kissing me. "You are the best thing to ever happen to me."

"I love you." I said softly leaning my forehead to his.

"I love you too." He said.

"Edward?" I said.

"What?"

"Fuck me." I ordered and he rolled me onto my back and fucked me hard.

We both came at the same time and it was amazing.

After we showered and ate we headed to the club.

"Morning boss." Jasper said. "Mini Boss."

I chuckled and went with Edward to his office.

"So we open a two, but this morning we have the photo shoot." I said.

"Shoot?" Edward asked.

"Us girls wearing the Tease Shirt and Booty Shorts." I said.

"Oh yes now I remember." He said.

"Don't fret I am supervising." I said.

"Good." Edward said. "This day seemed so far away when I started this."

"Now it's here." I said. "And it will be amazing."

I kissed him and headed down to meet the girls.

"Ok, ladies to the dressing room, we have hair and make up for the shoot." I said. "I'll bring wardrobe around later."

They went to the the dressing room and I turned to Jasper.

"Ben should be here with the crew at nine, if he's not I'm killing him." I said.

"Ok Mini Boss." Jasper said.

"See that I don't." I said and walked to the dressing room.

I got my hair and make-up done and went to see if they were set up since it was ten my nine.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"I've been calling but no answer." Jasper said.

"I'm going to kill him." I growled.

"I hear prison sex is no fun." Edward said coming down. "What's wrong?"

"Ben and the camera crew were due ten minutes ago." I said.

"Have you called them?" Edward asked.

"Nineteen times." Jasper said.

"Ok, you don't panic, I will see what's going on." Edward said.

I smiled and took the rack of clothes back to the dressing room. I handed out outfits and everyone looked amazing.

"Ok, they are here." Edward said. "Flat tire got them."

"Ok, ladies let's go." I said and we moved out onto the stage. "Stop gawking and get to work."

The camera man jerked around and soon everything was set up. We did single shots and groups and then we were done.

"Bella I am so sorry." Ben said.

"Save it." I said. "Girl back into the dressing room."

I walked into the back with the girls and got them changed.

"Bree, I well get Edward to get another slot in for you, but for now Angela said she's share since she's waitressing too."

"Thanks." Bree said.

"No problem." Angela said.

"I got you some outfits, yours have the red tags on them." I said.

"Mini Boss you're needed out front." Jasper called over the intercom.

I rolled my eyes and walked to the front of the house.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Signatures." Jasper said.

I looked over the papers and signed them.

"Will you hand me a water?" I asked and Jasper put one on the bar for me.

"So, what's your name?" The camera man said coming over.

I took a long drink of the water.

"Come on sexy tell me your name and I'll give you a dollar." He said continued.

"Do you mind, I'm handing business right now." I said.

"Oh how cute, the whore thinks she handling business." He said. "Just bend over and I'll give you a ten."

His hand grabbed my ass and then it was gone.

"No one is allowed to touch the girls." Emmett said holding the man's arm.

"What's going on?" Edward asked coming back in with Ben.

"I was letting the photographer know the girls aren't to be touch." Emmett said.

I saw Edward look at me and kept my eyes down.

"Emmett show Mr. Creed to the door, we are no longer using him." Edward said calmly.

"Dude, calm down." Creed said. "I was just trying to get the whore to show me her ass."

Edward's fist was in Creed's face then and Jasper and Garrett pulled him off.

"Get him the fuck out of my club." Edward yelled.

Emmett drug him off and Ben went to handle the things.

"Come on." I said pulling Edward up the stair.

"Go. "Jasper said pushing him.

He finally started to move and we when upstairs.

"Are you ok?" I asked looking at his hand.

"What did he do?" Edward said.

"He only touched my ass." I said. "Emmett stopped him."

"Ben is so fired for bringing the man in here." Edward said.

"We need Ben." I said. "He just needs better people to hire next time."

"Ok." Edward said blowing out a breath.

"Is you hand ok?" I said looking at the knuckles.

"I am ok." He said. "I just can't handle idiots like that."

"I know." I said. "Thank you for defending my honor."

I kissed him and he began kissing me back.

"I love you." He said leaning his head to mine.

"I love you too." I said. "We need to show the girls the set."

"Work, work, work, is that all we ever do." Edward said.

"We fucked like bunnies yesterday while we shopped and then we did it again this morning." I said.

"We do that a lot." He said.

"Yes but we have more than that." I said.

"Yes." Edward said. "I love you."

"And I love you." I said kissing again. "Come on the children are waiting."

He chuckled and we showed everyone the set.

"So ten guys will be watching us at once?" Angela asked.

"Some will have more." Edward said. "Friends like the share and since both pay its good money."

"I have posted the schedule in the dressing room, each girl will be assigned a guard so to say who will be in the dressing room to close the blinds of someone panics." I said.

"If at anytime you feel uncomfortable you just say Peter Pan and your time will be over." Edward said. "Now the room does admit sounds to make them good sounds."

Everyone giggled and we walked back down stairs.

"The peep show doesn't start until later so I would like you all to be working the rooms and stage." Edward said. The rooms have mics so you are in touch with security. The same panic word applies."

"We have two hours before we open so get something to eat, relax and get ready." I said.

I grabbed a salad from the take out and went up to the office.

"Hello there." Edward said coming in. "Ben would like to talk with you."

"Ok." I said.

Ben came in and I could see Jasper at the door and giggled.

"Your orders." He said.

"What can I do for you Ben?" I asked.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry." Ben said. "I will never trust friends of friends again."

"You are forgiven." I said. "You did get the memory card right?"

"Yes." She said handing it over. "I'll have to get someone to help with them."

"No, I found someone." I said. "Jasper will you have Tanya come up here?"

Tanya appeared a moment later.

"Mini Boss, what's up?" She said.

"I have a project for you." I said handing her the memory card.

"Pictures from this morning?" She asked.

"Yes, get what all is needed from Ben and then get on it." I said.

"Cool, I need another project for my portfolio." She said.

Ben walked her out talking and I moved over to Jasper.

"Thanks." I said. "Alice is looking a bit crazed, why don't you go calm her."

He nodded and I went back to my salad.

"So are you excited?" Edward asked from his desk.

"Not yet." I said. "I will be once it starts and all I have to do is dance and then play with myself for strangers."

"You will be amazing." Edward said. "I wish I could be in the dressing room but I have other duties."

"I understand." I said moving over and sitting on his desk. "You have to play host."

"Yes." He said.

"But I'll be thinking of you the whole time." I said.

"You better be." He said pulling me down onto his lap for a kiss.

"You got your supplies?" He asked.

"Yes, in my bag." I said.

"It's going to be so hard not touching you all night." He said running his hands up my legs. "I do like you in these shorts and top."

I smiled and leaned in and kissed him.

"You know what I like?" I asked.

"No, tell me." He said.

"You cock in my pussy." I said. "Can you arrange that?"

"Sure can." He said setting me back on the desk and pulling the booty shorts from me and plunging his cock deep within me making me moan.

He pulled my top of and I did his. He played with my nipples while making me cry out.

"Oh god, I love you cock." I said.

"I love your pussy." Edward said as he began to swivel his hips.

I playfully bit him as he pounded into me.

"Is my lioness testing out her teeth?" He asked.

"Yep." I said tugging on a bit hard.

"Naughty kitty." He said pinning my arms behind my back and pounding me harder.

I snapped my teeth at him and he smirked.

"Do I need to show my lioness how to submit?" He asked and I growled at him.

He pulled out and moved me to his favorite position on the desk and then he took me hard and fast. His teeth pulled on my skin and I moaned spurring him on. I purred as he bit me again and he licked where he bit.

When we finally climaxed we only has a little time to get things in order so I went to change and he checked on the staff. When the doors opened you could hear the people coming in.

"Ok ladies it's show times." I said. "I'm in private room number two if needed."

They all nodded and went to work. I walked over to the private room and a man was waiting inside.

"Are there others to your party?" I asked.

He shook his head no so I closed the door and turned the music on. He just watched me as I danced. When he left I couldn't help but shake, I didn't like his vibe at all.

"Emmett come to private room two." I said.

Emmett appeared a moment later.

"The gentleman that was just in here, keep a close watch on him." I said.

"Bad vibe?" Emmett asked.

"Danger." I said.

He nodded and left and the next good came in. They must've been barely legal but I danced for them. A couple tried to touch but I warned them on the rules. They just seem to play with themselves then.

"Ok, boys times up." I said.

Grumbling they left and a couple women came in.

"Are you ladies enjoying your night?" I asked as I began to dance.

"Do you know how to do the splits while on the pole?" The lady asked.

"I do." I said showing her.

"How do you do that?" She asked.

"Practice." I said. "Are you wanting to learn?"

"My husband wants to spice up out bedroom life, he thinks it will help if I learn to strip." She said.

"You don't seem to like the idea." I said.

"I don't think it's me." She said. "I'm not that type of girl."

"What type?" I asked.

"Well you are young, beautiful and able." She said.

"And you think your what old, ugly and unable?" I asked.

"I've never been very sexual." She said.

"Do you know why I dance?" I asked.

"For the money?" she said.

"I have my MBA and Masters in Math and Accounting." I said. "I could do a million other jobs."

"Then why dance?" She asked.

"Because I like the freedom in brings me." I said. "To entice someone to let go of the negative they feel about their own sexuality and let their other side play for a while. You have the control when you dance for someone, you could just strip, get naked and have sex with your husband or you could tease him, drive him wild and together you two can make love."

"You speak like it's that easy." She said.

"I have learned with my boyfriend we can have just sex and be sated in body but nothing more or we can connect and make love not with just our bodies but our hearts and minds." I said. "I can entice him with my dancing so he's crazed with need and when we join I'm just as crazed and it's amazing."

I danced some more and it got me thinking.

"I could never dance like you." She said.

"No, but you'll have to find your own style, look at the other girls here and you will see we all may be dancers but we don't dance the same." I said.

"I will have to think on it more." She said. "Thank you."

She and her friends tipped me and I walked out of the booth.

"How's it going?" I asked Angela.

"Crazy." She said.

I smiled and walked around the room.

"Bella I need a favor." Edward said. "Some men from Playnation have come and might choose us to be in them and I need you to get it for us."

"On it." I said kissing him.

"Oh have Emmett be my guard." I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I will need some help and I think you'd rather it was Emmett who knows not to go too far." I said.

"Ok." He said kissing me again and walking over to where the men were seated.

"Hello, I am Sapphire, can I help you gentlemen?" I asked.

"I am Bill Corbin, how about you dance for us." He said.

"Gladly." I said and stepped onto the table.

I could feel all their eyes locked on me as I danced. When I removed my top I saw the piercings a couple whispered to each other.

I moved around, it was easy to tell who wanted what so I made she my ass was facing Bill when I removed my thong and I swear I heard him growl. I winked over at him and continued to dance until the song ended.

"That was very good Sapphire." Bill said.

"Thank you." I said slipping my clothes back on. "Anything else you'd like?"

"I am interested in the peep show, we have seats at the first showing. Do you know who will be preforming?" He asked.

"I will be." I said.

"Oh then it will be a treat." He said.

"It will be my pleasure." I said. "How about I get you all some drinks, Brandy?"

Bill nodded and I walked to the bar.

"Seven Brandies." I told Jasper who got them for me. I walked back to the group and bend over next to Bill to set the tray down. I moved around the circle handing each guy their own drink.

"Will you be on the pole any?" Another asked.

"I'm on soon." I said. "In fact I should get into costume, if you excuse me I'll be looking for you watching."

I smiled and walked away to the dressing room. I felt their eyes watching me until I was out of sight. I changed and the lights dimmed in the other room.

"Welcome Sapphire to the Stage." Jacob said and when the lights popped up I was already hanging from the pole doing the splits. Slowly I moved down in time with the music. I could feel most of the club watching me. I pulled the top from me and made a show of touching my nipples and making myself moan before I moved on with the dance. Men stuck bills in the garters I wore and I smiled and danced until I was naked and lay on the stage running my back over my body as everyone watched.

When I stopped they cheered and I bowed. I picked up the bill from the stage and walked back stage.

"Bella that was hot." Alice said. "The man I was dancing for forgot I was there."

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Don't be, he tipped me well for forgetting me."

I smiled and set my cash in the lock box and redressed.

"Hello again." I said approaching the gentlemen. "Did you enjoy the show?"

"Very much so." Bill said.

"I am glad." I smiled. "You can head up to the peep show now; I'll be going on in ten minutes."

Bill nodded and I walked them over to the stairs they could take up to their room or rooms.

I walked up to the office and got my supplied and headed up to the dressing room.

"Mini Boss." Emmett said.

"Are you here to guard me?" I asked.

"Yes Mini Boss." He said smiling.

"Good, I need some help." I said pulling the chain out of my bag. "I can do the nipple but I have trouble with the lower two."

I saw him swallow and got undressed. I hooked the chain and hooked into to my nipples and then laid back on the small table and Emmett hooked the other too.

"I still can't get over how nice they look." He said touching the rings. "Edward must love them."

"He does." I said sitting up. "Thank you."

"Always happy to help." Emmett said.

When the lights went on in the peep room I was dancing around in a small circle the chains jingling. I never looked at the rooms as I began running my hands over my breast. I tugged on my nipple chains and moaned deeply before running my hands down and over my pussy and back up. I moved to lay on the floor as it began to moved, my fingers rubbed my clit and I tugged on my nipple and I cummed hard.

"Ohhhhh." I moaned riding the waves down.

I grabbed the sapphire encrusted cock and laid it on my chest and my hands over it. I rubbed the head of the cock on my nipples and made a show of licking and kissing it. Then I rolled over grabbing the plug I brought and made a bigger show of putting in me and moaning deep as I fucked my with it before I rolled back over and inserted the sapphire cock into pussy and moaning.

"Oh fuck." I moaned cumming.

I fucked myself with the cock until I was worked good and then I removed it and rubbed my clit and squirted all over the windows as I turned.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh god fucccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccckkk." I cried and rolled up to my knees and slipped my hand down to play with the plug until I came again and then my show was over.

"That was fucking hot." Emmett said when I walked into the dressing room.

"Thanks." I said. "I owe Edward here." I said holding up the sapphire cock.

"You have a cock in likeness to Edward?" He asked.

"I got many of them." I said laying back down on the table so he could remove the chain. I took a quick shower and then redressed and walked down stairs.

"Bill Corbin wants to speak with us." Edward said.

I smiled and we walked over to where they were sitting.

"Edward I have to say I like it." He said. "It's classy and the girls I have to say are heartbreaking beautiful."

I blushed and smiled.

"Sapphire is just captivating." He said. "The show she put on down here ensnared every man and the peep show was beyond what we thought. Well worth the cover charge."

"Thank you." I said.

"I liked to do a whole magazine, show and cyber link on your club and Sapphire here." Bill said.

"The other girls?" I asked.

"They will be in it as well, but there is just something about you that captures me. It will be called Chasing Sapphire." Bill said.

"I'd be honor." Edward said.

"Me too." I said happily.

"We will call Monday to set up things, for now we'll let you charm the rest of men." Bill said standing up. We all shook and I walked them out.

Edward pulled me into a small closet and kissed me.

"Thank you." He said.

"I am happy I could that." I said. "But I need something now."

His cock thrust into my pussy before I could demand it. He fucked me hard on the door and I moaned.

"I love you." He said thrusting hard into me before exploding."

"I love you." I said cumming around his hard cock.

After we were able to breathe again we cleaned up and went back to work.

"Bella I love the peep show." Angela said. "I was so scared but Ben sat in the dressing room and it was like I was putting on the show just for him."

"I am glad." I said smiling.

Angela skipped away and I worked the room more.

"It's time for my last showing." I told a group of men. "Enjoy the show." I walked up to the dressing room and found Edward and smiled.

"Emmett said I needed a break." He said.

"Well good, I need a lot of help this time." I said pulling out the glow in the dark paints , cock and plug.

"I like this?" Edward said.

I smiled and got naked. Edward began rubbing paint over my breasts and down on legs and arms. He grabbed my ass and put to hand prints on it. I smiled and put paint on my face.

"Will you plug me?" I asked.

"Gladly." He said and his cock was in my ass and I moaned.

He fucked it for several minute then moved the plug into place and I moaned.

"Making sure you're horny." He said kissing me.

"Thanks." I said. "Now I need you to squeeze this keep into my pussy."

I handed him a blunt syringe.

"It will make my cum glow in the dark." I said.

Edward smiled and laid me on the table. His licked my pussy and I moaned. He moved his fingers in me and then pressed the syringe push into me and the cold liquid inside me.

"Ohhh." I moaned.

Edward smirked and shoved his cock into me hard and I moaned.

"What would you have down without me here?" He asked.

"I asked Emmett to make sure you were." I said moaning.

"I am happy you did." He said pounding me hard.

I gripped the table moaning as we came together.

"Ohhhh god." I moaned

"It's so fucking hot." He said watching my cum glow.

"I may have to do this one more often." I said standing up.

"Oh yeah." Edward said.

"Show time." I said "Only turn on the black light."

I walked onto the stage and when the black like came on I was dancing around the room rubbing the cock on me. I ran my hands all over and moved to my knees and moved the plug out of my ass with only my muscles and then I shoved it back in.

"Ohhh, cock in my ass." I moaned fucking myself with the plug until glow in the dark cum was running down my pussy. I rolled over and started slow fucking myself with the glow in the dark cock. When I finally came it shot up the windows and I moaned deeply then the show was over.

I crawled into the dressing room unable to stand.

"Bella that was so fucking hot." Edward said.

"Thanks." I said. "Will you take my plus out?"

He smiled and lifted my legs and pulled the plug out but thrust his cock into me. I moaned and he smiled.

"I have to have you." I said.

"Mmmhmmm." I moaned.

He worked my ass and I moaned.

"Edward." I said.

"I know love." He said pulling out and rolling me over. He spread my legs and encompassed me with his cock in my pussy.

I moaned and he moved gently in and out of me and his hands gripped my shoulders and when we peaked he bit my neck making me cum again.

We showered and went back to the party. The last dances happened and soon only those who worked there were left.

"What an amazing night." Edward said. "We served over one thousand guest."

"Wow. "I said.

"A big night." He said. "You all did amazing, Angela you did well in the show and we have had some requests for another show next weekend."

"Really?" She said happily."

"Yes, you were all good." Edward said. "Everyone was requested again."

"I found it exhausting." I teased.

"Sure you did you little cummer." Edward said.

I smiled and kissed him.

"How is she still so horny?" Bree asked.

"She's eighteen, she's meant to have that kind of energy." Rosalie said.

"I am not eighteen." I said.

"Oh hold those thoughts." Edward said running to the ringing door and when he came back he was carrying several pizza boxes, a cake, balloons and stuffed lioness. "Happy birthday baby."

"Thank you." I said smiling.

He set everything down and I kissed him.

"Bella we didn't know." Tia said.

"It's ok." I said. "We've been busy with the club."

"Well tell you what, when you want your next piercing or tattoo come see my Benjamin and I will hook you up." She said.

"Ok." I said smiling.

We ate pizza and had cake before everyone headed home to sleep.

"The cleaners are here." I told Edward.

"Good, this place needs it." He said. "Hector will keep watch over them, let's go home."

I smiled and grabbed my bag, balloons and stuffed lioness.

"I love her." I said.

"I am happy." He said as we drove toward home.

"Bella does that position give you what you need?" He asked.

"Oh year." I said. "I love it because it can be raw and animalistic or like at the club encompassing."

He smiled happily.

"I love you." I whispered.

"And I love you." He said kissing my hand.

We made it home and I was laying naked on the bed relaxing.

"I have presents." Edward said coming in with several wrapped packages.

I sat up and smiled.

"You know this is the first birthday I've ever celebrated since I was one." I said.

"Well we will celebrate them every year from here on out." He said kissing me. "Open them."

I opened the first one and laughed. A large lion was inside. Pulling it out I smiled as he even has a large cock with sapphire encrusted head tangling on him.

"Nice." I said.

Edward got my lioness and showed me how you shoved the cock into the fold on the lioness connecting it so they held together and it was us in his favorite position.

"It's perfect." I said kissing him. "I love it."

"I am glad." He said.

In the next box there was a long sapphire blue coat.

"I was thinking we could go up northing this winter to ski and you could wear it.' He said. "Plus the weather is getting colder."

"I'd love that." I said. "I've never been so you'll have to teach me."

He smiled and I opened the next box.

"Oh Edward." I said holding up the new Cyber Pad I wanted. "Thank you, thank you, thanks you."

"It's the latest model and I thought it would be nice for you to have something to work your finally theses on."

It was so amazing of him to think of me. I felt the tears and he pulled me to him.

"They are happy tears." I said. "Pure happiness."

He smiled and kissed me deeply.

"You have two more." He said.

"Opening the next box I found sapphire chocker and cuffs.

"There are so pretty." I said.

"I saw them well out running around and I had to get them."

"Thank you." I said kissing him.

"One more." He said.

I opened the last box and sat shocked.

"Isabella, marry me." He said picking the ring out of the box.

"Yes." I said happily.

He slid the ring on and I kissed him deeply.

"I want you in my hammock." I said.

He picked me up and moved us over. I climbed in first laying on my stomach and he mounted me. Slowly he fucked me his arms holding me close. His teeth grazed and nipped at my neck and shoulder making me cum hard around him.

I was so blissed out I feel asleep with him on top of me and I was content to stay there.

* * *

TBC

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

VvvvvvvvV

VvvvvvV

VvvvvV

VvvvV

VvvV

VvV

VV

V


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: No one seems to want updates but I'm updating anyhow. Rated M please enjoy

* * *

I woke later but I couldn't move. Edward was still on top of me buried in my pussy as we lay in the hammock. I began moving my hips and his teeth locked over my skin.

"Mine." He said and began pounding my pussy until I came.

Somehow he moved us so He was lying on the bottom and I was mounted on his cock facing him.

"Mine." I said swirling my hips and leaning down and kissing him.

We made love and I enjoyed the control I had.

"You are making my dreams come true." I told him.

"You are my dream come true." Edward said. "I want to have an amazing life with you."

"We will." I said.

"Do you want to go out for your birthday?" Edward asked.

"Where too?" I asked.

"Dinner, dancing and maybe another surprise." He said.

"I can wear my new dress." I said.

"Yes, so shall we?" Edward asked.

"Yes." I said leaning down and kissing him.

My hips moved up and down when we exploded.

"Do I have time to bathe?" I asked.

"Yes." He said. "Come I will draw you a bath."

He made me a bath and went to get things in order while I soaked.

"So it's four now, so we have a table at seven." He said.

"Good." I pulling him into the tub with me. "I need you."

He smiled and we fucked in the tub until it was time to get ready.

I put my hair up and legs a few curls down and did light makeup and as I didn't really wear it. I slipped on my thong and the garter belt and slipped the stockings up my legs and attached them. I slipped into the shoes and the slipped the dress over me.

"Wow." Edward said from the closet door.

He had a tux on and looked amazing.

"Wow yourself." I said. "Is it time?"

"Almost." He said.

I put on some jewelry on and was putting my phone in my purse when the car arrived.

"Can you grab my new coat?" I asked.

He got it and helped me into it and we left.

"Taboo?" I asked when we pulled up,

"Yep, amazing food." He said.

We were seated and ordered.

"Shall we dance soon to be Mrs. Cullen?" Edward asked.

"I'd love to Mr. Cullen." I said.

He took my hand and we danced on the little dance floor.

"I am so happy." I said. "Blissful."

"And I am too." Edward said.

We danced just holding each other until it was time to eat. After eating we left.

"Where too now?" I asked.

"Dancing." He said.

"We danced." I said.

"Do your feet hurt?' He asked.

"A bit, I was on them for 23 hours." I said.

"Ok, we will go dancing another time." He said. "But I still have my surprise."

"Ok." I said. "Thank you."

We drove on and I felt myself drift out in the car.

"Bella we're here." Edward said standing at my door. "Come on."

I got out of the car and he walked me towards the building.

"Welcome to Venture, reservation?" A man asked.

"Cullen." Edward said.

"Yes, this way please." He said leading us to the back and through the door. "We set everything up as requested."

He opened another door and we walked in. He did not come in just closed the door. Looking around the room I saw candles lit everywhere, a massage table sat in the center and some hot oils to the side. I could hear running water but wasn't sure where it was coming from.

"Edward this looks so amazing." I said.

"Yes, a personal massage." Edward said.

"I took my dress off and hung it up. My shoes say on the floor and I climbed onto the bed. It was warm and I melted right in. Edward had changed into some shorts and began massaging me. He started with my feet and I was in orgasm heaven.

"Ohh so good." I moaned.

He continued to massage my feet and moved up my legs. I was in heaven and I loved it. He worked my back, neck and arms and then had me roll over. He worked from my feet up and when he was done he kissed my lips.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"So relaxed but so horny." I said and he chuckled.

"I can solve that issue." He said.

"Please." I said.

He removed his shorts and climbed onto the table. Moving my legs apart he lowered his mouth to me and began licking and sucking. My back arched the table and his hands ran up my stomach to my breast. He fondled and played with them until I was close then he tugged on the chains.

"Oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh Fuck." I screamed cumming.

He continued to lick me until I was done then move his kissed up my body. I felt his cock slip into me and his plunged his tongue into mine.

"Mmmmmm." I moaned pulling his weight down on me.

We made loved while kissing and rubbing each other. Lost in the passion of the closeness we felt.

"Where is that water coming from?" I asked as we laid together.

"That is the second part of the surprise." Edward said getting off the table and helping me him.

He walked me to the back of the room and down a small hall. The back room held a waterfall.

"It's so pretty." I said.

"The owner built this place around them so people could enjoy them." Edward said.

I walked over to the small pool and tipped my toes in.

"It's warm." I said.

Edward smiled and we walked under the waterfall together. We stood kissing and touching. I was amazing to be close to Edward.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you." He whispered back.

He lifted me up his boy and I wrapped my legs around him as he entered me. I head fell back into the falling water as I moaned. He held me close and he worked my body. As I felt losing control I kissed him deeply and we came together.

Waking up Monday morning was amazing. Edward was licking my pussy just moaning a slurping.

"What a wonderful way to wake up." I moaned grabbing his hair and pulling him up so I could kiss him.

"An amazing morning." He said.

"Did the numbers come in?" I asked.

"Yes and let's just say, Tease is a hit." He said moving back down and licking my pussy more. "And a large part of it was because of you."

I moaned deeply as I came around his tongue.

"I love the taste of you." He said kissing his way to my mouth.

"I love you taste too." I said kissing him. "May I taste it?"

"All you want." He said laying back.

I moved down his body purposely mounting his chest and leaning down to his hard cock. I wasted no time sucking him deep into my mouth.

"Mmmmmmmm." I moaned as he rubbed my ass.

I felt the tip of a plug entering me and moaned as he was deep in my throat.

"I'm going to fuck your ass with this; you are to cum all over me." He said pushing the tip in.

It was his favorite plug, is was fashioned after the cock in my mouth.

"MmmmmHmmmm." I moaned as he fucked me.

My pussy leaked all over him and he loved it. When he shot his load into my mouth I came hard squirting all over him.

"So fucking beautiful." He said.

I moved down his body and moved his cock into my pussy. He grabbed my hands pulling my arms back while he quickly moved his cock in and out of me.

"Squeeze my cock." He moaned and my muscle did just that.

He released my arms and sat up holding me to him as we came together.

"Shower." I said.

He nodded and we showered and had breakfast.

Arriving at the club I gave it the once over checking on how clean it got and smiled.

"Looks good." I said.

"Let's go check on the books." He said as we walked to his office.

"You have some messages." I said.

"Hit play." He said and I did moving over to my desk.

'_Edward, Alec here, we did a raid on Newton's, bust him big time. Four underage girls forced into sex, seven other women forced into sex with multiple men. Also got him on drugs charges and we found a plot to kidnap of your girls. Bella Swan was the name on the papers. I will be by Monday about ten to talk to you and her. See you then.'_

"Oh my god." I said.

"He wont get you." Edward said.

"I know, but just wow." I said.

'_Edward, it's me, look I know we haven't talked in years but your mother misses you, please see about coming home for her birthday next month. We all miss you son.'_

"Was that your dad?" I asked.

"Yes, Carlisle." Edward said.

"Are you going to go home?" I asked.

"I'll have to think on it." Edward said.

'_I'm calling from Mr. Corbin's office to see up a time to talk, please return this call as soon as possible.'_

"I still can't believe we're doing Playnation." Edward said.

"It will cement you in this business." I said.

'_Hola, Leah here, my mother had a heart attack and I had to rush back to Wash to help. I'll call when I know more, sorry about the late notice leaving.'_

"Oh no." I said. "I hope she's ok."

"Why don't you call her?" Edward said. "Alec should be here soon."

"Ok." I said and he left the office.

"Leah's phone." A women said on the other line.

"Hello, may I speak with Leah please." I asked.

"Leah is in with her mother." The voice said. "Can I take a message?"

"Yes, I am Bella from work, have her call me when she can." I said. "And tell her she's in our thoughts."

"I will let her know." The voice said and hung up.

As I was leaving the phone rang.

"Hello." I said.

"My name is Heidi from Bill Corbin's office, I called earlier to arrange a meeting." The voice said.

"Yes, we just got the message." I said. "We have tomorrow at ten if that works."

"Yes, Mr. Corbin and his team will be at your club to go over all the details then." She said.

"Looking forward to it, see you then." I said.

Walking down I saw Edward talking with Emmett and another guy.

"Here she is." Edward said. "Bella this is Alec. He's with Zone Control."

"Hi." I said shaking his hand.

"Nice to finally meet you officially." He said.

"So I guess one of the girls Newton forced to work and then have sex had an Uncle in the same holding cell as Newton and the man killed him." Edward said.

"Oh my." I said.

"Yes, we've taken down the whole group of men." Alec said. "Including one that was here and got a dance from you Saturday."

"Who?" I asked.

He showed me the picture and I gasp.

"I told you he was dangerous." I said.

"You called that." Emmett said.

"Yes his name is James Colt; he was wanted in nine other ports." Alec said. "He was also killed last night by the same man."

"Are there others?" Edward asked.

"We got them all." Alec said. "No one is going to come after Bella."

"That's good." I said.

"I also wanted to let you know Maria was committed to a hospital to get her the help she needs." He said.

"That's good." I said.

"We can release your things and apartment now." He said.

"I don't want them." I said.

"The things were trashed so just trash them." Edward said. "We'll let the landlord know about Bella's moving."

"Ok, will have it done." Alec said. "Stay safe."

Emmett walked him out and I hugged Edward.

"It's over." I said.

"Yes." He said.

"We have a meeting tomorrow at ten here with Bill Corbin." I said.

"Ok, and how's Leah?"

"She was with her mom, I couldn't talk to her." I said. "I left a message."

"Good, I have to run some papers, can you hold the fort?" He asked.

"Sure can." I said kissing him.

"Hey Emmett how's is going?" I asked.

"Not well." He said.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Just girl issues." Emmett said.

"Did you and Rosalie have a fight?" I asked.

He looked up and me and I giggled.

"You two aren't the quietest people around." I said.

"Sorry." Emmett said blushing.

"There is nothing wrong with sex." I said.

"True." He said with a chuckle.

"So tell me what's going on?" I said.

"Well you know Rosalie has a son right?" He asked and I nodded. "Well I asked her if I could meet him, so yesterday we met for dinner and she brought him. I thought we had a lot of fun but she called and told me she couldn't see me anymore."

"Oh." I said.

"Bella I've only known her for about two weeks now, but hearing her tell me she couldn't see me anymore hurt." He said. "She was so different from the rest and she made me feel special about my sexual side."

"Maybe she's just not ready to have you involved with Seth." I said.

"Bella spending last night with them made me what them." He said. "Like us three as a family."

"Have you told her this?" I asked.

"She's not returning my calls and I know I can't put my relationship in the way of work here." He said. "I am just so broken."

"I could talk to her." I said. "Maybe see what's going on."

"Would you?" He asked.

"Sure, but remember I make no promises it's your bridge to cross, I'll just help open the gates if I can." I said.

He smiled and went to check on his men and I looked over the numbers.

"Hey girls." I said seeing Rosalie, Alice and Kate come in.

"Hey Bella." They all said.

"How's it going?" I asked.

"Oh my god." Alice said. "Are you and Edward engaged?"

"We are." I said. "Asked me last night."

"Oh, how sweet." Alice said. "I am so happy for you."

"Thanks." I said.

"Congrats." Rosalie said a little sad.

"Alice, Kate I have a new outfit each in the dressing room for you." I said.

They left and I took Rosalie to a table and sat down.

"What's up Rose?" I asked.

"Just have a lot on my mind." She said. "Seth is mad at me and I don't know what to do."

"Why is he mad?" I asked.

"He misses someone and wants to see them, but I don't think it's a good idea." She said. "I don't want him to get attached and have that person leave."

"What if that person doesn't leave?" I asked.

"They always leave." Rosalie said. "I should get changed."

She left and I shook my head. I saw her look over at Emmett before disappearing into the dressing room.

"I have pay cards." Edward said coming into the office.

"Ok, Leah, we'll see you in two weeks." I said. "And yes I'll send you pay to your card. Bye."

"Sorry." Edward said.

"No, it's ok." I said wiping my eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked rushing over.

"Leah's mom died." I said. "She is staying to help with the funeral and then will be back in two weeks."

"She'll be ok." He said hugging me.

"I know." I said. "She wants her money transferred."

"I can do that." He said taking the information. "Since we earned more last night then it cost to open this place I gave each girl a bonus."

"They will like that." I said. "Should I bring the girls theirs?"

"Sure." He said handing me three cards. "I'll leave yours here."

I smiled and walked down to the dressing room.

"It feels like silk." Alice said.

"It is silk." I said seeing them in their new outfits.

"I am hoping to get new outfits when I can." I said. "Do you like?"

"I love mine." Rosalie said. "It feels like it was made just for me."

"I was." I said. "Edward had me make them to order."

"He is really the best boss ever." Kate said.

"Yes and he gave you all a bonus with your pay from Saturday and Sunday." I said handing them their cards. "Keep the card and it will be loaded each day after you work. There is a scar at the bar so swipe it when you start and before you go."

"How much a bonus?" Alice asked.

"Not sure, I didn't ask." I said.

Alice swiped the card in her phone and squealed.

"10,000 credits." She said.

"We did really well on the opening." I said.

"That's on top of the day for dancing and our showing in the peep show." Alice said.

"Edward will treat everyone fairly and all he asks if that you remain loyal to Tease." I said.

"Without a doubt." Rosalie said.

"Oh and Leah will be gone for two weeks so if you need extra shifts let me know." I said. "There are a few guys coming in so work missies."

They all giggled and went to work. I walked to the bar for some water.

"Bella, I need to talk to you and Edward." Ben said coming in.

We walked upstairs and into the office.

"What's up?" Edward asked.

"Well as you know opening night was a hit." Ben said.

"Yes, very successful." Edward said.

"A lady called me yesterday and said Bella danced for her and was wondering if we were doing lessons any for beginners or fun." Ben said. "I told her I'd check and see."

"I remember her." I said. "Her husband wants her to learn to spice up their sex life, she was apposed."

"Not anymore, she said you talked about how when you danced you were free and able to entice you lover to makes him crave you." Ben said. "She wants to be able to do that."

"Lessons?" Edward said.

"I was thinking, maybe offer them once a week in the morning before we open." Ben said. "Of course I think Bella would be best for it as she can explain things in ways that make since when it comes to the art of dancing and sexual nature. But I know the other girls can help too."

"Teach dancing." I said more wondering then asking.

"There will be dancing but more about how to accept ones sexual side and let it be free for a time." Edward said.

"I can try." I said.

"I have a list of nineteen women already interested in it." Ben said. "They will be happy to know."

"Maybe Friday mornings at seven." I said.

"Ok, I will arrange it and that leads me to this." He said handing us some pictures. "I was out having coffee and ran into Alice. She heard the conversation and started drawing."

"These would be good workout clothes." I said looking over the pages.

"She said we could logo them with Tease and sell them to the class and when comfy they could use them to strip with." Ben said.

"I like that." Edward said. "Bella."

"It's genius." I said. "I'll have to have the little Pixie help with the costumes."

"She'd love that." Ben said. "She misses designing. She good at it from what I see."

"I'll talk to her." I said.

"Any other things going on?" Edward asked.

"Several." Ben said. "We've been bombarded with request for play toys. One lady saw Bella's last peep show and wants one."

"Vanessa would be happy for the business." I said. "She makes them."

"Really?" Ben asked.

"Yes, the ones I use are from a molding of Edward." I said.

"Wow." He said. "I didn't think anyone did that style anymore."

"She does." I said.

"Well then I think my idea might work." Ben said. "I was going to research on it before presenting it to you."

"What's the idea?" Edward asked.

"A whole long list of toys molded from the girls." He said pinging the idea to our pads. "Maybe make a contract with Vanessa to make them and label them according to each girl."

I looked over the idea, there were toys for men and women.

"Fake cock covers, fake cocks, fake breast, fake pussy, fake asses." He said. "Also a line of the girls favorite toys like the glow in the dark one."

"We'd have to talk with the girls about it." Edward said. "But I could see it."

"Some of the ladies saw the guards, bar tenders and you Edward and wondered about the goods so maybe fashion some of the girls favorites in the guy's size." Ben said.

"Oh everyone would love to have an Edward cock." I said.

"Only you get the real one." He teased and I giggled.

"I like the idea." I said. "I can call Vanessa and set up a meeting after we talk with the girls."

"Ok." Ben said. "Our next thing is Playnation, how freaking awesome to land them."

"All Bella's doing." Edward said. "Sapphire drew them in and then hooked them. We're meeting here tomorrow at ten."

"I'll be here." Ben said marking it down.

"Knock, knock." Tanya said as she knocked.

"Come in T." I called. "What brings you by?"

"These." She said handing me a cyber card.

I slipped it into my pad and pinged it to Ben and Edward's.

"T these look amazing." I said looked at the promo items

"Thanks, the only one that didn't work was the Billboard, it just wasn't right." She said.

I had to agree, it looked bad.

"But I had an idea for it." She said. "Last page."

I flipped to the last back and was blow away.

"This is nice." Edward said. "Do you think if we got it all you could do it?"

"I do." Tanya said. "And I have a friend from school who is in the Photography program and I showed her and she said she could do the shots. I have her resume for you." She handed Ben another Cyber card. "She's still a student but her teachers are on her resume as contacts."

"I will look into it this afternoon." Ben said.

"We have to wait for Leah to return to do it." I said.

"I heard about her mom." Tanya said.

"Yes, she'll be back in two week so maybe arrange it for three weeks from now." I said.

"I know you wanted the billboard so until the new one is done I played a bit on page ten." She said.

We all flipped thought it and I was amazed.

"It moves and shows us girls in different moves and I put our stage names on it." She said. "I think it will bring the people in."

"I do like this." Edward said. "It's like a sample of what you get when you come in."

"Yes and that is why on the other banner it moves to showing the girls each doing their best move." She said.

"I have to say genius." I said.

"Tanya these are good and I'm happy to use them." Edward said.

"I am so happy." She beamed. "I do need you to ok that I use them in my portfolio."

"I am happy to give it." Edward said. "And you can put this on your resume as a paid job."

"Really?" She said.

"This is professional work." Ben said. "You earn a professional pay."

Tanya bounces happily and Edward adjusted her pay on her card and gave it to her.

"Thank you." She said. "I know Leah is gone, I am on break and could use some more shifts."

"Cool." I said bring up the schedule on my pad. "She was supposed to be in the show today at one and three."

"I can do them." She said. "I'll need to run and grab some things but would be happy to."

"Ok, they are yours." I said. "When you get back be sure to scan you card in and then again when you leave. It's at the bar."

"Will do Mini Boss." She said and then left.

"I have to say when this venture started I wasn't sure if it would go far but you are going amazing things Edward." Ben said.

"It's really all Bella's doing." Edward said. "I had the money and drive to run a business, but Bella been the one to bring it to life. I had the idea and she ran with it showing us all what we really needed."

"I was happy to help." I said.

We heard a scream from the bar and ran to see what was happening. Angela who had come in after I was up stairs was now sitting on the floor holding her legs as it bleed.

"Angela." Ben said rushing over to her. "What happened?"

"That guy threw the bottle and then Emmett came over to stop him and the guy pushed me and I trip and landed on it." She said.

I moved quickly to grab the first aid kit and rushed over.

"Ben move her away from the glass." I said.

He gently picked her up and moved her.

"She needs a doctor." I said. "I will get the glass out and wrap it, then we need to rush her to the hospital."

"Jasper call Mercy tell them we're bringing a girl in." Edward said as I pulled the glass shards out of her and pressed the clothes to cover it. I wrapped several bandages around it and we were able to load Angela into Ben's car and rush her to the hospital.

"We need some help." Edward said as we ran into the hospital.

"Are you from Tease?" A nurse asked.

"Yes, she's losing a lot of blood." Edward said.

"Put her here." She said and Ben sat her on the table and she was rushed to the back.

An hour later Jasper called to report the placed was cleaned up and back to normal.

"How much longer?" I asked.

"Angela Webber's party?" A nurse asked coming over.

"Yes, how is she?" I asked.

"We were able to stop the bleeding and healed the wounds." The nurse said. "She took a round of blood for what she lost and is ready to go home."

She led us to Angela's room where she sat on the bed.

"Now rest for today and back to work tomorrow." He doctor said.

"Yes doctor." She said.

He left and I hugged her.

"You ok?" I asked.

"I feel fine." She said. "Not even a scar."

"That's good." I said.

"Ben why don't you take Angela home and we can talk more later?" Edward said.

"Ok." Ben said.

"I called us a car." Edward said as we got outside.

The car he called was a limo and huge.

"Did we need a car this big?" I asked.

"I like it." Edward said.

I smiled and kissed him lightly.

"Do you think we could take a long route back, I've always want to be fucked in a limo?" I asked.

He picked up the phone and told the drive to take a long while getting back to the club. When he hung up I was already naked and pulling at his clothes.

"Someone horny?" He asked.

"When aren't I?" I asked giggling.

He smiled and slipped his clothes off.

I mounted him and he sunk fully into me and I moaned. There were no need for long gazes or soft touches, I wanted it raw and lustful and Edward gave it to me that way. As we pulled up to the club an hour later I was laying over the table and he had mounted me and was fucking me hard.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh." I cried when I finally came with him.

"Thank you." He said.

"My pleasure." I said as we got dressed.

Walking into the club I saw Rosalie on stage. She looked sad and was missing her moves.

"What's wrong with Rosalie?" Edward asked.

"I'll talk to her." I said.

He nodded and head up to the office and I moved toward the stage.

"Kate, take over for Rosalie." I said.

"Ok." She said getting on stage while I pulled Rosalie to a private room.

"Rosalie what's going on?" I asked.

"Sorry I'm just distracted." She said.

"I know why." I said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You told Emmett you couldn't see him anymore and now you are both miserable." I said.

"He told you about us?" She said.

"I knew from the first time in the private room." I said.

"Oh god." She said.

"Rosalie relax." I said. "You two aren't the ones I've caught."

"You must think I'm a whore." She said.

"Not at all." I said. "Sex is natural."

"But…"

"No buts, sex is needed and craved." I said. "You know how many times a day Edward and I do it?"

"No." She said.

"Let's just says a lot." I said. "It's how we express the passion between us."

"Bella I don't know what to do." She said. "I care about him and he makes me feel special."

"He said that too." I said. "Said you accepted his ass loving side and allowed him to be free."

"Really?" She said.

"Yes." I said. "Wait here."

I left and came back with Emmett a moment later. She looked down seeing him come in.

"You two are my friends and I care about you and you are both hurting." I said. "Emmett tell Rose what you told me the morning."

"I had an amazing time with you and Seth yesterday. I thought you did to until you called me." He said. "When I got back to my place I saw how empty is was and it made me wish I had you and Seth to come home to every night, then you called and said we couldn't see each other and now I have to wonder what I did wrong."

"It wasn't you." Rosalie said. "You were prefect with Seth. I had an amazing time watching you two play; my baby and my guy. But when we got home Seth asked when he could see you again. He said he always wanted a daddy who would play with him like you did. I didn't know what to say, I never thought about giving him a daddy. It's always been him and me. Any guys I did like wanted nothing to do with a kid. I panicked thinking you'd just walk away now that you know Seth and I could see my baby getting hurt and so I called and told you it was over. I told Seth this morning that I didn't think was good for you to come around and he's mad at me."

"Rosie I'd never walk away." Emmett said. "Being with you has freed me and being with you and Seth has made me long for something I didn't know I was missing. I want to be with the both of you for as long as you'll have me."

"Really?" She asked tears in her eyes.

"Yes, maybe someday we'll even get married and have a little girl with your eyes…"

"Your hair." She said smiling.

"Tell me we can be together." Emmett said moving to his knees in front of her. "Tell me you'll let me in."

Rosalie nodded and kissed him.

"I will." She said.

"Good." He said pulling her so he was holding her to him kissing.

I left them there not wanting to ruin their moment. I walked up to the office and smiled at Edward as I sat in my chair.

"Everything ok?" He asked.

"Prefect." I said working on some figures.

"Hello." Alice said from the door.

"Hey Alice." I said. "What's up?"

"I need a favor." Alice said.

"Ok." I said.

"I want to go get my piercing and surprise Jasper with them tonight." She said. "Can you go with me?"

"Sure." I said. "See you later."

I kissed Edward leaving with Alice. She drove and I told her how to get to Benjamin's.

"Bella, welcome back." Benjamin said.

"Thanks." I said. "Hey Tia."

"Hey girls." She said. "Alice you ready to be pierced?"

"Yes, Bella's my support." Alice said.

We walked into the back with Tia and Benjamin.

"I didn't think I'd be this nervous." Alice said as she laid naked on the table.

"Relax." Tia said. "They will feel amazing.

Tia moved her mouth to Alice's breast and sucked on them making them hard. Alice moaned and I held her hands above her head. She screamed when he did the first nipple but the piercing looked nice. It had a small head on top and dangling Pixie charm encrusted in topaz from the bottom. She moaned through the second one and smiled while looked at them in the mirror.

"Perfect." She said.

"They are." Tia said. "Come lay down we have to prep you for the next set."

Alice bounced on the table and I stepped out to answer my ringing phone.

"This is Bella." I said.

"This is Carol Smith from Landford apartments, I need to meet with you about your apartment sometime this week."

"Ok, I have Thursday morning free." I said.

"Ok, nine work?" She said.

"Yes, I'll meet you there." I said.

I hung up and looked around the shop. Standing there starring at the wall I got inspired. I walked back into the room to find Tia licking Alice's pussy making her ready. I smiled and moved back to the head of the table and held her hands. Tia moved and Benjamin shoved the needle in fallowed by the bar bell.

"Owe damn." She cried.

"Shh, it's done." Benjamin said putting the cream on her.

"Bella how did you do it?" She asked.

"Edward fucked me into a horny state." I said. "I could feel as they were done but the affect changed and all I want was his cock by the time I was done."

"Bella's turning pain into pleasure was amazing to watch." Benjamin said.

I smiled and Tia came up from licking her pulled and I helped held her legs up and he did the one between the holes.

"Oh god." Alice said.

When he did the pussy rings we had to gag her to stop the screaming.

"All done." Ben said.

I undid the gag and Alice laid their panting.

"How do you feel?" Tia asked.

"It's different." She said. "I hope Jasper loved them."

"I am sure he will." Tia said. "Let me make you comfortable before you have to go."

Alice opened her legs and Tia dove in. I left them to enjoy and walked with Benjamin to the front.

"Can I asked about the Lioness?" I asked.

"I was bored one day and drew it, I thought it was good so I put it up there, no one has ever gotten." Benjamin said.

"I want it." I said.

"Ok, I have time now if you do." He said.

"I do." I said happily.

"Where am I putting this?" He asked.

"On my pelvis right above my pussy." I said.

"Ok, let's do it." He said.

I removed my thong and sat in the chair with my legs spread and he tattooed me.

"What's going on here?" Tia asked.

"A present for Edward." I said.

"Is that the lioness?" She asked.

"Yep, Bella liked it." Benjamin said.

"This will be Bella's birthday present then." Tia said.

"Ok baby." Benjamin said.

"What color eyes?" He asked.

"Sapphire Blue." I said.

"Should've known." He said with a chuckle and went back to work.

"Bella, I really need to go find Jasper." Alice said.

"I will call a car." I told her and she thanked me before running out.

Two hours later I was finished and very horny. Benjamin rubbed the healing cream in and it was healed and I was ready to go. Tia called a car for me and I went home.

"Hello?" Edward said answering the phone.

"Hey, I am home." I said.

"Cool, I'll be there shortly." He said.

After handing up I made lasagna, bread and salad. It was sitting ready when Edward came in. I was wearing one of my lioness thongs and small teddy top and he smiled.

"Dinner is ready." I said.

We sat eating and then cleaned up together.

"I have a present for you." I said leading him to our bedroom.

"Oh, what it is?" He asked.

"I got something at Benjamin's today." I said removing my top and tossing it aside.

"Oh." He said. "What did you get?"

"Help me take these off." I said.

He dropped to his knees and pulled the thong down and growled.

"Do you like?" I asked sitting back on the bed and opening my legs to show him.

"Bella that is so fucking amazing." He said. "My lioness."

"I was thinking, maybe you could get the male lion and when we mated it would be like they were too." I said.

"Done." He said. "I want to do it now."

I smiled and he was one the phone with Benjamin.

"Ok, let's go." He said.

I giggled and dressed and soon we were back at Benjamin's.

"Back so soon?" Tia said.

"Edward is here to be tatted." I said.

"Come on in." Benjamin called. "I have your lion here."

"Nice." Edward said and then sat in the chair.

"Bella would you like to come up and see our place?" Tia asked.

"Sure." I said and we walked up to her home. It was a bit wild but suite her and Benjamin well. "It looks amazing." I said.

"Thanks." She said. "Most think it's too much."

"It's you and Benjamin to a T." I said.

"I know." She said and we giggled. "We like the odd and crazy."

We had some tea and talked until Benjamin called us down.

"All ready?" I asked.

"Yep." Edward said taking my hand.

We made it home and went right up to our bedroom losing out clothes as we went.

"My lion wants his mate." Edward said.

"And his mate wants her lion." I said moving into position and he mounted me hard and deep.

"Ohhhhh." I moaned.

Edward's teeth were gripping my skin and I came hard around his cock.

He rolled me over and smiled.

"My lion wants to kiss his mate." He said as he pushed back into me and the tattoos touched together.

"This lioness wants to kiss her lion too." I said and pulled him me kissing me.

We were wild and crazed as we took each other that night but happily blessed when we feel asleep.

* * *

TBC

Review please

V

V

V

V

V

V


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: So thanks for the reviews they made my day, Five chapters and we'll get an Edward Point of View chapter that's been requested. As always rated M so please don't read if you aren't mature. Read and Review

* * *

"Welcome." I said greeting the men at the door.

"Sapphire." Bill said.

"Please, you can call me Bella." I said. "Come on in."

I led the to where we could sit and talk. Edward and Ben were already sitting then.

"Edward good to see you." Bill said.

"You too." Edward said shaking his hand. "This is Ben Chesney, my A&D along with PR."

"Nice to meet you." Ben said shaking his hand.

"So I have a plan here for this adventure." He said handing over a Cyber Card.

I loaded it and sent it to Edward and Ban.

"There is a lot of information but that will be for reading later." He said. "Let's talk the main points."

"Let's." Edward said smiling.

"Opening night was amazing, how many did you serve?" He asked.

"3056 people." Ben said.

"That is nice and on a week day?" He asked.

"1856 last night. Being out first opening since the grand opening."

"Those are impressive numbers." Bell said. "I often see clubs like the one Newton ran and they are such a disgrace."

"I agree." Edward said. "But he isn't an issue any longer."

"I have heard." Bill said. "At Playnation we look for clubs that really know what they're doing and how they do it will. You were very smart in sending Bella to us that night. She was something we haven't seen before."

I smiled and blushed.

"A rare find I agree." Edward said kissing my hand.

"I have been married for twenty years now and I love my wife very much but that night after watching you I had to wildness in me and she loved it." He admitted. "Looking back now I know it was your doing. You were able to draw this out of me, I saw many men that night drawn to you, enticed to let go of the binds that keep us tamed."

"I feel freedom in be sexually free." I said. "No I don't want other lovers, but I like to entice both sexes to bring out their raw passion."

"You are able to do it well without us knowing this." He said. "It is a true gift you have."

"Thank you." I said.

"I should be thanking you." Bill said. "My wife would be too."

I smiled and we looked over the projects.

"Now I know it seems a lot but I think if done over time it will work, so you along with the other girls and Tease will be featured in Playroom for the next several months." Bill said. "I am not sure what promotional ideas you have going on now."

"We have many." Ben said. "A new bill board went up on the highway, it looks amazing but we have another one in the works and it will be up in about a month."

I pinged Bill the information and he smiled.

"This is nice." He said. "Who designed it?"

"One of my girls." Edward said. "Tanya Cole a.k.a. Big T is a student at the college."

"Emersion Design?" He asked.

"Yes." I nodded. "She's a senior this year."

"She will have a great future." Bill said.

"I agree on and off the pole." I added.

"We are also starting lessons to be offered once a week." Ben said. "Bella is going to teach women how to entice the men in their lives."

"Interesting." Bill said.

"We are also going to be marking a line of clothes to be used in the class." Ben said as I pinged it to his pad.

"Interesting, able to work out in them but use them while stripping." He said.

"Yes." Ben said. "Alice was a fashion designed year back and when the idea came up she did these."

"Another girl who works here?" He asked.

"Yes." I nodded. "Alice Brandon also known as Pixie."

"Do all you girls have hidden talents?" Bill asked.

"Bella would know them better then I." Edward said.

"All women have hidden talents; it's what makes us a challenge for men." I said.

"Right you are." Bill said. "Tell me more about the girls."

"Rosalie Hale a.k.a Candy; is a mom before anything." I said. "Rosalie is a car girl, she knows them inside and out. She was in school learning to design them and build them when she learned she was pregnant. Her life got turned upside down and dancing was quick and easy money. I think when he son is old enough for school she might go back herself."

"Children are a great blessing and only young for so long." Bill said.

"Kate Denali – Eletrix, is an organizer." I said. "She used to work with people on how to organize their lives, space and all that, but she found it boring the more time went on. It stopped being a challenge so she took up dancing and challenges herself there. She helped Garrett and Jasper clean up their inventory and organize the bar to flow more effectively. Leah Clearwater, Lush is a nature girl, she loves being in it, when she's not dancing to pay the bills you can find her in the woods or gardens out at the Mi'da Reservation where she's from. She has her bachelors in botanical science and chemistry."

"Just full of surprises." Bill said.

"Now Tia Jones, Bubbles, is a performer, she grew up in the circus and can still do all her tricks. She also does the books for the Tattoos and Piercing parlor her husband owns." I said. "Now we have two waitress who will be dancers before we know it. Angela Webber who is our Lolli Pop is a student too. She loves fitness and sports. She swims, does gymnastics and plays basketball. She is leaning toward sports medicine. Bree Tanner is our Angel. She's a mom to and planned to be a nurse but had babies instead."

"Such talents around you." Bill said. "Tell me about you Bella."

"Well I'm a genius for lack of better words. I have one of the world's highest IQ's. I finished high school early, would've been sooner if my mom had focused on my needs over her own. But I enrolled at UW near my father when I was 15. I earned my MBA and mastered in Math and Accounting." I said. "I am currently 4 credits short of earning my Doctorate in Human Sexuality. I want maybe to become a sex therapist a couple days a week."

"You did all that in how many years?" Bill asked.

"About three." I said.

"You're only eighteen?" He asked.

"No, I celebrated my 19th birthday on Sunday." I said. "When I left school took about four months to just find where I wanted to go. Then I began working with Edward on Tease here. Six months of hard work paying off."

"Bella plays a major role in Tease, she's not only a dancer and lead in our Peep Show which was her idea, but she helped me expand the idea I had into what you see today." Edward said. "She works with every aspect of Tease, from helping with ideas, to the bar, to the girls and training them to be better artist to working with me on the books."

"A rarer gem you've become." Bill said. "Your ability to read people is amazing and the fact that you have so much more than the dancer side makes you very appealing and hearing about the others makes me happy I am working with you all."

"We are happy also." Edward said.

"So what I'd like to do now, knowing about the other girls if they are will do kinda an exposé on each one. The behind the scenes and well at what makes them the dancers they are." Bill said.

"We can talk with them at Saturday's staff meeting." Edward said.

"Good, good, let me know right away." Bill said. "In your Peep Show the girls use props and toys have you thought about marketing them."

"We have an idea in the works." Ben said pinging Bill the idea. "We want to get them made from forms of the girls and guys here at Tease."

"Very smart." Bell said. "Do you have a maker?"

"I have a friend who does them." I said. "The toys you saw me playing with are fashioned after Edward."

"She does many kinds of things and they are of great quality." Edward said.

"Good, good." Bill said. "It would be a wise line to have."

"I agree." Edward said. "It's another thing we need to talk with the girls about before making the choice to do them."

"Since you are doing the lessons, it could tie in with the show aspect I thought of." Bill said and we turned to it in the information. "We could type the teaching or film just the teaching and have them run on the television."

"I how to do this or that move?" I asked.

"Yes." Bill said. "Either clips to run or full length show slots."

"if we used the class we'd have to ask for their permission." I said. "Some might like it some might not, but if you wanted to do a whole show maybe find a group of women who were willing to be filmed, like the old era workout types."

"That's a good idea." Bill said writing it down.

"You could do both." Ben said. "Maybe if you did the clips have the girls teach their favorite moves."

"That is good too." Bill said. "Tease is going to be very popular."

"I hope it is." Edward said.

"There will be many photo shoots and commercials, I am open to suggestions on them as they come up. Now in the Spring we do Live from Bora Bora and we'd love the whole Tease crew to join us. It will mean being closed for a week but I'd be happy to cover the loss."

"Again that's for the girls to decide on, but I'm sure they all love some fun in the sun time." I said.

"Yes, we'd also arrange events for them to do and maybe your Alice can design swim suit for you all and they could be sold." Bill said.

"I will ask her." I said as my phone started buzzing. "Excuse me."

I stepped away and let them talk and answered my phone.

"Hello."

"Bella its Angela." She said.

"What's going on Ange?"

"I woke up and my leg was swollen and my roommate rushed me to the ER. I had an allergic reaction to some meds, they are draining my leg and I will be here awhile."

"Ok, you take care and I will cover things here." I said.

"Ok, umm I tried to call Ben but he's not answering." She said.

"He's here, I'll let him know and I'm sure he'll rush over." I said.

"Thanks." She said and we hung up.

I walked back over and listened to the guys finish talking.

"Well I do like everything, I would like some time to read everything and talk with Bella and the staff here." Edward said.

"Yes please look over everything and then let me know." Bill said. "I'd like to get rolling on everything as soon as possible."

After some handshakes they left and Edward came back in.

"Who called?" He asked.

"Angela, she's back In the hospital." I said.

"What?" Ben said.

"She tried calling you." I said. "She had an allergic reaction from some meds yesterday and is there being treated and she'd like you to come over."

"Okay, I have to run then." Ben said. "We'll talk about this all later."

"Go be with her." Edward said and Ben ran off.

"So what do you think of Playnation?" Edward asked.

"I like it." I said. "It will be a good thing for the girls too."

"Yes, he didn't get much into what he wants to do with you, but it's all in the information." Edward said. "He wants you to read it and put your Bella spin on it."

"Ok, I will do that later, right now I have to cover for Angela." I said.

"I can call someone in to cover?" He said.

"Maybe after lunch." I said. "I don't mind covering the morning."

"Ok." He said. "I will go make calls and you can get ready."

I smiled and kissed him and walked to the dressing room.

"Hey girls." I said.

"Mini Boss." Tanya said.

"Bella I like this outfit." Tia said.

"Thanks." I smiled. "I want to make sure you girls have good clothes so if there are any ideas you have let me know."

"Will do." She said. "Oh I wanted to show you this."

She handed me a booklet and I giggled seeing it.

"We got it last night." She said. "I thought the lioness set would appeal to you."

"I love it." I said. "Do you have some in stock?"

"We do." Tia said. "I had Benjamin set a whole set aside for if you wanted it."

"I do." I said. "I'll stop by this afternoon."

"I'll let him know." Tia said.

"Morning ladies." Alice said bouncing in.

"Alice." I said smiling. "You look chipper."

"I'm so blissed." She said giggling. "Jasper loves them."

"I'm glad." I said.

"It's a whole new level and I love it." She said happily.

We dressed and went to work. Not too many drinkers so I sat at the bar on my Cyber Pad.

"Mini Boss." Jasper said coming up.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I owe you." He said.

"The piercings?" I asked.

"Yes." He said smiling.

"I am glad you both enjoy them." I said. "Darn Pad."

"What's up?" He asked.

"The Links haven't been working." I said.

"Here let me look." Jasper said taking the Pad. "I see, you Pad's coding is off, I can fix it, give me an hour."

"Ok, thanks." I said and he walked off.

I served some more customers and watching the girls dance.

"Bella I have the best news ever." Tanya said coming in.

"What's up T?" I asked.

"I've been offered a contract with Playnation when I finish school." She said. "I didn't even know they knew me."

"That is wonderful." I said. "We had a meeting with Bill Corbin this morning, I showed him your work."

"Well then thank you." She said hugging me. "I have to get ready for my show, but thank you so much."

"You are the one with the talent." I said.

She smiled and walked off.

"Ok Mini Boss all fixed and I was able to clear some space to give you more memory and fast speeds." Jasper said. "Bree is here to cover for you too."

"Ok, thanks Jasper." I said.

I walked up to Edward's office and took my shoes off.

"You're feet killing you again?" He asked.

"They are." I said slipping them into my foot massager.

"So what's the plan for this afternoon?" He asked.

"Well I have it off." I said. "I have some things to do and then I was going to go home and relax."

"Sounds nice." Edward said.

"I thought about making my world famous tacos for dinner." I said. "So maybe I'll go to the store and do some shopping."

"I can cook." He offered.

"No, I like doing it." I said. "It's a joy to make sure you have food when you come home."

"Ok." He said. "But I have a present for you."

"For me?" I asked.

"Yes, are your feet good?" He asked.

"They love my massager but they can give it up for one of your presents." I said.

I slipped on my shoes and he walked me down stairs and out into the parking lot. Sitting there was a Sapphire Blue Convertible Ashton Martin Vanquish.

"This is for me?" I asked.

"Yes." He said standing behind me his hand tangling the keys.

"Edward this is so cute." I said.

"I thought it was sexy." He said.

"Oh it's that too." I said. "You spoil me."

"I want to forever." He said.

I turned and kissed him deeply.

"Can you come for a ride?" I asked.

"Sure." He said opening the door for me and then getting in on his side. I started the car and when it purred to life I came.

"Oh god." I moaned.

"I know." Edward said running his hand up my thigh and rubbing his fingers over my wet thong before taking them away and licking them.

I sped out of the parking lot and flew down the street. I smiled and took off down the road. I found the small lane and shot down it as Edward looked at me funny.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"You'll see." I said as we pulled into a small clearing at the end of the lane.

I parked and turned it off.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"Alone." I said shimming out of my thong. "Now I wanna take that ride."

He smiled and began undo his pants and slide his seat back. I unbuckled and climbed over to him once he was unblocked and straddled his lap. His cock slid into and I kissed him.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you." I said kissing him. "You are the most amazing man ever."

"You make me amazing." He said.

I kissed him and made loved in his seat and I loved it.

"Want me in my favorite position?" I asked.

"Always." He said.

I moved to mount the console and he got behind and entered me slowly well bitting my neck over my shirt.

"Oh." I moaned. "Please fuck me."

"Gladly." He said pushing his cock in deep and I moaned. "Yes, take it."

We fucked until we both came and then sat panting in my car.

"One last post to break in." I said.

"Now?" He asked.

"Yes." I said clicking for the steering wheel to shirk into the dash and then moving my seat back and leaning it back.

He crawled over me his cock slamming home as his plunged his tongue into my mouth.

"I love that you are always so horny." He said. "I'd hate to be the only one begging for sex."

"I love sex." I moaned. "Oh I love you cock."

He moved so my ass was on the edge of the seat and he was kneeling on the flood. He lifted my legs into the Aerobatics position.

"Someone's been studying." I said as he moved in and out of me.

"Yes and I have several I want to try tonight." He said. "If you are willing?"

"More then willing." I said moving my legs so one was on each side and he held them pounding into my pussy until we both came.

"Now this car is christened." I said.

"The inside." He said moving my legs back round him and leaning down and kissing me. "I'd love to bend you over the trunk and take your ass."

"Then do it." I said moaning.

He opened the door and we stepped out. I walked to the back and leaned over the trunk. He smiled and pushed me so I was flat to the trunk and pushed his cock into my ass.

"Oooooooooooooohhhhh." I moaned.

"Such a tight hole." He moaned.

"All yours." I moaned.

"All mine." He growled and fucked me until he came hard popping himself out.

"I know what you want on the hood." I said moving over and climbing on. I moved so I was in the Cat's position and he smiled mounting me.

This time he encompassed my body and slowly stroked in and out of me as I purred and moaned. As we came he bit playfully at my ear and I moaned.

"I love you." He whisper his last few thrust before he slipped out standing up.

I turned over and sat up. I pulled him to me and kissed him, his cock head nestled into my wet folds.

"He knows his home." Edward said.

"And his home is always open to him." I said using my feet to press him to me.

Edward smiled and grabbed my hips and pulled me onto his cock.

"Were you trying for that?" He asked.

"Yes." I said moaning as his cock was deep in me.

"Make we cum without moving." He said.

I smiled and began to flux my muscles and he moaned. His hand lifted my shirt and his mouth feasted on my nipples until we both came hard.

"So good." He said.

"Very good." I said kissing him. "Thank you for my car."

"You are welcome." He said.

I drove him back to Tease and then headed out to do my errands.

* * *

TBC

REVIEW

V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thanks for the new reviews and those who are fallowing the story. Rated M for Mature Readers as always. Four Chapters to go until the EPOV chapter Read and Review

* * *

"Hello Bella." Benjamin said coming in.

"Hey." I said.

"I have your set right here." Benjamin said. "Tia bounced off the walls when she saw them."

"She was excited to show me." I said.

"Lioness rings in sapphire blue." Benjamin said. "This one is for your Belly Button but you don't have it pierced."

"I've been thinking about that." I said. "I see Tia's all the time and think it looks good."

"She loves it." Benjamin said. "I can do it."

"Ok." I said.

He did it in the new ring and showed me how to add different things to the bottom of it.

"I have the matching one to the set you have now." Benjamin said.

"Cool." I said paying and then heading to the store. I got several stares but got what I needed and then headed home. I put everything away and then went up to shower.

After I showered I changed my piercings into my new ones and then found the jewelry I wanted to ware. I found the chains and hooked them to my nipples. Then I hung the one from my ass piercing as I called it. Then I moved a jeweled hip belt around my waist and connected it to my clit. I changed the chains into the new ones and smiled at my reflection in the mirror. The lioness looked so cute, I hoped he liked them. Seeing the times I skipped to the kitchen and made dinner. I was setting the last thing on the table when I saw Edward pulling in. I smiled and laid on the kitchen island my knees up and opens so he could see the chain.

I felt him pull on it as his licked up my pussy.

"What have we here my lioness?" He asked.

"Like?" I asked.

"Did you order these?" He asked licking my pussy again.

"No, Tia and Benjamin got them in and thought of me." I said.

"This piercing his new." He said touching my belly button.

"Yes, I like it." I said as his month licked over the lioness tattoo and then back down over my clit and pussy.

"I to do." He said. "Such a tasty dinner." He tugged on the chain and I moaned.

"Dinner is on the table." I said.

"Then you must be the appetizer." He said.

"If you'd like?" I said.

"Oh I like." He said licking me again. "These lionesses are very nice and I like knowing that it's your way of showing you submit to me."

"I will always." I said.

He smiled and licked me again and then I felt him start to move the chain into me and I moaned.

"What's is this?" He asked thumping the plug in my ass.

"A plug." I said.

"Is that a lion head?" He asked moving it with his finger.

"Yes." I moaned.

He grabbed the head and began moving it in and out of me and I moaned cumming and squeezing the chain in.

"Such a perfect body." He said moving it back in and leaving it there.

He pulled the chain from me and sat me up,

"Let's eat so we have lot of energy, I'm going to work you good tonight." He said kissing me as he helped me down.

I smiled and led him into the dining room.

"This looks amazing." He said.

"Thanks." I said.

We dished up and ate talking and laughing. After we were done we cleaned up and then he slung me over his shoulder and carried me up to our bed.

"You are so hot and I love it." He said.

"How do you want me?" I asked.

"So horny." He said stripping off his clothes. "Do know the headlong?"

"I do." I said moving over and leaning over the bed so my forearms rested on the floor.

He smiled and moved so his cock was in my pussy, his legs inside of mine and his chest was rose in the air and his hands held my hips and he began rocking in and out. I was on cum mode and he fucked me hitting my g-spot with every thrust.

"Ooooooooohhhhhhhh." I moaned. "Soooooooo gooooooooooooooood."

"Yes." He moaned. "So good."

After he shot his load into me he pulled me up so I was still on his cock but he was laying on his back slightly propped up with a pillow. His knees were bent up and I held them as I began to moved on him.

"On the throne of love." I said as I began drawing the number eight with my pussy over his cock.

"Fuck." He moaned.

"I am." I said moving more.

He growled and I moaned as his cock rubbing my g-spot. He came a few moments later and I laid back on him letting him slide out.

"So good." He moaned. "How you do some of the things amazes me."

"All for you." I said kissing him.

"I have one more position and then we can bathe." He said.

"How do you want me?" I asked.

"On your tummy." He said. "With you elbows raising your head up."

I moved to the position and he moved behind me. I felt him somewhat straddling me as he cock went into me but then he moved his feet by my elbows and his hands were by my feet. He began rocking back and forth and I moaned.

"The Electric Pump." He said.

I moaned and arched my back and he moaned.

"When you arch your pussy gets tighter." He said so I made it a habit and as I came hard he did too.

I woke when Edward sat us in the water.

"So good." I said.

"Yes that was amazing." He said running the rag over me.

"All those position hit my g-spot, I was in orgasm heaven." I said.

"That last one has you cumming for almost six minutes." He said. "I think you passed out from pure bliss."

"It was amazing." I said turning my head and kissing him. "You are an amazing lover."

"You make me better." He said. "Before it would always be about just getting to that climax, now it's about the build up, the connection and the feel of my mate."

"Yes, sex can be lustful with no real satisfaction besides the climax and then nothing. It's the connection you feel to the one you've taken in lust, love or both that makes it truly satisfaction." I said.

After out bath we changed the bedding and cuddled on it.

"Edward?"

"Yes love?" He asked.

"Do you want kids?" I asked.

"Someday, do you?" He asked.

"If you asked me months ago before we start I'd say no, but these day I often wonder about them." I said.

"When we're ready for kids we will talk about it." He said. "I love life like it is now."

"Me too." I said.

"Did you hear from Angela today?" He asked.

"Yes, she's at Ben because she needs help and her roommates went out of town." I said. "She'll be able to work tomorrow in the afternoon."

"That's good." He said. "I didn't really see how much Ben cared for her."

"I saw it, I don't think it's gone beyond hot kisses, hand holding and flirting." I said.

"Tease just seems to bring couples together." He said.

"It started with us." I said.

"Yes." He said kissing him. "Are you tired?"

"Not really." I said. "Why?"

"Well I want to try one of Vanessa's samples." He said.

"Just one?" I asked.

"God so horny." He teased getting up and grabbing the different ones we had. "On your hands and knees."

I smiled and moved into the position and he slipped one over his cock. He rubbed the head over me and I moaned. The little tentacles rubbed me and then he pushed in me and I moaned.

"That feels so good." I said.

"I agree." He said moving it and out of me. "Squeeze my cock."

I did as he said and he moaned.

"So good." He said as he began rocking in and out of me.

"It's like I'm being rubbed all over inside." I said moaning.

He pulled out and second one was pressing at my lips.

"Oh." I said feeling the nubs

They had a different feel and it was maddening too. I couldn't help cumming all over it. The third was rippled and I found with I squeezed his cock and swirled my hips it was amazing. The forth was lined with bumps and felt amazing to me. This one had little suckers on it so it would suck on the skin and it made a good pain. The last one was spikes but they were made from gel and when they moved over my pussy I moaned. Squeezing it made me wild and cum hard making Edward cum with me.

"So good." I said. "She will have to market these."

"Yes, they were very good." Edward said.

He laid on the bed and I looked to see his cock still hard and in the air. I leaned over and licked it and he moaned.

"I want to try something." I said and grabbed the cock ring from the drawer. I moved it over his cock as he moaned. Then I turned in on and moved him into my pussy.

"Oh." He said moaning.

"Mmmmmm, so good." I said.

"Yes." He said as we fucked me and as the feeling moved in me I leaned over and kissed him.

Exploding together was amazing and intense. I collapsed on him blessed out. I barely remembered him pulling out of me and rolling me to the side. He hissed taking off the cock ring before snuggling behind me holding me to him as we both drifted to sleep.

I had awoken before Edward and decided to go for a run on his treadmill. He found me there later that morning.

"I didn't know you ran." He said standing on the machine and leaning over and kissing me.

"I like it." I said. "Helps keep me fit."

"That it does." He said. "Shall I make breakfast?"

"Sure, I'm almost done and then I need a shower." I said.

"Ok, I'll be cooking in the kitchen."

He kissed me one more time before leaving. I finished up my run and took a shower. I came down just as he finished the waffles.

"This looks good." I said kissing him.

"I love cooking and doing it for someone beside myself is nice." He said.

We sat down and ate.

"I am on today." I said.

"When is your next peep room?" He asked.

"The girls really like it and many need the cash so I booked it with them, I know you wanted me to be the main but I think it will be good for them and I have two jobs already." I said.

"If that is what you want." He said. "Maybe you'll be our special occasion girl."

"I was thinking that." I said. "I also had another idea."

"Ok." He said.

I handed him my pad and he looked it over.

"Scents?" He said.

"Yes, each girl has her own scent we use, mine is Honey Almond." I said. "I was thinking we could do a line of products in each scent."

"It's a good idea." He said.

"I was also thinking we could ask Bill about it, maybe he knows a company we could partner with and possibly create the creams and stuff each of us girls uses. I've been reading some of the posts about tease and there are many questions about what we use to get smooth skin or no flawless skin and even the make-up and hair products we use. It could be good side venture."

"Tease: Sapphire's Honey Almond Body Lotion." Edward said.

"Yes, something like that." I said. "Oh and I am going to talk to Alice about designing bags that use girls can use to carry our supplies in."

"That sounds good." Edward said. "Ben will like the idea, always looking for marketing ideas."

"Yes and I have like a dozen more." I said. "It was a productive run."

"I can see that." Edward said. "He will be happy to hear all your ideas."

"I know, but I like your opinion on them first." I said. "Check page nineteen."

I moved the dishes into the kitchen while he looked.

"Bella this is a good idea." Edward said when I came back in.

"I was thinking if everything goes good with the billboard we could Tanya and her friend to work on it." I said.

"They will sell like hot cakes." He said.

"Yes." I said.

"Bella you are just so amazing." Edward said.

"I try." I said kissing him. "You inspire me."

"And you me." He said kissing me back. "We should get to work before I take you on the table."

I giggled and we loaded into my car and headed to work.

"The purr of this car still makes me cum." I said.

"Bella." He said.

"It's true." I said giggling.

We pulled up to Tease and saw only a couple cars so Edward pulled me into his lap. He undid his pants and pulled my thong aside and slide right in. I sat my back to him moving his cock in and out of me.

"Oh so good." I moaned.

"What are you two up two?" Emmett asked coming over with Rosalie.

"Just a before work fuck." I said swirling my hips.

"Do you two never stop?" Rosalie said.

"Only when sleeping and sometimes not then." Edward said and we came hard.

"Ohhhhhh." I moaned. "So good."

We cleaned up and walked into the club with Emmett and Rosalie. Rosalie and I went to get dressed.

"You didn't seem to mind Emmett and I watching you two." Rosalie said.

"I don't mind." I said. "Besides I've seen you two going at it."

She looked shocked and blushed.

"Hell Edward fingered me the first time as we watched you and fucked my ass the second time." I said. "Sex is not something to be ashamed of."

She giggled and we finished getting dressed when Kate and Alice came in.

We talked a bit and then went out to work.

"I have something I want to try." I said taking Rosalie's hand and leading her on stage.

The music start and I sat Rosalie in a chair. I dancing around her touching her and she caught on and was touching me.

"Use your mouth to undo my front zipper." I told as I danced in front of her my ass to the crowd.

She pulled the zipper down and as I stood up my top fell down and I danced around behind Rosalie who I stood up. I ran my hands over her and she moved to the music. I pulled at the strings on the front of her tops and playfully pulled her top open running my hands over her breast. She moaned as my fingers pinched her nipples. She then moved and dances behind me and worked my shorts off and then smacked my ass playfully. We danced and played with each other the crowd was big on telling us what to do.

"Kiss her, spank her, suck that nipple…." Were just a few things called out.

"They are loving this." Rosalie said.

"Oh I know." I said. "How many men love women on women."

"Should we give them a good show?" She asked.

"We will." I said moving her so she was lying on the stage. I moved my body over hers and she playful reached out touching me. I moved to kneeling between her thighs and the crowd was demanding. I left one of her legs and then leaned over and licked her pussy. She moaned deep arching her back and the crowd was wild. I continued to lick her until she came and the men were tossing money onto the stage. I moved my mouth up her body placing hot kisses her and then. When I reached her breast I looked over to see all their eyes glued on me. Looking at them I stuck my tongue out and licked her nipple making her moan. I then sucked it into my mouth and she moaned louder. I moved to her other breast and the crowd was cheering as she moaned. Moving up more I laid my body on her and leaned down and kissed her. Our hands roamed each other and the crowd loved it.

I moved my knee so it was sitting right in front of her pussy and slowly ground it into her. She moaned and began moving her hips grinding into my knee until she came hard. I worked my kisses back down her body and licked her pussy clean. The crowd cheered and I smiled. Our time on stage was up so we gathered the money and went back stage.

"That was so hot." Rosalie said. "I never ever thought of doing something like that."

"The idea came to me." I said. "Thanks for working with me."

"I got all the pleasure." She said.

I smiled and handed her the bills.

"You deserve half." She said.

"I'm good, take that cutie of yours and buy him a toy from Aunty Bella." I said.

"I have to introduce the two of you." Rosalie said putting her money away.

"Maybe Sunday, I can cook and you two with Emmett can come over." I said.

"Sounds good." Rosalie said.

"Oh and here." I said handing her some papers.

"What is this?" She asked.

"It's the title to the car." I said. "Edward got me my new one so I want you to have the old one."

"Bella you can't do that." She said.

"I not giving it to you, I am selling." I said. "See sale price."

"One credit?" She said.

"Yep." I said taking a bill from her pile. "It's all yours."

"This is so nice of you." She said. "Seth loves the pull down television in it."

"Well tell him he gets to keep it and you don't have to save for a new one, because that one is basically brand new." I said.

"Thank you Bella." She said hugging me.

"It's my pleasure." I said.

* * *

TBC

REVIEW

V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and the adds to favorite. Rated M for Mature Readers only please. Three Chapters to EPOV Read and Review

* * *

My time to dance was over so I walked up to the office.

"Bella that show you put on drew in quite the crowd." Edward said.

"It was a good show." I said.

"Very good for Rosalie who got several release, but you didn't." He said.

"I know." I said. "We didn't have more time."

"Well then come let me take care of you." He said.

I smiled and went over to him. He pushed his cock into my and we fucked on his chair until I orgasm many times and he did once.

"Thank you." I said.

"I was happy to help." He said. "I was just as needy as you from watching that."

"The crowd loved it and I knew you and Emmett would be watching." I said.

"I think Emmett took her to a private booth." Edward said.

I giggled and we got redressed.

"So what do you have planned this afternoon?" Edward asked.

"Meeting Ben to go over ideas and then I have an appointment at three and then some shopping." I said.

"Appointment?" Edward asked.

"It's a surprise." I said. "You have several messages on your service."

"I know." He said. "I just don't know what to do about them."

I clicked play and listened

'Edward, call we need to talk, your mother is heartbroken and I know it's because we haven't heard if you're coming to the party.'

'Edward please call your mother, she misses you terribly.'

'Look if you're still mad at me ok, but stop punishing your mother. Call and arrange to meet her away from me if you must. Stop hurting her.'

"I haven't pushed much on this, but what's going on?" I asked.

"We don't have the time to go into now." He said. "Ben is coming up."

"Then tonight." I said and he nodded.

Ben came in and I handed pinged him the ideas I had and he went nuts.

"These are amazing Bella." Ben said "When did you come up with them?"

"A few I've been working on and some this morning." I said. "I have some I'm still working."

"These are so useable and brilliant." He said. "I can't believe I didn't think of them."

"I've been around this world longer." I said. "I know what can work and what can't."

"I will get people started on these and I looked forward to more of your ideas." Ben said. "I do have to run, I have a meeting."

"Ok, let me know how these go." Edward said.

"I will, bye." Ben said leaving.

"Have I told you lately you are amazing?" Edward asked.

"Yes, but it's nice to hear." I said kissing him. "I am off to."

"Ok, I'll see you at home." He said.

"Miss Swan Dr. Gardadie will see you now." Nurse Cope said.

"Thanks." I said picking up my bag and walking to the door.

She showed me to a room and led me inside. She did all the basics like checking my blood pressure, weighing me and so on.

"Ok, dear you change into these and Dr. Garadadie will be in a moment." She said.

I nodded and she left the room so I could change. The gowns always seem itchy and made me uncomfortable. There was a knock and Dr. Garadadie appeared.

"Hello Bella." She said warmly.

"Hi." I said.

"So, what are we seeing you today for?" She asked.

"As you know I'm a dancer, but lately my feet have been killing me and I can't seem to get the pain to go away even with no shoes on or laying so I'm not on them." I said.

"Ok, well let's have a look." She said and examined my feet. "They do seem swollen."

"I noticed that too." I said.

"Your legs are looking swollen too." She said. "Besides dancing is anything else new going on?"

"Nothing changed since I saw you after I became sexually active." I said.

"Hmm, why don't I run some labs and we can see if there is something going on." She said. "I noticed you were admitted to the ER for a mild concousion."

"Yes, but I only took one pain med and slept well and then I was good." I said. "Do you think it could've been that?"

"Most likely not but I'll have them do a scan to make sure nothing is wrong." She said.

"Ok, I trust you doc." I said.

So I had my blood drawn and was now waiting to be scanned. Once I was scanned I was brought back to Dr. Garadadie's office.

"Ok, Bella I've seen the scans and we found a pinched nerve in your spine and a mass growing around where the nerve is pinched. It is likely causing the swelling, I'm going to put you on meds for two weeks, have you do six sessions of PT in that time frame and then see what happens." She said. "You need to relax so no dancing."

"Ok." I said swallowing this information. "What happens if it doesn't go away?"

"Then we will need to operate." She said. "Let's try the meds and PT first."

I nodded and she prints out some papers.

"You can pick up the meds at the pharmacy and you need to go down and set up for PT." She said. "I'll schedule for two weeks at this time."

"Ok." I said.

I walked down to PT and set up the times. Then I walked down and got my meds. When I got home I didn't know what to think. I felt numb and I crawled into bed crying.

"Bella?" Edward called me from down stairs.

I could hear his foot steps coming closer and closer and then the bed dips.

"Baby what's going on?" Edward asked moving the hair from my face. "Why are you crying?"

I sat up and he looked me over.

"Bella please, tell me what's going on?" He pleaded.

"My appointment was with my doctor." I said. "It was just to figure out why my feet have been killing me lately, I thought maybe it was inner warts, dancers often get them. But she did a scan."

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"She said there is a mass on my spine and the mass is covering a pinching a nerve I have there." I said. "I can't dance or do anything for two weeks and then if it doesn't go away I have to have surgery."

"You'll be fine." He said pulling me into his arms.

"What if I'm not." I asked. "She said I could lose the use of my legs if the mass grows."

"Bella love, you can't think about the worst case." Edward said.

"What use will I be if I can't use my legs?" I cried.

"You will be of amazing use." He said. "Bella are you scared that I wont love you if you aren't able to use or legs?"

I nodded and he chuckled.

"I did not fall in love with you because you could dance." He said. "I hadn't seen you dance until well after I loved you."

"She said I couldn't have sex for two weeks." I said. "We can barely go hours without having each other."

"Bella we will make it through this." He said. "I love you and were going to get you better and dancing on my pole again in no time."

I couldn't help but giggle at him.

"I guess those fake holes of mine will come in handy." I said.

"I will not use them." He said. "If you can't have sex I wont either."

"We got them for you to use." I said. "I wont be jealous."

"We will see what happens." He said. "So what is involved in the next two weeks?"

"Let's go order take out and I'll tell you everything." I said.

He nodded and got off the bed scooping me up.

"I can walk." I said as he carried me from the room.

"I know but I want to carry you." He said.

I smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder while we walked down the stairs. Once in the kitchen he set me on the island and opened the menu drawer.

"What are you in the mood for?" He asked.

"Burger and Fries." I said.

"Hmmm, I know a great place and but we have to go there." He said.

"I could use a drive in the open air." I said.

"Ok, let's go." He said lifting me up and carrying me to the garage. "I get to drive your car."

I smiled and handed him the keys. Soon we were on the highway and I was lost in the smooth jazz that played on the radio and the open air. Edward held my hand and I relaxed.

"Love we're here." Edward said.

I smiled and opened my eyes. We were at a diner on Route 54.

"They have the best burgers." Edward said opening my door. "And nine different dips for the fries and six different styles of them."

I smiled and we walked inside.

"Edward." A women behind the counter said.

"Hello Siobhan." Edward said. "Bella this is my god sister Siobhan, Siobhan this is my Fiancée Bella."

"You're getting married." Siobhan said. "Aunty Esme didn't say anything."

"She doesn't know." Edward said. "Bella was in the mood for burgers and fries."

"I do have the best around, take a seat." She said handing us menus. "I'll send Liam to take your order."

Edward led us to a table and we looked over the menu.

"Wow, there are a lot of options." I said.

"Yes, get as many as you like, we can take some home." He said.

"Edward, welcome back." A man said coming over.

"Hello Liam, this is Bella, Bella this is Siobhan's husband Liam." Edward said.

"Hello." Liam said. "Nice to meet you."

"You too." I said.

"Can I get your drink order?" He asked.

"I'll have a triple chocolate shake and a coke." I said.

"Sounds good to me." Edward said.

"Ok, I'll get them and let you have time to look over the menu." Liam said. "Also Siobhan wanted me to tell you she has a just made chocolate supreme chilled cake."

Edward smiled and he walked away.

"A good cake?" I asked.

"Next to your sweet taste it's the best." Edward said.

I smiled and we looked over the menu.

"Do you want to share if we got a bunch of things?" I asked.

"I'd love to." Edward said.

We looked over the menu and picked out what we wanted.

"Ok, two shakes and two cokes." Liam said coming back ten minutes later. "Ready to order?"

"We'll start with the onion rings, the poppers and mozzarella bread bites." I said. "Then we'll take one classic burger, one triple bacon burger, a crispy chicken club and deluxe cheese melt burger with extra bacon."

"Ok, anything else?" Liam asked.

"All six versions of your fries, all nine dips and extra pickles." Edward said.

"Ok, I'll put this in." Liam said.

"We'll order dessert closer to time." Edward said and Liam nodded walking away.

"So tell me what is going to happen?" Edward said.

"Well I'm on a course of meds." I said. "The pharmacist warned they could make me tired and one could make me feel hot like I have a fever, he said cool baths and ice rub downs would help."

"Ok." He said. "I'll be sure to have extra ice around."

"I will have to go through six PT sessions over the next two weeks. I have the schedule on my pad at home. The doctor said I will need someone to pick me up after each session."

"I'll be there." Edward said.

"It will be an insane two weeks but hopefully it will pay off." I said.

"Whatever happens we will take it as it comes." He said holding my hands over the table.

"Ok, onion rings; poppers and mozzarella bread balls." Liam said putting them on the table. "Also the dips so you can try them with these, many like them with them."

I smiled and he walked back to his station. I smiled and began to eat.

"These are yummy." I said eating an onion ring.

"Yes, Siobhan has a way with food." Edward said.

We snacked until out food arrived. Liam brought to extra plates and we dove into the burgers and fries.

"I am stuffed." I said rubbing my stomach.

"Didn't you tell her to save room for dessert?" Siobhan said coming over.

"We both over did it I think." Edward said.

"Well then I'll have to pack the cake for you to go." Siobhan said.

"That would be great." Edward said.

Siobhan left and Edward smiled.

"I didn't know you had a god sister." I said.

"Yes, well we haven't talked in ages." He said.

"You miss your family." I said.

"I do." He said softly.

"You'll have to tell me what happened so I can help you find a way back to them." I said holding his hand.

He smiled and kissed my hand.

"I need to settle the bill and use the restroom." He said.

I nodded and watched him walk off.

"Ok, here is your cake, be sure to keep it in the freezer until gone." Siobhan said.

"I will." I said. "The food was amazing."

"Thank you." Siobhan said. "Do you know if Edward is coming to his mother's birthday?"

"His father called and asked him too." I said. "But I don't know if Edward has decided or not."

"I hope he does." She said. "His mother misses him terribly."

"Edward hasn't told me about what happened, but when he does I hope I can help me find his way back, I know he misses her." I said.

She smiled and we watched Edward come back with Liam.

"You don't tip family." Liam said.

"I do when they serve me dinner." Edward said.

I smiled and stood up.

"It was nice meeting you both." I said. "Dinner was amazing."

"We are glad to meet you." Siobhan said. "Bring Edward around more."

"I will try." I said taking his hand.

We left and headed back on the highway.

"Hey, pull off at the access." I said.

He nodded and we pulled off on the access that led to the ocean.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"I want to walk on the sand." I said.

He smiled and we took out shoes off and walked down the beach near the water.

"Edward." I said holding his hand.

"What?" He asked.

"Will you tell me about what happened?" I asked.

He nodded and we sat down on a small hill of sand. He pulled me to his lap. My back was to his front and he held me for a moment.

"When I was sixteen I got involved with a girl name Makenna." He said. "She was a good girl but had a dark side. Remember I told you sex got me into trouble?"

I nodded and he took a breath.

"Makenna was an only child and her step-father abused her. So she thought if she had her own family she could escape him, so she tricked me into getting her pregnant." He said.

"You have a child?" I asked.

"No." He said. "Turns out the baby was her step-father's kid not mine. But she told everyone it was mine and my dad pressured me into doing what was right. He told me I had to marry her and I had to give the baby my name. He wouldn't let me not do it. So a wedding was planned much to Makenna delight. My mother did not like the idea, she felt I should support them but still have a chance to grow up. One the wedding day Makenna went into labor. She has a little girl. Looking at the baby I could see she wasn't mine. She was mixed and Makenna and I were both white. Her step-father was black. In some ways I was relieved and in others I was disappointed. My father still felt I should step up and be there for them but I had seen what Makenna was like. She had pulled the wool over my eyes and I couldn't be with her. I told him I wasn't going to claim the baby and I wouldn't be there for them. He was angry, so angry. He stuck me for the first time the night I told him. I had fallen into a glass table and almost lost my arm because of it. It was also the last time I saw my father. My mom had left him because of it and we lived in an apartment for a year until I went to University. But slowly my father worked his way back into her life and they reunited. I was angry that she forgave him and I haven't seen her since I was nineteen."

I didn't know what to say, I could feel him shake behind me so I pulled his arms closer around me and hugged them.

"I am so sorry." I whispered.

"Knowing now how strong love can be I want to go to her and say I forgive you and understand but I don't know how to forgive my father." He said. "I do miss them and my siblings but I don't know how."

"What if I went with you to her party and if it got too much I could fake being sick or something and we can leave." I said. "You can be there and maybe you'll find the way to say what you need to say."

"You'd fake being sick for me?" He asked.

"Anytime." I said. "How about I call tomorrow and confirm you going and if it becomes too much when it comes I can call and say something came up and you have to cancel?"

"Ok." Edward said. "Thank you."

"Anytime." I said leaning my head to the side and kissing him.

"How can you be so amazing?" He asked.

"I'd do anything to make sure you are happy." I said. "We should get home soon, I have to take my meds and I have a meeting with my landlord in the morning."

"Ok, let's go." Edward said helping me up.

He gave me a piggy back ride to the car and soon we were heading home.

"I'll have to rearrange the girl's schedules." I said.

"We can work on it in the morning." Edward said.

"I can still help out in the office." I said. "I'd go nuts if I couldn't do anything."

"Ok, but we're going to get her a comfy chair so you can relax while you work." Edward said.

"We'll work it all out." I told him.

When we got home we bathed and then snuggled in bed watching a movie.

* * *

TBC

REVIEW

V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, adds and alerts. Enjoy Rated M for Mature Readers only please. Two Chapters to EPOV Read and Review

* * *

The next morning after we ate breakfast we headed over to my old apartment.

"Miss Swan?" A voice said from the door.

"Yes." I asked.

"Carol Smith." She said coming in. "I've had a complete inspection of the apartment and here is the bill."

She handed me a paper and I looked it over.

"You have to be kidding me." I said.

"This place is not livable." She said.

"It looks like I did when I moved in here." I said. "I do have proof of that."

"You do?" She said stunned.

I pulled out my pad and pulled up some picture.

"I'll I need to do is have the place painted." I said. "Because I did paint the wall another color because the stains on the walls were sickening to look at."

"Mrs. Smith you aren't trying to swindle Bella out of cash so that you can have a big check and rent this place as it?" Edward asked.

"How dare you?" She said. "I'd never do that."

"Mrs. Smith." A young woman said from the door. "We're here to see the apartment."

I looked over at the couple standing there and back and then back at Mrs. Smith.

"I think you are trying to swindle me." I said.

"How do you know they are here to see this place?" She asked.

"Let's ask." Edward said walking over. "Hello, I am Edward Cullen, can I ask you to come in."

The couple came in and he walked them to where we were standing.

"I'm Bella." I said. "Did Mrs. Smith arrange for you to see this apartment today?"

"Yes, we're early." The man said. "Is this place not for rent?"

"Oh it is." I said. "I was just settling my bill with Mrs. Smith here."

"Yes, Bella just moved out." Mrs. Smith said trying to salvage the situation.

"I did, the place needs a paint job and I'm happy to have it done." I said.

"I like the walls." The lady said.

"There is a can in the closet for touch ups." I said. "It was recently broken into and some places need it."

"My Quil can do it." She said. "I am Claire by the way."

"Well Mrs. Smith it seems you have new renters to show around and settle in." I said. "Shall we say the issue is settled now?"

"Of course." She said smiling tightly.

Edward and I left and headed to the club.

We spent the morning going over the schedules and changing it.

"I hope it's only two weeks I'm out of commission, otherwise we may need to hire another dancer or two." I said.

"We will work it out." Edward said. "I need to go over these numbers with Jasper, I'll be right back."

I nodded and he walked down stairs. I picked up the phone and found the number I wanted and let it dial.

"Cullen resident." A male voice answered.

"Hello, may I speak with Esme Cullen?" I asked.

"May I ask who's calling?" He asked.

"My name is Bella Swan, I work for her son Edward Cullen." I said.

"One moment miss." He said.

"Hello?" Esme's voice came over the line.

"Hello, my name is Bella and Edward asked me to call and inform you he will be attending your birthday party next month." I said.

"Oh that is wonderful news." Esme said. "Please tell him I so very happy and looking forward to seeing him."

"I will let him know Mrs. Cullen." I said.

We hung up after that and I put the event in his calendar.

"Ok, I have that done." Edward said. "How is it looking?"

"A few spots I need to go over, with two girls out it will be tough." I said.

There was a knock at the door and Edward pulled it open.

"Leah." He said.

"Hi boss." Leah said coming in. "Mini Boss."

"I thought you were going to be gone longer." I said.

"I was but I am so over my family moping, my mother would be so mad, she wanted her life celebrated not her death mourned." Leah said. "So I left and being back here is boring so I figured I'd come by and beg to go back to work."

"No need to beg, you can start this afternoon." I said.

"Thank the gods." Leah said.

"I can work up a schedule for you and let you get it later." I said.

"Perfect, I am going to go get ready, see ya later." She said happily leaving the room.

"Well now we are only down one girl but you took the least amount of shifts so it wont be too hard to cover." Edward said. "Besides I like having you here in the office."

I smiled and kissed him softly.

"I have my first appointment this afternoon." I said. "And I called and confirmed your mom's birthday party."

"Ok." He said.

"She is really looking forward to seeing you." I said. "She sounded so hopeful when she took the line."

"I do miss her, but I am still apprehensive about going home." He said.

"I know you are but we can't all run from our past." I said. "It's hurting you."

"I know, as long as you are with me my love I know I can do it." He said.

"I wont be anywhere else." I said kissing him.

"You are so amazing." He said. "Now it's time to get you to your appointment."

"I can drive over myself and you could meet me there so you don't have to leave the club empty handed." I said.

"I do have a few things to do but I can drop you off and then come back." He said.

"Ok." I said.

"Hey guys." Ben said knocking on the door.

"Ben, glad you made it." Edward said.

"I have to take Bella to an appointment so you are in charge for the afternoon." Edward said.

"Ok, I can work from here." Ben said.

"You learn more tomorrow but this will happen five other times in the next two weeks as well." Edward said.

"Is everything ok?" Ben asked.

"You'll learn more tomorrow." Edward said.

Ben nodded and we walked down to my car. Edward drove us to the doctor and once I was checked in he kissed me and ran to do is errands.

"Hello Bella." Emily said leading me to the back room. "How are you feeling?"

"My feet are killing me, I've been staying off them as much as possible but sitting to long hurts as well." I said.

"Hmm, how about you lay here and I will start with a foot massage." Emily said.

I smiled and laid on my stomach and she began working on me.

"I know it's meant to be PT but I feel with injuries such as these that massage and muscle relaxation work better." Emily said.

"You're the boss." I said lazily.

She laughed and worked her hands up my legs. I hissed when she touched my back.

"Do your back hurt?" Emily asked.

"Only when pressed like that." I said.

"May I lift you shirt to see your back?" She asked.

"Sure." I said worried about how she sounded.

"Oh my." She said. "Your back is bruised."

"It wasn't this morning." I said. "Edward would've told me."

"It goes from here." She pressed the right side of my back. "To here." She ended touching my left side. "It's about twin inches wide."

"That is where my work chair sits, but it didn't hurt until touched." I said.

"Hmm, you're taking Mintatone." She asked.

"Yes, 50mg." I said.

"I think we need to inform Dr. Gardadie about this." Emily said.

I nodded and she left to go call Dr. Gardadie.

"Bella?" Edward said coming in. "Oh my what happened?"

"I'm not sure." I said. "Emily was massaging me when she found it. She's called Dr. Gardadie now so we can figure out what's going on."

Emily came in then and I sat up.

"Dr. Gardadie wants you go up to her office now." Emily said.

Edward helped me down off the table and I slipped my flats on. He held my hand as we walked up stairs.

"Hello Bella." Dr. Gardadie said.

"Hello, this is Edward my fiancée." I said.

"Nice to meet you." Dr. Gardadie said. "So, let's have a look at your back."

I laid down and she looked at my back. I hissed and cried out at one more.

"Bella this is not good." She said allowing me to sit back up. "The swelling is getting worse and meds are making you bruise."

"What does this all mean?" I asked.

"I am taking you off Mintatone and I will arrange for you to see a specialist." She said. "I know this sounds scary but a specialist will know more and be better able to help you."

I could only nod.

She looked some things up on her computer.

"So sitting in a chair seems to hurt as well." She said.

I nodded and she looked back at her computer.

"This is troubling, we'll need to find a position that doesn't hurt or positions." She said. "So try alternating sitting, standing and laying every twenty, thirty or sixty minutes and see what is best for you."

"Ok." I said.

"I still don't want you dancing and I am afraid sex is out of the question for now as well." She said. "I don't think the PT is needed and I want you to avoid having back massages until we know what's going on. Foot rubs are still ok as long as they don't cause you pain."

I nodded and she looked back at her computer.

"I want you two try an ice pack if it gets to bad or a warm pad if it helps." She said. "It's trick to know what to do, if at any time you lose feeling in your legs you are to call here right away."

"I will do that." I said.

"Ok, so the specialist has an opening in two weeks in Port Lander, I know it's two days away but he's the best." Dr. Gardadie said.

"We will be there anyways." Edward said. "It wont be an issue to stay and see a doctor."

"Good, Dr. Cullen is the best in this field and I know he will be able to figure it out." Dr. Gardadie said.

I looked over at Edward and his eyes were closed.

"Keep taking the pain meds if you need them and relax as much as possible." She said.

She left and I looked over at Edward.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"I'm scared." He said.

"Me too." I said.

He gently wrapped his arms around me and we cried together.

"We should get you home to rest." Edward said.

I agreed and we walked out to the car. He drove carefully home so I wasn't bounced around and I giggled.

"Sorry I don't want to hurt you more." He said.

"It's sweet, I was just picturing how you'd drive after I've birthed our first child and we have to drive home." I said.

He smiled as we pulled up to the house. He helped me out and we walked inside. I could smell food cooking and looked over at him.

"I hired a cook and house keeper for the time being." He said.

We walked into the kitchen to find them sitting at the island.

"Bella this is Marcus and Didyme." Edward said.

"Nice to meet you both." I said.

"They've worked for me in the past, usually Didyme comes to clean and Marcus does my dinner parties, but since you need to be off your feet more I hired Marcus on full time to cook and Didyme will be here daily so if you stay home she can help you." Edward said. "They will be living in the guest house until we decide we no longer want them."

"Thanks." I said shyly.

"We are happy to help as long as we're needed." Didyme said.

"Dinner will be done in about an hour, should I set the table?" Marcus asked.

"I'd like to lay down so maybe just bring a tray up." I said.

"Will do." Marcus said. "Mushroom Ravioli, I hope that is ok."

"It smells amazing." I said. "I can't wait."

"If there is anything you like let me know." Marcus said.

"Oh, Sunday we'll be having some guest." I said.

"Who?" Edward asked.

"I invited Rosalie and Emmett over so I can officially meet Seth." I said.

"Ok, a dinner party it is, maybe bring Jasper and Alice over?" Edward said.

"You can ask them." I said smiling. "Seth is three years old, I'll ask Rosalie what he likes if that helps."

"Ok, I will plan a menu." Marcus said. "Crab is in and I make a killed crab cake."

"I love crab cake." I said my mouth watering. "Put it on the menu no matter what."

Everyone laughed and Edward took me up stairs. I laid on the bed with the pad and sent a message to Rosalie who wrote back chicken fingers and fries or burgers and fries. I passed the information on to Marcus when they brought dinner up to us.

"I can work with that." Marcus said. "I will write a couple menus up for you to approve tomorrow."

"Thanks." I said.

Edward and I ate and Jasper wrote back saying they'd be here.

"Our first dinner party as a couple." I said.

"Yes, I hope it's not too much for you." Edward said.

"It will be fine." I said. "If it does become too much we can call it an early night."

"Ok." Edward said. "If you make a list up of flowers you'd like to have and drinks Didyme will get them for you."

"I will work on it." I said. "I think maybe tomorrow I will only go in for part of the day and come home after lunch."

"You do whatever you feel like doing." Edward said. "As your boss, your lover and friend I will support whatever you need."

"Thank." I say finishing my dinner. "This was so yummy."

"Do you want more?" Edward asked.

"No, I could go for some dessert before bed." I said.

"Ok, I will take these down and we will see what we can do." Edward said. "Do you want some meds?"

"Yes please." I said.

Edward left and returned with chocolate cake and milk. I took my meds and ate dessert.

"So good." I moaned.

"It is." Edward said.

"We'll have to get Marcus to make this for our wedding." I said.

"He'd love that." Edward said. "He'd cook it all if you'd let him."

"We haven't set a date." I said.

"Let's set one." Edward said.

"Christmas." I said.

"Was always my favorite holiday." He said.

"Mine too." I said. "It always felt like magic."

"Ok, so this Christmas or next?" He asked.

"This one." We say together.

We kissed for a moment and then he took our dishes to the kitchen. I was in the shower when I felt him slip in behind me.

"I know we can make love in the shower but I can still wash you." He said.

I smiled and handed him my soapy luffa. He washed me and my hair and then I washed him. It was nice to be close to him. Lying in his arms was good too. The pain was gone thanks to my meds so I slept well.

"Bella love I'm going into the club." Edward said. "You keep resting."

"Ok." I said sleeping on my stomach on the bed.

"Didyme is cleaning the bathroom right now so call if you need anything." Edward said.

"I will." I said.

He kissed my head and left.

"Bella dear it's noon, you should eat and have your meds." Didyme said.

"Yes, I'll be down after a shower." I said.

"Very good." Didyme said.

I showered and walked down stairs.

"Good afternoon Miss Bella." Marcus said.

"Please just Bella." I said. "It smells amazing."

"Lasagna Soup." Marcus said. "I have a bowl here for you."

I smiled and sat at the bar.

"Thank you." I said.

He smiled and got me a bottle of water and the pill case off the top of the fridge. I ate took my meds.

"I have some errands to run, maybe I could take a thing of soup to Edward." I said.

"I will make you up a container." Marcus said.

I finished getting ready and got the soup. Getting in my car I headed out. My first stop of Waltims.

"Good day miss, how can I help you?" A tech asked.

"I need twelve 164ig Cyber Pads." I said. "All black."

"Ok, I can help you with that." He said. "Will you need them loaded?"

"Yes, I have the programs I'd like add and I'd like all the junk removed." I said handing him a cyber chip. "How long will it take?"

"About ten minutes." He said.

"Ok, I'm going to look around some." I said.

He nodded and got to work and I walked around the little shop.

"I have your cyber pads done." He said coming over.

"Good, I'd also like that lion and lioness speakers." I said.

"Ok." He said adding it to my order.

I paid and he carried everything out to my car for me.

"Thanks for shopping with us." He said before heading in.

I arrived at the clue and saw Jasper in the parking lot talking with Emmett.

"Mini Boss." Jasper said coming over with Emmett. "Alice says something is wrong with you."

"There is, but we'll talk more about it tomorrow, in the mean time can you carry these bags up for me?" I asked.

He nodded and they each took a bag while I grabbed the soup and we headed up to the office.

"I wasn't sure if you were coming in." Edward said seeing me.

"I enjoyed sleeping in." I said. "Thanks guys."

They smiled and left the office.

"I brought you some of Marcus's Lasagna Soup." I said.

"I was just going to call and order lunch but now I don't have too." He said taking the container.

He warmed it up and grabbed a spoon to eat.

I took the cyber pads out and put the Tease Logo on them as well as each girl's stage name.

"I was thinking with all the events, ideas and project it would be best to give each their own work cyber pad and then we can share things and keep track easier." I said.

"That is a brilliant idea." Edward said.

"You, Ben and myself have one so I got one for each girl, both Jasper and Garrett and Emmett as well." I said. "Also one for Jacob with the Music Infinity on it so he can work the music side of things."

"That's good, he is a good DJ." Edward said.

"He is, he works each girls music so it suits them, it's a good skill he has." I said. "Tanya has change so much in her dancing thanks to him."

"I have some numbers for you." Edward said handing me his pad.

I looked over the numbers and smiled.

"These look really good." I said. "Also I was thinking you know the building next door is up for sale yes."

"I just saw that today." Edward said.

"I think we should buy it." I said. "I was thinking maybe turn it into s Tease Shop once we have an idea on the products and you'd own the whole lot and it would be better to control." I said.

"I'll have Ben get on it right away." Edward said. "And Bella we'd own it, you have put so much into Tease and now this new avenue that it's more than half yours and once we're married it will be officially ours."

I smiled and leaned over and kissed him.

"You get on Ben it now before it's snatched away, I have some more errands to run then I am heading him to relax." I said.

"You're back ok?" I asked.

"It's sore but manageable." I said. "I am going to look up hotels later so we can find a place to stay while we're there unless you want to stay with your parents."

"No, a place to stay would be good." Edward said.

"Ok, I'll see you at home." I said kissing him before heading out.

"Mini Boss." Jasper said.

"Tomorrow at the Staff meeting, I promise." I said.

"Ok." Jasper said.

I was walking though mall looking for a present for Esme. I wasn't sure what she's like.

"Cullen resident." A voice said.

"Yes, may I speak with Esme please?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Esme is out of the house." The voice said. "Can I take a message?"

"Oh umm I was just calling to see what she'd might like for a present." I said.

"Oh, well she's been looking at getting a mixer, the one with all the changeable heads." The voice said. "But seeing as her son is finally coming up I doubt anything will compare to that."

"Ok, well I'll see about the mixer." I said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." The voice said before hanging up.

I walked over to the Appliance center in Sears and found the latest mixer and got that.

"Hello?" I asked answering my phone.

"Where are you?" Edward asked.

"At the mall." I said.

"Oh I snuck out early to see you and you weren't home." He said.

"Sorry I was picking up some things and getting a present for us to bring your mother." I said. "I'm loading it in my car now and will be home."

"Ok, Marcus is making Fried Chicken and it smells amazing." Edward said. "Hurry home before I eat it all."

I pulled into the garage and Edward came out to greet me.

"Welcome home." He said helping me out of the car and kissing me.

"Thanks." I said. "Can you bring my bags in?"

"My pleasure." Edward said.

I walked in and sat on the couch well Edward carried all my bags in.

"Someone buy the mall?" Didyme joked.

"No, but close." I said. "This mixer is for Esme."

"My mother is a cooking nut, she'll love it." Edward said.

"I called and asked whoever answered the phone what she'd like." I admitted. "I wasn't sure."

"It's cool." Edward said. "More than likely Eleazar the butler."

"I didn't get a name, but he did say your return is likely to over shadow all the presents." I said.

"I'm sure everyone is going to be wondering what happened to the missing Cullen." Edward groaned.

"Well tell them he was found by an amazing women who he loves and is marrying Christmas Day." I said kissing him.

"I like that answer." He said.

"Would you like me to wrap it?" Didyme asked.

"Yes please and these two bags out the accessories to it so those to." I said.

"And who do I put on the tag?" Didyme asked.

"Edward and Bella." Edward said.

"Very nice." Didyme said.

She took the bags and Mixer box off to another room to work on them.

"What else did you get?" Edward asked.

"Just some bath products as mine are running low, some travel products too." I said. "I also got this cooling pillow, we put it in the freezer and then I can use for about twelve hours to help relieve pain. I called my doctor and she okayed it."

"Ok, I'll put it in the freezer." Edward said taking it and putting in the freezer. "Dinner smells so amazing."

"I miss cooking." I said.

"I know but you'll be back at before you know it." Edward said.

"From your lips to Fate's ears." I said.

"You will be ok no matter what." Edward said. "I will love you no matter what."

"I know and thank you." I said kissing him. "Can you take these bags up to our room and I'll sort them after dinner."

"Ok." Edward said kissing me before gathering the bags and going up stairs.

I walked in and saw Didyme fiddling with a ribbon on the present.

"Here, let me." I said moving over and arranging the bow so it was big and sitting pretty.

"Thank you I'm all thumbs with bows." She said.

"Another hidden talent." I joked. "If you want to wrap them all I will add bows later on."

"Very well." Didyme said. "Thanks."

I smiled and left her to work and wandered into the kitchen.

"Edward is going to storm in here soon and demand your food." I said.

"Yes, always a lover of food that boy." Marcus said. "He will wait as he knows he has too."

"It does smell amazing." I said.

Marcus smiled and set a dump stick on a plate and placed it in front of me. Edward found me after the first bite.

"What's this." He demanded.

"She's tasting it for me." Marcus said.

Edward pouted and I held the chicken leg up to his mouth and he took a bite.

"MmmHmmm." He said chewing it.

I finished the meat and sat the bone on the plate.

"It taste amazing." I said.

"Thank you." Marcus said. "I have a menus for Sunday's dinner for you."

I looked them over with Edward.

"The ribs." I said.

"Yes, Marcus's ribs are mouth watering." Edward said.

"I like Manu two." I said. "And I am sure Seth will love the sliders and fries."

"Very good." Marcus said. "I will go get supplies tomorrow."

"I can't wait to try the crab cakes." I said.

"That reminds me." Marcus said moving a covered tray where my plate had sat.

He pulled the lid off and I squalled like a school girl. Two perfect crab cakes were sitting there all for me.

"Try them and tell me what you think." Marcus said.

I brought the cake up to my mouth and took a big bite and moaned.

"I think she loves it." Edward said.

I nodded and chewed the bite gone.

"That was so good." I said. "I haven't had one that good since I was in college and the shop down at the road ordered too much crab and had to sell them off in a hurry and crab cakes sold fast."

"I am pleased." Marcus said.

I ate another bite and saw Edward watching me. Smiling I slide the other crab cake over to him and he smiled.

"Thanks." He said before diving in.

"I may not get to cook you food but I can still feed you." I said.

"I'll happily eat anything you give me." Edward said. "Would you like a glass of wine?"

"Is it that fruity one from the first time you cooked for me?" I asked.

"Yes." Edward said.

"Then a small one." I said.

He got the bottle out of the fridge and poured me a glass along with himself.

"Dinner is done if you can move to the dining room." Marcus said.

We walked to the dining room and Didyme and Marcus joined up. Edward ran for glass for them. It was nice to sit and eat. They told me stories of Edward from when they first met him as a boy. We all laughed and it was nice to be carefree.

After dinner and dessert of Lava Cake I took my meds and headed up to put my things away. Edward helped me where he could and I fell more in love with him.

"What is that look?" Edward asked.

"I am just happy." I said. "No one has ever taken such good care of me."

"I am happy to do it." Edward said. "You have become my life and I want to give you the world."

I smiled and kissed him.

"I wish we could make love." I said.

"Me too, but soon." He said.

"I think I'll take a bath." I said. "Can you join me?"

"Of course I can." Edward said. "I'll draw one for us."

He left and I put the last of my new socks away. I changed out of my clothes into a silk robe and then walked to the bath room. Edward was taking off his socks as I walked in. I never got tired of seeing him naked.

He looked up at me and smiled. Walking over to me he took the bath robe off and hung it on it's hook and we walked into the bath together. He sat behind me and carefully washed my back and hair. I loved being so close to him.

"Oh, I forgot to mention we got the space next door to the club." Edward said. "Ben brought me the contract before I left and let me tell you he loves the idea of opening a Tease Shop."

"Good, I am glad we got it." I said.

He smiled and kissed my neck here and then as we washing me.

"You're not in pain are you?" I asked.

"Shouldn't that be my line?" He asked.

"I meant with us being so close, I know hard-ons can become painful." I said.

"It isn't an issue." Edward said. "Knowing you're in pain make me not in the mood. I just want to be close and take care of you."

I smiled and lean back and kissed him.

"How did I ever end up with someone so amazing?" I asked.

"I ask myself that many times a day." He said. "You make sure I'm cared for and loved."

"I didn't have that growing up so I want to have that in the life we're creating." I said. "I love cooking you dinner knowing when you come home you have a hot meal waiting for you."

"I like doing that for you too." He said.

"I think we're going to be ok with whatever comes along." I said.

"A true partnership in every way." He said. "I can't wait to marry you."

"Me too, I picked up a couple cyber bride magazines." I said. "I have a good Idea about what I want but I think we should just jot ideas down for now until after everything with me back is figured out."

"Ok, I've been doing some research on honeymoons." He said. "I hope you'll let me plan it and have it be a surprise."

"You plan to your heart's content." I said. "You always seem to give the best surprises."

He kissed my neck and then we finished out bath and rinsed off. He wrapped me in a big towel and I put my hair in another.

"There is water on the fool so I'm going to clean it up." He said.

I smiled and walked to the bedroom. I found some pajamas and slipped them on before I combed out my hair and then grabbed my cyber pad and sat on the bed. Edward came out and went into the closet. He came back in a pair of pajama pants and nothing else.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Hotels." I said. "Are we driving there?" I asked.

"I think it might be to hard on your back to five the two days so I am going to fly us there." He said. "It will take only a couple hours then."

"Ok, so do we want a place near the landing strips?" I asked.

"What about the MoleDulf?" He asked.

I looked it up and saw several room we could have.

"They have amenities and it's close to the hospital and your parents." I said.

"Ok, let's book it." Edward said grabbing his card.

I was looking over the rooms when Edward clicked on a pent house suite.

"We don't need a place that big." I said.

"I like it and it's private with a private deck and pool." He said. "We don't know how long we'll be there so maybe having more space will help with whatever we have to do."

"Ok." I said booking the suite and confirming it when they called ten minutes later.

Edward explained we may only be there a couple nights to many weeks. The lady was happy to put a hold on the room for as long as we needed it. The Cullen name was big in Port Lander. Once that was settled we turned in for the night.

* * *

TBC

Review

V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I want to thank those two who keep reviewing each chapter, It's nice to hear from you. I hope more of you review and let me know what you like and don't like. It's always nice to hear. Thanks to those who add it to favorite or alerts, always nice to know people like it and want more. Rated M as always so please be a mature reader. Last Chapter until the famous EPOV chapter. Enjoy and please know we'll get back to the smuttiness soon.

* * *

The next morning I woke before Edward and slipped into the bathroom. I did what I needed and then changed into some comfy clothes and shoes and headed down stairs. I found the stack of presents and began putting the bows on. Once done I walked to the kitchen and saw Marcus making himself a cup of coffee.

"Good morning." He said seeing me slip onto the bar stole.

"Morning." I said.

"Would you like some coffee?" He asked.

"I don't drink the hot stuff." I said. "I will hit the coffee haven and grab my iced coffee on my way to work, some orange juice would be nice if we have any."

"We do." Marcus said pouring me a class. "I am making waffles, bacon, eggs and hash browns if you'd like some."

"Sounds good." I said.

"Coffee." Didyme said coming in her robe.

"Right here love." Marcus said handing her a glass.

She downed the first cup and handed it back. He made another cup well she moved over to sit on a bar stole.

"Good morning Bella." She said.

"Morning to you." I said. "I have a list of things we'll need for the party tomorrow night."

"Good, good." She said. "I will take care of it today."

I smiled and looked over the list.

"I didn't make it to the toy store yesterday but I hope to today." I said. "I want to get Seth a present or two."

"He will love you for it." Marcus said setting two plates down in front of us.

"This looks amazing." I said.

"Would you like maple or homemade Strawberry syrup?" Marcus asked.

"Strawberry I said and he put the warmed boat on the counter. I poured some of over my waffles and stuck the butter in the hash browns.

"Someone was missing from my bed this morning." Edward said.

"Sorry, I couldn't lay anymore." I said.

"It's ok." Edward said sitting down next to me and kissing my forehead. "That looks good."

"I have a plate for you." Marcus said moving the syrup and sitting his plate down.

Edward poured both syrups on his waffles and we sat eating and talking.

"So I have to run to the toy store after we're done at the club." I said. "I want to get Seth a present or two."

"Spoiling him already?" Edward asked as we drove away from the coffee haven towards the club.

"Yes." I said happily.

We arrived at the club set out the coffee and doughnuts. Edward sat the cyber pads on the table were I was sitting. Slowly everyone trickled in and after getting coffee and doughnuts they sat around the tables and looked at me.

"Ok, I'm dying here, what is going on?" Alice asked. "You be absent for days now and you're off the schedule now."

"Yes." I said and Edward squeezed my hand. "I had something medical come up and it requires me to step away from that stage."

"What happened?" Rosalie asked.

"For a while now my backs been hurting me." I said.

"Was it from Maria?" Jasper asked.

"No." I said. "I have a pinched nerve in my spine and it's covered by a mass that is growing in size."

"What can be done about it?" Emmett asked.

"In two weeks I'll be going to Port Lander to see a specialist who will be able to tell me more." I said. "Right now we don't have all the answers."

Alice and Rose were the first to start crying and Emmett and Jasper tried to calm them.

"I know this seems scary but whatever happens we will work through it." Edward said.

I saw other girls dabbing their eyes.

"What kind of restricken are you on?" Angela asked.

"There are too many to count." I said. "No dancing, no sitting standing or laying for more than my back can take, no sex, no exercising, basically no physical activity for the time being."

"Bummer." Emmett said and I giggled.

"Yes, well we will deal with what comes when it comes and in the mean time we have many things to talk about." I said.

"Yes." Edward said. "As so of you know Playnation was here opening night. Now they are the biggest brand of Sex everything around. They have offered us an exclusive deal."

"What's going to happen?" Tanya asked.

"It's all on the pads." I said handing each one their own. "These pads are for your work here. I think with all that is going to happen it's important that we have them."

"That is a good idea." Ben said. "I thought about it this morning."

"Bella got them yesterday." Edward said. "One them is the deal from Playnation. Now each of you will need to sign it and commit to what they are asking. If any revisions need done we can work on them."

"Take a moment and look thought it, I have highlighted each person's area." I said.

They looked though it well I looked over at Edward. He smiled and kissed me cheek.

"Bella I have to say the cyber pads were a good idea." Ben said. "You seem to keep beating me to the good ideas."

"Not all of them." I teased. "I just do what I think it good and I write down all the simple ideas I have so if they develop more."

"I'll have to try doing that, I seem to get one idea and stick with it the longest." Ben said.

"My pad is full of pages of ideas." I said. "Some work and some don't. Some get looked back on later to see if something comes of them."

"Ok, I'm in." Tanya said. "I'm going to work for them after I'm done with school so I like it."

"I only have one issue." Bree said. "I have kids and I'm not ashamed of what I do, I don't want them to be exposed to this world."

"We understand." Ben said. "Mr. Corbin also knows and he's made amends to yours, Rosalie and Tia's contract so you know they are safe and covered."

Everyone like the deal and signed on.

"Ok next order of business." Edward said.

"The Dance Lessons." I said. "Ben why don't you cover what that will entail."

"Ok." Ben said and launched into the story and everyone liked the idea. "I don't know how we work it with Bella gone, but maybe we could put it off until after the new year."

"Yes, but Late January." Edward said. "Bella will be gone most of last of December and beginning of January."

"Oh?" Ben said.

"Yes." Edward said.

I gigged and Edward smirked.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked.

"We're getting married." I said.

"When?" Alice asked.

"December 25." Edward said.

"Oh my god." Alice said bouncing happily. "A Christmas Wedding."

"Think more Winter Wonderland the colors are white, silver and sapphire blue." I said. "Not the traditional Christmas colors."

"Oh that is so romantic." Rosalie said.

"So a long honeymoon." Jasper said.

"Very long." Edward said and Ben marked it down.

"Ok, so that leads to Alice." I said.

"Me?" Alice asked.

"Yes, you." I said. "Open to page eleven."

Alice did and then began bouncing around.

"Edward and I loved the ideas you came up with for a line of workout/stripping clothes and we want you to come up with a whole line that will be logoed by Tease and sold to those taking the class or anyone who wants to buy them in our new Tease Shop."

"A new shop?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, we bought the property next door." Edward said. "We officially own the whole lot."

"Ok, will make protection detail easier." Emmett said.

"That was one of Bella's reasons for wanting to get it." Edward said.

"Nice more Mini Boss." Emmett said.

I smiled and went back to the topic.

"I'd also like your help in designing costumes and outfits for the girls." I said. "I am good at it but I think you'd be great at it and I also want you to work on page twelve."

"A line accessories to be logoed Tease." I said. "I want one exclusive duffle for the girls to use to carry their gear or supplies in."

"Ok, I can work with this." Alice said.

"Also Mr. Corbin has invited to Bora Bora for the Spring Show they do there. It's a week of events, fashion shows, BDSM samples and so much more. He's asked if we go that Alice design some suits for us all to wear and show off down there." I said. "I had some ideas yesterday and put them on page fourteen."

"Oh my god." Alice said. "I love these ideas we'll have to meet and talk more them."

"We can do that." I said.

"Next topic is the bill board." Edward said. "Everyone does like the bill board and it's drawing in a crowd so thank you Tanya."

"I was happy to help." Tanya said.

"I've made arrangements to do the new board in a month." Ben said.

"Sounds good." Edward said. "In the mean time Bella does have another project or five for you."

"Ok." Tanya said.

"Page eleven lays out the first couple." I said.

He opened the page and smiled.

"I had an idea like this when I was working on the first things." Tanya said.

"Yes, I think it will be a hit." I said. "Coasters with pictures of the girls on them and maybe on the back their favorite pick up line or a phrase they like to say."

"That would be cute." Tanya said.

"I am hoping if okayed by everyone we could make the Coaster, Buttons or Pin as well as posters." I said.

"Will we be naked in the posters?" Bree asked.

"No, your favorite outfit or Tease logoed clothes." I said.

"Effew." She said.

"The next project is a Tease Calendar." I said. "I thought maybe this next year could be kinda Car related and Rosalie could picks some care out that we could us a props for each month."

"I like that idea." Tanya said. "You'd have to September."

"Yes, Edward said that as well." I said.

"We could all have a month and then maybe do group shots for three months." Tanya said.

"Yes, I was thinking December, October and either February or July." I said.

"Oh I love October and I have that one?" Kate asked.

"Ok, then October to Kate and we can do February and July." I said.

Everyone settled on a months and both Tanya, Rosalie and I wrote them down.

"So you two work out with each girl to make their shot the right one and Ben can arrange with the photog to get the shots done so we can have the Calendar by New Years." Edward said.

"Sounds like a plan." Ben said.

"We have about four more topics to go over so we will take a five and come back." Bella said.

Everyone nodded and I stood up.

"You ok?" Edward asked.

"Yes, I just needed to stand." I said.

"So Jasper I know we talked a bit about you being my second so while I'm away with Bella I'll need you and Ben to step up here." Edward said.

"Will do." Jasper said. "Should I send everything over to you two?"

"Yes and if we are ever not able to do it, I think Tia would be a good person to get help from." I said.

"If it's numbers I'm your girl." Tia said. "And I'm happy to help."

"Edward I have two applicants for you." Emmett said coming over.

"One for security, I checked him out and he's cool." Emmett said. "The other is for a waitress slot."

"We could us another as I work Angela and Bree onto the stage more." I said.

He handed me the apps and I giggled.

"What is it?" He asked.

"It's Claire and Quil." I said.

"From the apartment?" He asked.

"Is that Claire Ateara?" Bree asked.

"Yes, do you know here?" I asked.

"She's an old friend, I told her to submit an app and see if something came up." Bree said. "She's not big on stripping but like to waitress and often friends clubs the best for tips."

"What about Quil?" Edward asked.

"He's a good guy." Bree said. "When Riley died he would send what extra money he could to help me with the girl. It was never a lot but it always helped. I was able to pay him back after opening night and that allowed them to move here."

"Well Bella what do you think?" Edward asked.

"I think Angela, Bree, Jasper and Garrett have a new waitress to train and Emmett has a new guard to put through the paces." I said.

"Ok, we'll call them after the meeting." Edward said.

Soon everyone was back and I sat back down comfortable again.

"Ok so along with all that Tanya I was thinking you make up some T-shirts with the girls pics on them that could be sold when the shop opens." I said.

"I can do that." Tanya said. "Maybe have each girl pick there favorite color and have it be their color."

"I like that." I said writing it down.

Everyone picked their color and we took that information down.

"Next is our bar men." Edward said.

"What's up?" Jasper asked.

"Page four." I said and they turned to it.

"A drink designed and called after each girl." Edward said. "It could be their favorite drink or a new creation to two come up with."

"Cool." Garrett said. "Tell me your favorites."

Everyone gave up their favorite and it was taken down.

"Mini Boss?" Garrett asked.

"I don't drink." I said. "Maybe create something blue and call is Sapphire."

"Oh I have the perfect one." Garrett said writing it down.

"Ok, these drinks will be specials so we'll put them on our special's board once there are all worked out." Edward said.

"Oh maybe on the back of the coaster we could write down the name and what's in it." I said.

"Good idea." Ben said and Tanya agreed.

"Kate if you could help the guys work the drinks out and get them in ordered I'd like that." I said.

"I'd be happy to." Kate said.

"Ok so since we all have our handy dandy cyber pads you'll all note a B in the corner, now that doesn't connect you with me, it's a Blog I'd like you to write and post about things with your dancing, your clothes or accessories, your hair and make-up." I said. "Mr. Corbin said you each a blog up that will run on Playnation cyber site. You will be able to go in and see replies from those who've seen it. You can do written or video or both."

"Now at any time you care creeped out by something or someone's reply let us now and we will look into it, we are all about your safety so try blogging from the club here." Edward said.

Everyone nodded.

"Ok, so Ben is going to talk to you about the next idea and that is on page fifty." I said.

Ben launched into detail about the project and everyone asked questions and everyone like the idea.

"I'll meet with Vanessa this week to work out details." I said.

"Does it hurt to do it?" Leah asked.

"Nope, it makes your horny as hell." I said and everyone laughed.

"It really does." Edward said. "So if we do it, I suggest you bring someone along who can help in that area if you need it."

"My next idea is a work in progress still." I said. "It's one I need to talk with Mr. Corbin about what I want you all thinking on it so if it does go. On page twenty for all of you it the idea. Now look it over and think on it. You can send me your thoughts or ideas as you get them."

"We will adjust the schedule next week once Claire is up to speed, for now continue as it is." Edward said.

Those who didn't have to work left and those who did went to get ready.

"So Jasper is playing boss today so we get to play hookie, he want to try it out before hand so he knows what it takes." Edward said.

"Ok, but I want to look that the building next door." I said.

"Ok, I'll go get the keys." Edward said.

"Bella, are you sure about tomorrow?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes, Edward hired a cook since I can't do it right now and he's happy to cook for a dinner party." I said. "Jasper and Alice will be there too."

"Ok, what time?" She asked.

"Six?" I said.

"Sounds good" Rosalie said. "Seth is excited to meet you, I got him a new dino and told him it was from you so he's excited to thank you."

"I can't wait to meet him." I said. "He loves Dinos?"

"Yes, is crazy over them." Rosalie said. "But it's better than some of the things on tv."

I smiled and she went to get ready and Edward came down with the keys. We walked over with Emmett who was doing a sweep of the place.

"It needs some work." I said seeing the building.

"We can do that." Edward said. "You can do whatever you want in here."

"I will start making ideas." I said. "We need to go call Claire and Quil, I'll have them start Monday."

"Ok, sounds good." Edward said.

I walked back to the office and sat in Edward's chair to call.

"Hello?" Claire said answering the phone.

"Hi, is this Claire Ateara?" I asked.

"Yes, how can I help you?" She asked.

"I don't know if you remember me, but I'm Bella Swan." I said.

"Oh the lady who rented the apartment before us." She said.

"Yes, I also work at Tease where you and your husband submitted apps." I said.

"Oh yes. My friend Bree told us it would be a nice place to work." She said.

"That is why I'm call." I said. "I'd like you both to report here Monday morning. You'll need to see Jasper and Garrett who are out bar tenders. They will be working with you for the week to get trained up, Angela who is out other waitress who goes by Lolli Pop and Bree who goes by Angel will be helping you as well. I do need you to come up with a cover name."

"Ok, I will think on it." She said.

"Quil will be reporting to Emmett for his training." I said. "So Monday at ten."

"Ok, we'll be there and thank you so much." She said.

"We're happy to have you." I said and we hung up.

I sat there looking over some notes when the phone rang.

"Tease, this is Bella how can I help you?" I asked answering the phone.

"I was looking for Edward." Esme said over the line.

"Mrs. Cullen, I think he's out of the building right now." I said. "Give me a second and I'll see."

I put her on hold and walked out onto the stairs.

"Sweetie you have a phone call." I called to him.

"Be right there." He said.

I went back in and picked up the line.

"Mrs. Cullen I found him, he'll be right here." I said.

"How do you know who I am?" She asked.

"I spoke to you last week about Edward coming to your birthday party." I said.

"Oh yes I remember now." She said. "Sorry been crazy here making plans."

"I understand, here is Edward now." I said handing him the phone.

"Hello?" Edward said.

"Edward darling." Esme said.

"Hello mother." Edward said.

"I was calling to make sure you'll be coming." She said.

"I will be there with someone I'd like you to meet." He said smiling.

"Oh?" Esme asked.

"You'll find out who soon enough." Edward said chuckling.

"I have missed you." Esme said.

"I have too mother." Edward said.

"I know things have been estranged but I'm hoping this is a first step to gaining our family back." Esme said.

"To be honest I don't know what's to come but whatever it is we'll take it as it comes." He said.

"Yes, I will see next week then." She said.

"Yes." Edward said. "See you then."

"I love you." Esme said.

"And I love you mother." Edward said before hanging up.

"That went good." I said.

"I have missed her." Edward said.

"I can see that." I said. "How about we go play hookie and buy up the toy store."

"Sounds good to me." Edward said.

We said out goodbyes and headed over to the toys stores.

"What's Seth into?" Edward asked.

"Dinos." I said.

We found the Dino section and was blown away by the options.

"That." Edward said pointing to a group of two foot tall dino's that moved by controls.

"Rose might kill us." I said.

"We'll tell her they are for our place so when Seth visits." Edward said. "He can barrow one to take home if he wants."

I smiled at his reasoning and we got all six dinos. I found some coloring books and crayons too. I found some small rubber dinos too so he could play with them.

"Make sure to get batteries." I said passing them on route to the check out. Edward dumped an arm full on the belt a moment later and then loaded the toys on. Once we paid we headed to a small café were we sat in the corner and ate lunch and talked.

"So tell me about your siblings." I said.

"Ok, there are five of us total." He said. "I'm the baby."

I giggled and we went on.

"Sam is the oldest, he took on being a doctor too. He is married to Emily who is a kindergarten teacher." He said. "Mary is next, she's an event planner, she's married to Randall who is a chef. Then there is Peter who is a lawyer and jerk, he's married to Charlotte who is a snobby little twit. She's a house wife, but really she's just lazy and spoiled. Next is Rachel, she works for some hot shot mogul and is married to him too. Jared Barns."

"Of Barns and Company?" I asked.

"The one and only." He said. "He's a jerk too, Rachel gone the snobby route too but she works."

"Wow." I said.

"Yes, I don't get along well with Peter or Rachel but I do Sam and Mary. Pater thought I was the reason our parents spilt for a year and he's never stopped blaming me." I said.

"It wasn't your fault." I said.

"I know but he will not see reason." He said. "Sam and Mary are older but almost ten and twelve years so I spent a lot of my childhood with Siobhan."

"I like her." I said and he smiled.

"Yes, she's a good one to have in your corner." He said. "How about we head home and just relax the rest of the day."

"Sounds good." I said. "My feet are aching."

"I can rub them." He said.

"That would be nice." I said and we headed home.

Edward spent the rest of the day pampering me and by bed time my meds had me feeling good so I dozed off right away.

* * *

TBC

REVIEW

V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Ok folks here it is, the Edward Point of View Chapter. This chapter is dedicated to Nikyta who asked and asked for a EPOV. I hope you all like it. Thanks for the reviews, adds and alerts. I promise it will be picking up in the M rating after this chapter. Please read and review. Let me know if you want more EPOV ENJOY**

* * *

EPOV

"Owww, owww." Bella cried waking up in the middle of the night.

"Bella?" I asked sending the lights on.

"Owww." Bella moaned again.

"Is it your back?" I asked.

"Yes." She hissed.

"Want me to get your ice pillow?" I asked.

She nodded and I ran from the room returning I gently pressed the pillow to her back and she moaned.

"I know baby." I said trying to calm her.

"It hurts." She panted.

I lifted the shirt and gasp.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Bella the mass is huge." I said. "Can you feel your legs?"

"They are numb." She said panicking.

"Ok, I'm calling the doctor." I said. "Stay calm."

Marcus and Didyme came in trying to see what's going on.

"I have to call her doctor, stay with her." I said running for her number that was in the kitchen.

"Hello?" Dr. Gardadie said answering her phone.

"Hello, My name is Edward." I said. "We meet when you saw Bella Swan a couple days go."

"Yes, is something wrong?" She asked.

"Yes, the mass has grown and Bella's legs are numb and there is bruising all over." I said.

"Ok, I will send a unit to pick her you and bring her here." She said.

Ten minutes later she was loaded into an ambulance with me and we were rushed to the hospital. Dr. Gardadie was waiting and rushed her to a room.

"I do not know what is causing this." She said. "I need to arrange for her to be transported tonight."

"Dr. Gardadie there was an accident in Landen, no transports are available." A nurse said.

"I can have an Air ship in here twenty minutes." I said. "Will that work?"

"Yes, I will call and alert the hospital in Port Lander." She said.

I got on my phone and the Air ship was on its way.

"Hello?" Jasper said answering the phone at the club.

"Listen." I said. "Bella's being rushed to Port Lander, something's wrong. I'm going with so tell Ben you two need to work out the books, bring Tia in too."

"What happened?" Jasper asked.

"She woke up in pain and the mass is swollen and her legs are numb." I said. "I have my air ship picking us up, also call Rosalie and let her know the dinner is off. I'll call with updates when I have them.'

"Ok, ring my cyber." He said.

I hung up and then called Marcus.

"They are transporting Bella to Port Landers, I need you two take care of the house, the dinner is off." I said.

"Of course, we'll take care of everything." Marcus said.

I hung up with him when the doctor came back.

"Ok, the air ship docked on the roof so we can go." Dr. Gardadie said. "A team will meet you at the hospital in Port Landers."

I nodded and we loaded Bella into the air ship with a nurse who'd be monitoring her.

"She's stable and the pain meds have kicked in so she'll be in and out of it." The nurse said.

I only nodded and held her hand as the air ship worked its way to Port Landers.

Arriving in the city I used to call home didn't bring the memories of why I left, but the simple fact that Bella was sick and my father could help her.

"Bella Swan, age nineteen." The nurse said once we docked and the team rushed in. "She presented with sore feet that we later learned the was a pinched nerve in her spine and covering that was a mass that has continue to grow, she's presented tonight with serve pain, massive swelling, bruises and numbness in her legs."

We were taken down to an examine room.

"Edward?" Carlisle said seeing me.

"You have to save her." I said.

Carlisle looked her over and the nurses and other doctors shouted off stats and such.

"We need to prep her." Carlisle said.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"The mass is swelling and putting pressure on her spine. It's also caused her kidneys to become inflamed. I need to go in and access the mass and if possible remove it." He said. "Who is she?"

"She's my fiancée." I said. "You have to save her."

"I'll do my best." He said.

They were both gone from the room and a nurse walked me down to the waiting room.

"Edward?" Alice asked answering Jasper phone.

"She's in surgery." I said.

"Oh no." Alice said. "What's going on?"

"The mass is putting pressure on her spine and it's inflamed her kidneys." I said.

"Oh god." Alice said.

"Listen I need to contain this for now so only you, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett."

"Ok, we'll keep it quiet." Alice said.

"Ben too." I said. "Tell Jasper he needs to go over the contract with both Claire and Quil on Monday."

"Ok, I have that written down." Alice said. "Anything else?"

"Tell Ben to get them pay cards and to ok the pay period." I said. "Just hold the fort down there."

"We will." Alice said. "Call with news anytime."

"Ok." I said.

Once I was done talking to her I felt a hand on my shoulder. Looking up I met my mother's eyes. She just drew me to her and held me as I cried.

"Carlisle called, he told me you were here." Esme said.

"Yes, my fiancée Bella was rushed here." I said as we sat down.

"You're getting married?" She asked.

"We planned to tell you at the party." I said. "But then she got sick."

"She was your guest?" She asked.

"Yes, she's the most amazing girl in the whole world." I said. "She's the reason I am coming."

"Wow." Esme said.

"She's completely changed my point of view on why you took him back." I said.

"I loved him." She said.

"I know that now." I said. "I know how strong love can be and I wanted a chance to tell you I understand now."

"I am glad." Esme said. "I know what happened changed your life forever but Edward he is truly sorry."

"We'll talk about that another time." I said. "Right now I need to focus on Bella."

"Tell me about her." Esme said.

"She's amazing." I said. "She's like a breath of fresh air at every turn."

"How long have you known her?" She asked.

"About nine months now." I said. "We've been dating for about two of those months."

"Wow." She said.

"Wow doesn't begin to describe it." I said. "Bella is so special."

"I can see it in your eyes." Esme said. "How old?"

"She just turned nineteen, but I swear there are times she's older than me and I'm only twenty three." I said. "She is so smart and I'm not just saying that. Her IQ matches some of the best in the world. But she's bold and crazy, she's perfect for me. It's like she completes me."

"Sounds like you found your true soul mate." Esme said.

"I did." I said. "Bella's out take on life is so unique, but she's open to so much and it's made me open to so much. She has this way about her that makes me want to lock her up in a tower and keep her safe but then I'd know she's find a way out since she wouldn't stand for it. Plus I couldn't lock her away she's like a wild stallion, she has to fly free."

"I can't wait to meet her." Esme said. "She's the one I talk to on the phone.

"She is." I said.

"So she works for you?" She asked.

"She works with me." I said. "I've never felt like her boss and she's never acted like I was in charge, with most everything she takes the reigns. She helped me get my club up and running, she over sees so much of it and out expansion is all her too."

"I can't wait to hear all about your club. I thought I heard a blurb on the radio about it." She said.

"Yes, Tease has been a future in Playnation." I said. "All Bella's doing of course."

"Does she dance?" Esme asked.

"She does, she's not made for the desk job but she does do that. She has her MBA and masters in Math and accounting." I said. "She only dances because she loves the freeing feeling she gets from it."

"There is nothing wrong with dancing." Esme said.

"I know." I said. "She's four credits away from earning her doctorate in Human Sexuality. She wants to be a Sex Therapist."

"Wow, she's only nineteen." She said.

"I told you she's smart." I said. "She started college when she was fifteen, she stopped at eighteen because she ran out of funds."

"Is she going back?" Esme asked.

"Yes." I said. "She has saved the funds she's needed and she's been working on her Thesis."

We continued to talk, she told me about the family and things have that been happening.

"Edward." Carlisle said coming into the waiting room.

"Bella?" I asked.

"She's in recovery." Carlisle said. "Let's sit."

Sitting down he sat across from me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"The mass was a tumor, it's been sent down to pathology, but I was able to remove it all." He said. "Her kidney showed no sign of damage and we were able to unpinch the nerve, but there is swelling around her spine."

"Will it go down?" I asked.

"We have her on a course of meds to help." He said.

"I feel like there is something else." I said.

"She stopped breathing." I said. "We were able to get her lungs moving again and I believe there will be no side effects from it."

"I need to see her." I said pulling at my hair.

"As soon as she's moved to a room." Carlisle said. "I'll go check and see what's going on."

He left and my mom just side hugged me.

"Edward, Bella's woken up and she's very agitated." Carlisle said. "I'm going to take you back to help calm her down."

We rushed down the hall because I couldn't just walk. I was at Bella's side and took her hand.

"I'm here." I told her softly.

"Edward?" She asked groggily.

"Hey baby." I said. "You have to calm down and not move."

"What happened?" She asked.

"You woke up in pain and we rushed you to the hospital and then you were transported to Port Lander where you had emergency surgery." I said.

"I can't feel my legs." She said.

"Bella we gave you're a sonic-dural." Carlisle said. "It will where off later today, for now you have to rest and not force yourself to move."

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Bella this is my father Carlisle." I said. "He did your surgery."

"Oh." She said.

"You need to rest more and when you're fully awake later we will talk about what happened." Carlisle said. "June is going to take you to a room, just sleep if you can."

"Ok." She said closing her eyes.

I walked down with June and watched as she was carefully moved to another bed.

"This bed will allow her to sit up but will keep back from touching." June said. "We are going to strap her down just to keep her stable. "

"Ok." I said.

I called and filled Jasper in since Alice was a crying mess. He said they had everything covered and for me to focus on Bella. She was in and out until about noon.

"Water." She groaned.

I moved the cup of ice water over and bent the straw so she could drink. She took several big gulps and then sighed.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"The numbness is wearing off." Bella said.

"Are you in pain?" I asked.

"No, but my body feels like that state where your legs are falling asleep." She said.

"That's a good sign." Carlisle said coming in. "I'm going to press on your legs, tell me if you feel it."

He moved over both legs and she felt a pressure but not much else.

"Seeing how early it is, I they it's a good sign." Carlisle said. "I have results to go over with you."

"Ok." Bella said.

"So we went in and the mass we removed was a tumor, it was sent to pathology and they tested it and you'd be happy know it's benign." He said. "So we don't have to worry about cancer."

"That's good." Bella said.

"Yes, now we don't know why it grew so it will be something we'll have to watch for, but the fact that we were able to remove it all is good. The nerve been freed and we didn't detect any damage and so we'll check more once full sensations returned."

"Ok." Bella said.

"There's been no damage to your kidneys and we've monitor your lungs and we don't know why you stopped breathing so we may need to run more test on that later." Carlisle said.

"I stopped breathing?" Bella asked.

"Only for a moment, we were able to get you breathing again." Carlisle said. "Sometimes when things are going on so fast in the body like you're was last night things can get cross wired."

"Ok." She said. "What else?"

"There is some swelling around your spine but the meds seem to be working according to the print out here." He said.

"How long until I can move?" Bella asked.

"I'd give another day or so." Carlisle said. "I know it's hard but it really is for the best."

"Ok." Bella said.

"I'll check in on you later." Carlisle said. "Edward your mother is waiting in the hall."

Carlisle left and I looked down at Bella.

"Are you ready to meet my mom?" I asked.

"Am I a mess?" She asked.

"You look amazing." I said.

I walked over to the door and brought my mom in.

"Mother this is Bella, Bella this is Esme." I said.

"Nice to finally meet you." Esme said.

"Nice to put a face to the voice." Bella said.

"Yes, I have to thank you." Esme said.

"For what?" Bella asked.

"For bring Edward back to us." Esme said. "For showing him how powerful love can be."

"He would've made it back there on his own." Bella said.

"In time, but you sped it along." I said.

"I am glad things are looking good." Esme said. "I will let you rest, I hope we can talk more when you're up to it."

"Me too." Bella said.

"You rest, I'm going to walk my mom out." I said.

"Ok." Bella said closing her eyes.

I walked my mom out and planned to see her later when Bella was feeling better.

"Edward can we talk?" Carlisle asked catching me on my way back to Bella's room.

"I should get back to Bella." I said.

"She's sleeping." Carlisle said. "Please."

I nodded and we walked to his office. Sitting opposite of him felt strange and I wanted nothing more than to be sitting back in Bella's room.

"Son, I know a lot has happened and a lot of time has passed but I think I owe you this." Carlisle said. "I am so very sorry for what happened. You will never know what it's like to lose a son and know it's your fault."

I looked up at him and he continued.

"I can't tell you what came over me that day." He said. "I saw how much MaKenna was hurting and it pulled at me. You know my mother's story and it was so close to MaKenna's that I wanted to help her and in many ways it felt like I was helping and saving my mother but I've seen what I was doing and I've regretted it ever since. I never raised a hand to one of my children and that day I did it and it could've cost you so much and I will never be able to apologize enough for it. I've hated what I've done because it's hurt my family. My wife is still angry with me because her baby boy is not in her life, my sons and daughter look at me like I'm a monster still because I am. What I did to you was horrible and I will never ask you to forgive me and I will never forgive myself. That day I saw so much of my father in me in scared me. I went right into counseling and for years now I've been seeing him. I am working on my issues I want you to know that, but I also want you to know I love your mother and I love all my kids."

"I've learned a lot about myself since I met Bella." I said. "When mother chose to return to you I didn't understand how she could, after everything I wondered what sick hold you held over her but now I know love can be a most powerful thing. I've come to see that love can outweigh everything and I think for mother she loved you for most of her life and it was simply too painful for her to be away from you. I'd like to think in everything I've learned that mistakes happen and forgiving them lessens the pain and enables us to move forward."

I looked at him and saw him looking down.

"I want to leave what's happened in the past because that is where it is for me. I've grown up a lot since then and I'm no long that boy, I've made my mistakes in it all and I've come to learn from them. So know I forgive you and I hope you are able to forgive yourself because you've learned from what's happened."

Carlisle looked up at me and smile.

"You certainly have grown up a lot." He said. "Thank you son."

"You saved Bella and I feel like it's made us even." I said. "I was going to talk to you after mother's party, so we could mend things between us."

"I will do whatever you need me to do. "Carlisle said. "Just let me know."

I nodded and after a quick hug I walked back to Bella's room and just held her hand and let everything that has happened absorb into me.

* * *

**TBC**

**REVIEW**

**V**  
**V**  
**V**  
**V**  
**V**  
**V**  
**V**  
**V**  
**V**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, the alerts and favorite adds. We're back to Bella's point of view but I may do another EPOV if I feel it's needed. Once again rated M for mature readers only and Enjoy.**

* * *

BPOV

Being strapped to the bed was horrible, I felt so trapped and scared. Edward was always there when I woke up and he made it better. But I wanted to move and finally after three days Carlisle allowed the straps to be removed and I was able to sit up and move. It didn't hurt and my legs almost had complete feeling. I wouldn't be running the halls anytime soon but it was nice to move a little to get more comfortable.

"How are you feeling Bella?" Carlisle asked coming in on the fourth day I'd been in the hospital.

"I'm going nuts looking at these walls." I said. "How am I healing?"

"How about we look you over and we'll see." Carlisle said.

He examined me and smiled.

"All things show you've mended well." He said. "You're labs so good signs and I think we can get you up and moving again."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, I want to arrange some PT for this afternoon and if it goes well we'll see about releasing you soon." Carlisle said.

I nodded and that afternoon was wheeled down to PT with Edward where my PT Jane put me to the paces. It felt good to move without pain but Jane worked me good so we could fully access everything. After two hours Jane called me done and told me to shower and rest. Edward helped me shower because I refused to let the nurse help me. Afterwards I sat in the bed combing my hair out when Carlisle came back in.

"So, I've talked with Jane and she feels you can go home but you'll be on restrictions." Carlisle said. "Your test in PT were good but Jane feels you need to regain some strength and some new ways to self-check the stress you're putting on your body."

"Ok." I said.

"I don't know how long you two planned to be in town." Carlisle said. "But Jane would like to work with you until you return home."

"We planned to be here for Mother's party next week and then however long was needed for Bella's back stuff." Edward said. "If Jane is the best I feel we should stay until she's ready for Bella to go home and work with someone there if needed."

"I think she'll like that." Carlisle said. "She used to dance before she had kids, so she might be living through Bella for a while."

I smiled and Edward chuckled.

"We'll be staying at MoleDuff." Edward said.

"That's a good place to stay." Carlisle said. "I'm going to get your meds and release papers while you change."

I smiled and he left.

"No more hospital." I cheered. "But what am I to wear?"

"I have something." Edward said holding up a bag. "Marcus sent our bags and things so we have them. I grabbed these this morning."

He helped me change and slipped the flats on me and I stood looking out the window waiting for Carlisle to come back. When he did he went over everything and then Edward wheeled me down to his car.

"Your mother would like you two to come to dinner soon." Carlisle said.

"We'll call and set it up." I said. "Thank you for everything."

"Anything for my future daughter in law." Carlisle said.

I smiled and Edward helped me into the car and soon we were in our hotel suite.

"Before you sleep you need some dinner." Edward said.

"Ok, order me whatever." I said. "I'm going to call Alice since I know she's dying to hear from me."

He nodded and walked to the other room and I called the clue.

"Tease." Jasper said.

"Hey." I said.

"Bella." He said.

"Bella?" Alice said.

"Hey Alice." I said. "I was calling to talk to you all."

"I want to talk." I heard Rosalie say.

"Put me on speaker." I said and Alice did so.

Their voices rushed in and I smiled.

"Ok, guys calm down." I said. "I'm out of the hospital now."

"Are you coming home?" Rosalie asked.

"Not yet." I said. "I have to work with the PT here and we have Edward's mother birthday party to go to."

"We miss you." Leah said.

"I miss you all." I said. "But the doc says I'm doing good and if I keep going with what they say I'll be back beating you all on the pole before you know it."

Everyone laughed.

"So get back to work and thanks for everyone working extra hard while we're away." I said.

"We are happy too." Ben said.

"Bella I get to dance now." Angela said. "Such a rush."

"She could give you a run for your money." Tanya said.

"Once I'm back and running we'll see." I said as Edward sat next to me. "Ok guys food is on it's way before I sleep, so talk to you all later."

They all said bye and I hung up.

"Food will be here in about fifteen." He said. "How are you feeling?"

"The pain is gone and I'm happy about that but I hate the restrictions." I said leaning on him.

"I as well." Edward said.

"It feels like it's been ages." I said.

"As soon as you're cleared I'll keep you in bed for as long as it takes to make up for it." He said running his hand up my thigh.

"Promise?" I asked looking up at him.

"Promise." He said sealing it with a kiss.

After we ate food I was yawning and even though it was seven he tucked me into bed and held me to him.

"Hey Bella." Jane said as I came in for my session.

"Hi." I said.

"So, you've been working hard this last week so I think we'll do an assessment today and see if you'll need much more." Jane said. "I know you and your fiancé have a business to get back too."

"We do, but we have his mother's birthday party tomorrow." I said. "So where do you want me?"

Jane directed me to a machine and I began my work out. It was nice to get back to work and my body was loving it. Being immobile was maddening but I couldn't wait for all restrictions to be off me.

"Ok, Bella wind down and we'll go over everything." Jane said after about two hours of working through the machine.

I finished winding down and grabbed a towel and walked back to Jane's office.

"I have to say out of everyone I have ever worked with you have been the first to heal so quickly." Jane said. "I thought you'd be here months but I have to say you've healed and come so far I think you can head home after your party tomorrow."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, the assessment shows that you're ready to be off restrictions and back to work." Jane said. "I do want you to see Emily once a month when you are back just to make sure you're good, but I don't think we'll be seeing you again unless you're injured and I don't wish to see that."

"Oh thank you." I said. "As much as I love being here I miss home and I miss dancing."

"Ok, well I'm going to send my report over to Dr. Cullen and you can head back to your guy." Jane said.

"Cool." I said. "Thanks for working with me."

"It was my pleasure." Jane said.

I smiled and grabbed my bag and left. I knew Edward was meeting with a vender so I headed back to the hotel after shooting him a text to let him know I was back already. I showered and looked at myself in the mirror. My body spent the last week training and I looked good. But I missed Edward and I missed sex. So after I was dry I creamed my skin and walked into the closet were our clothes hung and found the little black bag I got at a little shop the other day. I pulled out the Lioness costume and slipped it on. The soft brown fir that lined the neck, arms, hood, ears, tail and skirt were soft. The rest was a soft light brown and it fit amazingly. I put on some brown heels and covered them with the fir leg warmers that matched the outfit. I combed my hair and then put the hood up and smiled at myself in the mirror.

"Bella?" Edward called from downstairs.

"I'm up here." I called and moved to lean against the footboard of our bed.

"Bell…" Edward said stopping as he took me in.

"Hello my lion." I said walking over to him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and purred into him.

"Bella, were you cleared?" Edward asked.

"All restrictions are gone." I purred. "We can go home after the party if we like."

Edward crashed his lips to mine and picked me up holding my ass and carried me to the bed. Nothing much was said as he tore his clothes off leaving my on as he took me.

His cock slid deep within me and my back arched as I moaned.

"So tight." He moaned.

"So full." I moaned. "God I love you."

He smiled kissing me as he moved in and out of me.

It seemed like it had been age since we'd been able to be together. He was content on filling me over and over as I climaxed over and over.

"God." I moaned after he rolled to the side. "That was amazing."

"So amazing." Edward said. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"Nope." I said hopping up and straddling his lap.

I leaned down and kissed and then worked my way down his chest until his gorgeous cock was at my lips. Looking up at him I slid it between my lips licking the head.

"God Bella." He moaned.

"So tasty." I said slipping him out of my mouth before moving him all the way in.

He moaned and gripped my hair as his hips moved to meet my mouth.

He fucked my mouth until he shot his cum down my throat and I moved my kisses back up his body.

As I straddled his lap again I moaned as his cock filled me again.

"I love this costume but I want to see you." He said.

I smiled and took the costume off and he attached him mouth to my left nipple well his fingers worked the other.

"Move." He said and I began moving my hips up and down. "Yes baby just like that."

His mouth and fingers switched sides and I couldn't help but moan.

"So intense." I moaned climaxing.

I pushed his shoulders down so he was lying flat on the bed and placed my hands on his chest and began moving my hips faster. His hands sat on my hips but he allowed me to do all the work.

"I love when you get all needed and just take from me." He said.

"You're mine to use as I want." I smirked and he moaned.

"Yes, take all you want." He said moving his hips to meet mine.

"I've missed this." I said bending down and kissing him. "I've missed you."

"Me too." He said kissing me back.

After we both climaxed I laid on his chest as his hands stroked my back as I came down from the high.

"So we can go home?" He asked.

"We can." I said. "I was thinking, maybe we should keep Marcus and Didyme on, we've been gone from the club for a while and with opening the shop and everything with Playnation we could use the help."

"We do have a lot coming up and I know Marcus and Didyme adore you and have called daily for updates." Edward said. "I am sure they'll both stay on."

"I only got a little time with them but I do adore them too." I said. "Didyme oozes this mother vibe and you know I never had that real mother vibe and Marcus can cook and I love that he lets me try everything while you pout."

"Yes, he told me he loves spoiling you." Edward said laughing.

"Ok so we keep them on." I said.

"Yes if it's what you want." Edward said. "You know I'll give you the world."

"I know and I want to give you the world too." I said.

"You are my world." Edward said rolling us to our sides and kissing me. "You've given me so much and I am forever thankful for it."

"I love you." I said.

"I love you more." He said kissing me.

"This lioness demands one more performance from her lion before they sleep." I said.

"Oh?" Edward asked.

I moved off him and into the cat position and he was over me in an instant. His cock shoved deep into me and I roared at him and he went hard and fast. His teeth found my neck as we both climaxed and I purred until he released me. We both exhausted from hours of sex snuggled together as we fell asleep.

* * *

**TBC**

**REVIEW REVIEW**

**V**  
**V**  
**V**  
**V**  
**V**  
**V**  
**V**  
**V**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and adds for favorite and alerts. Rated M for Mature readers only please. Enjoy**

* * *

The next morning I woke and slipped out of bed. I was a sticky mess so I got the shower nice and hot and let the water wash it away.

"Can I wash your back?" Edward asked slipping in with me in the shower.

"I don't can you?" I asked looked over my shoulder at him. "Do you know how to use soap and a rag?"

Edward smirked and pulled me to him kissing me.

"I see I am marrying a funny girl." Edward said.

"Mr. Cullen if you're engaged to be married you shouldn't be in my shower offering to wash me, what kind of girl do you take me for?" I asked.

"The naughty girl." Edward said taking the rag and began washing my back.

"And what would your fiancée say?" I asked.

"She's agree you're a naughty girl." Edward said slipping the rag over to my stomach.

"Oh a threesome?" I asked.

"Never I don't share." He said. "MINE."

I giggled and turned and kissed him.

"Always all yours." I said.

He smiled and picked me up pinning me to the wall kissing me.

"MINE." He said pushing into me.

"Yours." I moaned as he began pounding into me.

I clawed at his back as he moved In and out of me. His lips took mine and his tongue battled with mine for control. My back arched as I climaxed and he falled a few strokes later.

"I love you." I said as he set me back on my shaky feet.

"I love you." He said holding me so I didn't fall.

"I'm glad I get you like this again." I said running my hands in his hair. "It was only a couple weeks but it felt like years."

"Yes, but it showed us we are more than hot sex." Edward said. "Of course I already knew that but I am glad we got to step back and just bed. I got to take care of you and that's what I want to do."

"I want to take care of you too." I said.

"You do." Edward said as he began washing me again. "You listen to me, you inspire me and you love me. You've shown me so much and I am so grateful for that."

I smiled and kissed him as we finished washing and got dress.

"So do you want to call the gang and tell them we're coming home?" Edward asked.

"I want to surprise them." I said. "Is that ok?"

"Whatever you want." Edward said.

"Can you believe there is only two weeks until Halloween?" I asked.

"Yes, Ben's been wondering what we plan to do." He said.

"Tell him not to worry his pretty little head about it, I have it covered." I said.

"Oh?" Edward said.

"Yes." I said getting my pad and laying down on the bed by him. "See."

I opened my pad and showed him the zombie theme I had and how I planned to decorate the club, the girls and the invites I put out.

"Invites?" Edward asked.

"Yes, I plan on a two day event." I said. "Halloween will be a exclusive party that Playnation will cover and air. Then November first we'll do a public showing."

"Wow." Edward said.

"Yes, I have a team ready to come in and decorated, we'll be closed on the thirtieth to get it all in place. The place will look like a true haunted zombie land." I said showing him the pictures. "Marcus is going to make the apps and bites for that night, he is very happy to do it. Plus we will be donation 20% of all profits to the Children's Hospital."

"This is amazing." Edward said.

"Thanks, I've had some ideas down for a while and finalized the rest this last week." I said.

"I like the idea of an exclusive party." He said.

"Yes, I have to see Vanessa when I get back to go over some of the supplies I need for the peep show." I said. "But I think it will be an amazing show."

"Are you going to preform?" He asked.

"Yep and trust me it will be amazingly frightening." I said.

"I am looking forward to it." He said.

"I have another to run by you." I said.

"Ok?" He asked.

"Well you know the space under the off we've been using as storage?" I asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" He asked.

"I was thinking we could put in a kitchen and serve apps and small things like that." I said. "I've seen the space and I've seen a lot of comments on that cyber page saying that food would be good."

"I thought about that but I am not sure what we all would need." Edward said. "We can look into it."

"Cool, I think we could bring in a new cliental with food." I said.

"If there is a demand I want to try it." Edward said.

"We may have to take on more waitresses or maybe a waiter to help since Bree moved to dancing this last week and she loves both but makes more tips on the pole." I said. "Jasper says Claire is amazing at waiting."

"That's good." Edward said. "We can hire on more, Tease is doing exceedingly well."

"It shows us together can do anything." I said.

"We sure can." Edward said.

"I have an idea for Thanksgiving." I said. "I want to close for the day and do a big club family dinner if everyone is up for it. Bring the family and share the day with friends."

"I like that." Edward said. "Help us bond more as a family because that is what we are."

"Yes and it will be a great time to check in on where everyone is and what their plans are." I said.

"Ok, then we will do a big dinner for any club family that wants to come."

"Thanks." I said kissing him lightly before getting up.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Packing." I said. "We get to go home."

"You want to go tonight?" He asked.

"Can we?" I asked." I mean after the party?"

"Sure." Edward said.

"I want to sleep in my own bed again." I said.

"As you wish." He said. "I'll call and arranged the airship."

"Ok, I'm going to pack then we have to start getting ready to go over to your parents." I said.

"They love you." Edward said.

"Yes but now it's time to meet the rest of the family." I said.

"Yes, the rest." Edward said. "It will be good."

I smiled and he walked to make arrangements and I began packing my bags. I had my dress for the night set aside with my shoes so I got the rest packed.

"Ok, the airship is waiting for when we are ready." Edward said.

"Do you think that dress is ok?" I asked looking over the black halter dress that flowed down my body and was cut about mid-thigh some area's dangled lower. There were a few slashes of blue that matched the shoes I chose.

"It looks amazing." Edward said.

I smiled and finished packing my last things.

"So I have a surprise for you." Edward said.

"Oh?" I asked.

"Yes, I've arranged for you to go to the spa and salon they have here and they will pamper you and making you look amazing not that you need it." He said.

"Edward that is amazing." I said. "Thank you."

"They are waiting for you down there so head down and I will pack my things and get ready here." I said.

"Ok, thank you my love." I said kissing him before heading down.

Over the next hour I was massaged, buffed, wrapped, creamed and then dipped in mud before being able to wash and head to the salon. They did my nails on hands and feet, put my hair up in curls like I wanted with most pinned back but several curls hanging here and there. The make-up did a soft smoky eye with a tint of blue to match my dress and shoes. After they were done I walked back to the suite.

"Hey baby." I called.

"I'm here." Edward called from the bedroom.

I walked back and saw him dressed in his slacks and blue button down.

"Wow." I said.

"I know." He said smirking.

I kissed him lightly before going into the bathroom and dressing. I slipped my matching bra and panty on and then moved the dress over my head and down my body. I put on the matching blue jewelry and then my shoes before walking back out.

"Wow." Edward said. "You look prefect."

"Thanks, I feel so pretty." I said.

"You are." He said. "I loaded the presents in the car, the bags are going to be delivered to the airship while we're gone."

"Ok." I said grabbing my black bag. "I'm ready."

He smiled and we headed down to the car.

"Are you ready to see everyone?" I asked.

"With you I am." He said.

"I will not leave your side if you don't want me too." I said.

"Never." He said.

I smiled and kissed him lightly as we were driven to his parents house.

As the limp pulled up I could see many sets of eyes on it. Esme came closer and Edward opened the door and stepped out.

"Happy Birthday mother." He said hugging her.

"Thank you." Esme said.

Edward turned and helped me out of the car.

"Bella." Esme said hugging me.

"Happy Birthday Esme." I said.

"I told you could call me mom." Esme said. "You'll be my daughter in law in a few short months."

"Mom." I said and she smiled.

Edward grabbed the bags and we walked through the mass of people.

"The gift table is over there." Esme said. "You two didn't have to bring me anything."

"We wanted too." I said. "I know for a fact you'll love it."

Esme smiled and soon Edward rejoined us.

"Bella, Edward." Siobhan said coming up.

"Hello Siobhan." Edward said kissing her cheek. "Liam."

"Hello you two." Liam said. "Bella I am happy to hear you're well again."

"Thanks." I said hugging him and then Siobhan. "It was scary but Edward was amazing and strong though it all so it helped."

"He's a good man." A women said walking up.

"Hello Mary." Edward said hugging her. "Randall."

"You much be Bella." Mary said. "My mother hasn't stopped talking about you."

I smiled and shook their hands.

"It's nice to meet you both." I said. "Edward here has told me about his siblings, it's nice to put faces to the names."

"Edward's here." I tall man said coming up and picking Edward up in a hug.

"Hello Sam." Edward said. "Need to breathe now."

Sam set Edward down and smiled at him.

"You've been missed brother." Sam said.

"I have missed you as well." Edward said. "Bella this is Sam, Sam this is my Bella."

"Nice to meet you." I said.

He moved to hug me but Carlisle who just came in put his hands on his shoulder.

"She's only a week recovered from massive surgery, no Sam hugs." Carlisle said.

"Ok." Sam said and settle for shaking my hand.

"This is my Emily and our daughter Melody." Sam said.

"She's so pretty." I said.

"Thank you." Emily said.

We moved more into the room and sat talking with his family.

"Dear lord they arrived at the same time." Siobhan said.

"Who?" I asked looking around and seeing to women walk in and shrug off fur coats.

"The one with the long black hair is Rachel and the other is Charlotte." Edward said.

I nodded and watched the two men fallowing them.

"The one with the show buzz cut is Jared and Peter is the light blonde one." Edward said.

"I see the prodigal son had returned and brought a whore with him." Peter said.

"Peter." Esme said. "That is no way to speak to people."

"I simply call it as I see it mother." Peter said. "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you." Esme said. "You will behave today."

"Of course mother." Peter said. "Charlotte lets find a drink."

"You fetch me one dear." Charlotte said sitting down. "Emily are you pregnant again?"

"Not today Charlotte." Emily said. "It's mother's birthday day and I will not be dragged down to your level."

Charlotte rolled her eyes and Rachel sat beside her.

"So Edward, why did you decide to return now?" Rachel asked. "You haven't come again in four have years."

"It's mother's birthday and I want to introduce her to my fiancée." Edward said calmly.

"Oh you're getting married." Charlotte said. "Going to breed trash into our family now."

"Charlotte stop it." Mary said.

"Mama." Several kids yelled coming and walking to Mary and Randall.

"Bella these are my nieces Jodi and Joslyn." Edward said. "Girls this is going to be your Aunt Bella."

"Hello." I said. "You two are very pretty."

"Thank you." They both said smiling.

"You two would make beautiful flower girls." I said.

"Really?" Jodi asked.

"I can see it now." Edward said. "Two flower girls and Seth as our ring bearer."

"Can we really do it?" Joslyn asked.

"When are you getting married?" Mary asked.

"Christmas day." I said.

"Oh a Christmas wedding sounds lovely." Siobhan said.

"Yes, we're doing more winter wonderland." I said. "White, sliver and Sapphire blue."

"Oh that will be magical." Mary said. "Let me know if you need any help event planning is what I do."

"I'll be sure to gets your help." I said. "There is so much to get done and such little time I feel."

"We'll get it done." Mary said. "I have more connections then a Cyber tower."

We all giggled.

"So we get to be flower girls, both of us?" Jodi asked.

"If you want to and your parents say it's okay we'd love to have you on the team." Edward said.

"Can we mommy, can we daddy?" The asked together.

"Of course you can be in Uncle Edward's wedding." Randall said.

They cheered and hugged us all before running off to play.

"They are so adorable." I said. "I can't wait to have babies."

"You're planning to spawn." Rachel said. "What could you give to a child."

"I don't know, maybe my 245 IQ, my passion for life, my ability to master classes in one year instead of three or more. My intelligence, hard work and kind heart." I said.

"Not to mention her beauty and spirit." Edward said. "We'll make amazing babies when it's time."

I smiled and kissed him. Several people awed.

"I want to open presents." Esme said.

We gathered around her table and one by one she opened them.

"Jodi I love this hand print." She said holding up the mold. "I'll hang it by your mom's."

"Cool." Jodi said.

She finally reached ours and screamed when she saw the mixer.

"It's just want I wanted." Esme said. "This is so amazing. I can do so much with this, I'll have to look into accessories."

"We're happy you like." Edward said. "But there is more."

Esme looked around and saw the matching wrapping and began opening them.

"Oh god." She said seeing all the accessories we got. "This is all of them."

"Yes, I wanted you to have them all." I said.

"Oh thank you both so much." Esme said hugging us. "It's prefect."

I smiled and Edward softly chuckled.

She happily opened the rest and thanked everyone before we moved over to have dinner.

"So how are things with Jane?" Carlisle asked.

"I've been cleared to return home." I said.

"That is wonderful." Carlisle said.

"Yes, we're heading back tonight." Edward said.

"So soon?" Esme asked.

"We have a business there and we're expanding, we have to get back." Edward said.

"You should come visit us; we can show you everything we have going on." I said.

"You are inviting my parents to visit his trash club?" Peter said.

"I'm inviting them to visit us and see our business." I said. "Our club is one of the best clubs around."

"I saw it in Playnation." Sam said. "That's cook."

"Yes, we're parenting with them for the next several months to do amazing things." Edward said. "We're also opening a shop and putting in a kitchen at the club."

"Maybe if Mary and Randall come out Randall can tell us all what a kitchen will need and help us staff it properly." I said.

"I'd be happy to help." Randall said. "I've been looking for a new adventure."

"We can come visit the whole month of November." Mary said. "I don't have anything going on so we can knock out wedding plans and Randall can help with your kitchen."

"That sounds good." Edward said. "The house next to mine is empty and since I own it you are welcome to use it."

"Ok, so we will plan to come out November 3rd." Mary said looking at her planner.

"Sounds good." I said.

"We could visit around Thanksgiving." Esme said.

"We're doing a club thanksgiving and would be happy to have you join us." Edward said. "Marcus might even let you help cook."

"Marcus is a great cook." Esme said. "But I know his weakness."

We all giggled and made plans.

"I can't believe you're going to go there." Rachel said.

"We've missed so much of Edward's life, we need to get back into it." Esme said. "Beside there is nothing wrong with his club. It is an honest clean club."

"Where girls strip." Charlotte said.

"There is nothing wrong with that." I said. "Beside it's dancing and it's about being free and being open to what feelings it allows you to let out and play with."

"I knew you were a dancer." Rachel said.

"I do dance and I teach it too." I said. "I also manage the books, train the staff and plan everything that goes on there. I seeing nothing wrong in what I do, I am open to the world and in return I get this amazing world back."

"But you, you know." Peter said.

"Bella doesn't need to strip to make money, she does it because it allows her to show the word something to many people are afraid to talk about. There is nothing wrong with being sexually open and experiencing the hold she can have on a person and bring their wild sexual side out to play." Edward said. "Bella understand the human body, it's behavior and so much that it's crazy. She's four credits from earning her doctorate in Human Sexuality."

"That is amazing Bella." Sam said. "I know it is hard work to become a doctor and you're earning a doctorate in how many years?"

"I earned most of my credits in three years but left to earn money to go back. I've been working on my theses and all that goes with it." I said. "It's been amazing and I can't wait to be done."

"What are you going to do with that?" Mary asked.

"I wanted to work with couples who need help in sexual matters." I said. "I understand basic human sexual needs and I can see what most people fear in their own sexual desires."

"That sounds good." Esme said. "I know all your plans and I am blown away and I can't wait to see all that you do."

I smiled and we finished dinner and had cake.

"I am sad that you two are leaving." Esme said. "I want more time."

"Mother, Thanksgiving will be here before we know it." Edward said.

"Yes, yes and if we arrange it properly we can stay until the wedding you are getting married there?" Esme said.

"We're looking at places." I said.

"Ok, well make sure to keep me updated on everything." Esme said.

"I will." I said. "Thanks for having us."

"It was my pleasure." Esme said.

After many more goodbyes we headed out to the car. The drive to the landing sight was quiet. Edward was thinking and I was giving him the space he needed.

* * *

**TBC**

**REVIEW REVIEW**

**V**  
**V**  
**V**  
**V**  
**V**  
**V**  
**V**  
**V**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey again, so here is the next installment, I'm sorry it's so late, I was sick as my AN told you all. Thank you for waiting for the next chapter, all the reviews and add to favorite or fallowing amaze me and I hope to have more soon. Enjoy this update and be sure to review. Rated M for mature readers only.**

* * *

We boarded Edward Airship and I sat and looked out the window.

"Hey." Edward said sitting beside me.

"Hi." I said leaning on him as he wrapped his arms around me.

"You can see all the cities as we pass." Edward said.

"The last time I was on an Airship was when I moved from Vegas to Forks before going to Uni." I said. "But it wasn't a private one."

"One of the perks of being me." Edward said smirking.

I smiled and we watched several cities.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think for the first time in years I am ok." Edward said. "It's nice having my family back, well those who want me. I was never close to Peter or Rachel even though they are closer in age to me. Sam always made sure to spend time with me; he did a lot of the work on my arm. Mary and I have just always been close, we used to watch those old black and white movies on Saturday, it was our way of spending time together. I talked to them and saw them but it was always a bit hard because there was the whole parent drama and it was often the elephant in the room but now it feels like clear."

"I'm happy for you." I said. "I don't have siblings so I don't know what it's like but I can imagine what it would be like."

"I never asked you this but have you told you're parents about us?" Edward asked.

"I talk to my dad every week and yes I told him we were getting married. He's going to be down here for a couple weeks before the wedding to meet you and walk me down the isle." I said. "He would come sooner but he's an Captain of Police in Forks and can't get away."

"I look forward to meeting him." I said. "What about your mom?"

"My mom and I aren't close. I haven't talked to her in years." I said. "She was to caught up in her next John that she never paid me any attention. I doubt she'll care."

"I'm sorry." Edward said. "I'll be your family."

"And I'll be yours." I said turning and kissing him. "How long until we're home?"

"Tyler is going hyper drive so it will not be long." Edward said. "I thought you'd like to get home."

"I do." I said. "I can't wait to surprise everyone at work tomorrow."

"We have to go back so soon?" Edward pouted.

"Yes, we have to go back tomorrow because it's our business and we have to give everyone a break since they all stepped up."

"I agree." Edward said. "I have arranged bonuses for everyone."

"That's sweet of you." I said. "I am happy we got the right team working for us."

"Me too." Edward said.

"So besides us who else is on board?" I asked.

"Just the pilots." Edward said. "Why?

"Well I want to join the mile high club with you and since this is your air ship I think it would be a good place." I said standing up and letting the dress pool at my feet.

"I've always wanted to christen this ship and getting to do it with you is a dream come true." Edward said pulling at his shirt buttons.

I smiled and moved down to my knees and helped him. He tossed his shirt to the side and I worked on his belt. He stood up so I could take them and his boxers off. I tossed them in the pile as he sat back down. I smiled and ran my hands up his thighs and over his hard cock. I licked my lips and moved he smirked. I bent my head down and licked the oozing pre-cum.

"Mmmm." I moaned.

"Bella you are torturing me." Edward said.

"I know." I said sucking him into my mouth.

My tongue moved over the soft flesh and he groaned.

"Baby that mouth of yours is so good." Edward said threading his hands in my hair.

I hummed and began moving my head up and down his cock sucking, licking, nibbling as he moaned. I snaked my hand down and massaged his balls and he lost it shooting his cum deep down my throat. I licked every last drop up and then worked my kissed up his chest until I was straddling his lap kissing him.

"Let me return the favor." Edward said.

"As you wish." I said moving to my seat well Edward kneeled before me.

He lifted my legs on to his shoulders and parted my thighs more with wet kisses and longing licks. When he finally reached my center he lick all the wetness that was pooling. He flicked my clit playing with the ring and I moaned.

"I've missed teasing you with your piercings." He said.

"I've missing you playing with them but if we're in hyper speed we will not have the time to enjoy ourselves if we play with them." I said as his tongue worked inside me.

"We'll have to set time aside later to play with them." He said.

His tongue and fingers worked me and I was climaxing all over him.

He worked his kissed up my body, sucking hard on my hard nipples making me cum again.

"I want you." I said.

"You have me." He said.

"No, I want your cock deep inside me now." I said.

He smiled and shoved himself fully into me. My back arched off the seat and his mouth smothered a moan. He worked the pace fast and hard and my nails clawed into arms of the seat.

"Cum for me Bella." Edward whispered in my ear and I left go.

He joined me and we climaxed together.

"I love you my Bella." He said as we sat together relaxing.

"I love you my Edward." I said kissing him lightly. "Thank you."

"N, thank you." He said kissing me harder.

Soon we got up and cleaned up and the flight was over before we knew it and we were riding in a dark SUV back to the house. Marcus and Didyme were waiting for us when we got in.

"Hello." Marcus said.

"Marcus." Edward said.

"I am so happy you are ok dear." Didyme said hugging me. "You gave us such a fright."

"I am sorry." I said. "I am glad to be back."

"We are both glad you two are home and all is well." Marcus said.

"We should let you both settle in." Didyme said. "We just wanted to see you."

"It's ok." I said. "I am glad you stayed up, it gives me the chance to tell you two we want you to stay on with us."

"Yes, Bella and I talked and with everything at the club and expanding the business we would like it if you two agreed to stay on." Edward said. "We're looking at long hours and busy days."

"We are happy to stay on." Didyme said.

"Good." Bella said. "I love cooking but opening the shop and other ventures it would be nice to come home at the end of a long day and eat a hot meal without having to cook it myself."

"We're happy to stay on as long as needed." Marcus said.

"Good, we also want you to do Thanksgiving for the club in November, it will be a Club Family dinner." Edward said. "My parents along with Mary, Randall and the girls will be with us as well."

"I will plan a menu." Marcus said. "We'll let you two settle in and see you in the morning."

They left for the guess house and we walked up to our room. I smiled seeing the bed and plopped down on it.

"You look amazing on that bed." Edward said leaning over me and kissing me.

"Thanks." I said. "But I need a shower before I sleep."

He pulled me up and into the bathroom. We showered together and then slipped into bed. It was nice to sleep since we had a big day ahead of us.

I woke bright and early and went downstairs. The mail had piled up and I sat at the counter in the kitchen sorting it while Marcus made breakfast.

"You know I still find it odd to wake up and not have you in bed with me." Edward said.

"Sorry, I'm full of energy and needed to get moving." I said kissing his cheek. "This is you mail."

"It sure does pile up." Edward said taking a cup of coffee from Marcus as he sat down.

"I tossed out the junk mail already." I said. "My mom wrote me a letter."

"What did she have to say?" He asked.

"I haven't read it, I need a tall class of something I'm not supposed to drink before I read her letters." I said. "I'll save it for tonight after work."

"I'll put your favorite wine to chill." Marcus said setting breakfast down in front of me.

"Thanks." I said digging in.

Edward smiled and moaned eating his food.

"So I want to go in early." I said. "You up for that?"

"Sure." Edward said.

After breakfast we dressed for the day and took Edward's Hummer since the roads were slick. Winter was coming early it seemed.

"You sure you're up for jumping back in?" Edward asked.

"Positive." I said. "I have a million and one things that I need to do."

"Ok, but please take it easy." Edward said.

"It's mainly office work, no pole work or peep show." I said.

"Ok, I want to be there for your first time back on the pole." Edward said.

"I'm sure you will be." I said. "But for now I have a lot of behind the scene things to get done and I want to see how the shop is going and I need to arrange for Vanessa to come over so we see if she wants to get involved."

"Let me know where I can help." Edward said.

"I will." I said smiling as we pulled up to club.

Walking hand in hand we headed inside. Seeing the lights come on shocked me. The place was a mess, tables were turned over and several chairs were broken.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I don't know." Edward said pulling out his cyber.

"You three club now." Edward said hanging up and looking around.

There bar was smashed and the stage looked like it was tarred and feathered.

"Call Alec." I said seeing the stage.

"He's on his way." Edward said.

"Where is the security?" I asked.

We walked around and found all four guards out cold but breathing.

"Edward?" Alec said coming in. "What the hell happened?"

"I don't know." Edward said. "We're waiting for the Emmett, Jasper and Ben to arrive."

"They need medical help." I said.

"I'll call it in." Alec said.

We heard several cars pull up and walked out to greet everyone.

"Welcome back." Emmett said hugging me.

"What happened to my club?" Edward asked.

"What do you mean?" Ben asked.

"All was good when I closed up last night." Jasper said.

We walked them in and they looked shocked. Medics arrived and took the guards away.

"Have you checked security?" Alec asked.

"Not yet." Edward said leading everyone upstairs.

The office was still locked and everything inside was good. I moved over and started all the computers and Edward opened the security feeds. We found when the attack started. Four guys attacked almost at once. The guards tried to fight them off but it didn't work and the soon all were out cold. They then moved into the club and started trashing it.

"What's the pointing of trashing a club, we can have it cleaned and up and running within an hours." Edward said.

"Wait, there are only three guys doing the trashing." I said.

"Where is the fourth?" Jasper asked.

"He's in the peep how room." I said pointing to the screen.

"He's tagging the windows." Ben said.

We walked up to the peep show room and saw some the tag.

"Who is Phantom?" I asked. "Or what is Phantom?"

"Phantom is a new club opening down where Newton's used to be." Alec said. "It's a Volturi business."

"Damn him." Edward said. "I'll take care of this."

"It's a legal matter." Alec said.

"Then deal with it." Edward said.

The crime scene team showed up and took evidence and then we began the clean up.

"Hello, Hello." Alice said arriving with Rosalie and Angela. "Bella."

"Hey girls." I said.

"What happened?" Rosalie asked.

"We had a break in from our new competition." I said.

"OMG." Alice said. "Was anyone hurt?"

"Four guards are at the hospital." I said. "But the medic said they'd be ok."

"That's good." Rosalie said.

"Ok, the crime team is done, we can get the cleaners in now." Edward said coming over.

"I'll call them in and we need to get someone in to look at the stage." I said.

Edward nodded and walked over to Ben and I called our cleaning service who sent people over. I also called in a large dumpster which was delivered at once.

"Bella." Edward called from the stage and I walked over. "This is Embry, he's the builder."

"Nice to meet you." I said shaking his hand.

"You too, so the stage needs to be taken down and redone completely, but it will take a couple days." Embry said.

"I know you have ideas about upgrades for the stage and if we're going to be closed a few days lets put your ideas into plan." Edward said.

"Ok, I have some things on my cyber pad." I said taking it out and showing Embry.

"This is wicked." Embry said. "I can do this, can you send this to me?"

"Sure." I said sending the information to his cyber pad. "I have some ideas for the bar too, they cracked the top."

"I can do the bar too." Embry said looking over the design. "I'm going to do work up the plans well my men start removing this mess and I'll check with you when they're done to check over the plans."

"Ok." Edward said and we left him to set his men to work. "I have Ben working with our window guy to take out the peep show windows and replace them."

"Ok, we're going to need new things for the bar area and for the dance area and the cleaners are working on getting everything clean, the private booths faired well just some new curtains needed." I said.

"I have the site I used marked on my pad so we can reorder." Edward said.

"The rest of the dancers and crew arrived and everyone chipped in cleaning and soon the place was cleaned and the stage and bar was gone. We approved the new designs and his men were already framing. Edward order lunch for everyone and they sat around eating and talking well I walked up to the office as the phone started to ring.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella it's Bill, how are you doing?" Bill asked.

"I have recovered and back at work." I said.

"That is good news." Bill said. "I was hoping to swing by and meet with you."

"You're always welcome, I should tell you we've had a break in and have to close for a couple days for repair." I said.

"Oh no what happened?" He asked.

I told him what we gathered and he was shocked.

"That's crazy, I'll be over in about twenty minutes and we can talk." Bill said.

"Ok, see you then." I said.

Hanging up and walked back down stairs to find Edward.

"He's over at the new shop." Jasper said.

I nodded and walked down to the shop. Walking in I saw him laying in the middle of the floor.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Just envisioning the shop." He said. "What's up?"

"Bill is coming over." I said. "He called and I filled him in on everything and he said he was coming over to talk."

"Ok." He said.

"I called Vanessa, she's going to come over about two, I thought we could meet in here and show her the shop and get her input." I said.

"Ok, I'll have Emmett set up a table and some chairs in here." Edward said getting up. "Did you eat?"

"A salad." I said. "I know that man wanted this attack to be a set us back but it isn't."

"Nope, because together you and I can do amazing things." Edward said. "Plus all who we work with kick ass."

"That they do." I said. "Come on let's go check on everyone before Bill arrives."

He smiled and we walked back to our place hand in hand.

"I think that back office should have a door to the club so we can move back and forth easier." I said.

"I agree." Edward said. "I'll add that to the plans with Embry."

"Ok." I said and we walked back into the club.

"Hey guys." Emmett said. "What's up?"

"I need a table and four chairs set up next door for a meeting at four." Edward said.

"Ok, I will get some men on it." Emmett said walking off.

We walked over to where Jacob was talking with Tanya and Leah.

"So I've ordered a new DJ station and speakers, the ones you recommended." I said.

"Cool, that system can do amazing things." Jacob said.

I saw Bill enter so we left them to talk and walked over to him.

"Hello." I said happily.

"Dear, dear Bella how glad I am you've returned." Bill said. "Worried I was about you."

"I did not mean to worry anyone, but I am also glad to be back." I said.

"It seems like a lot is being done." Bill said.

"Yes, we are replacing the bar and the stage." Edward said.

"And the construction next door?" Bill asked.

"That is to be a shop." Edward said. "Bella's idea."

"A Teased Shop?" Bill asked.

"Yes, once I learned the place was for sale I made Edward buy it so we could open a shop, we have all these product ideas and it would be an ideal site to sell him." Bella said.

"I can see that MBA shinning." Bill said. "And what of the space on the other side?"

"I already own it, it's being used as space but Bella here wishes for a Kitchen to be install and food served and has already found a Chef and convinced him to come help us." Edward said.

"Oh?" Bill said.

"Yes my brother in law is a Chef so he is going to help us here and Mary my sister is going to help Bella plan our wedding." Edward said.

"Such happy news." Bill said. "How long will repairs take?"

"Two days." Embry said coming over. "I need you to approve the costs."

Edward nodded and walked off with Embry to go over them.

"So I hear you have more ideas to bring to the table." Bill said.

"That I do." I said. "Let's walk next door and talk, Edward will join us."

I showed him the shop and things we wanted to do.

"I was wondering where you two went." Edward said coming in.

"I was showing Bill the shop and going over the ideas we've had." I said.

"Yes my future wife is always full of ideas." Edward said.

"That I can see." Bill said. "I must say if you ever tire of working here I would be happy to take you on at Playnatioin."

"I am honored and if I am ever needed I am willing to help, but I don't see me ever tiring of working here." I said.

"I will keep that in mind." Bill said. "I still can't believe Aro would do something like this?"

"Yes, well he just helped us upgrade what we've needed to upgrade." Edward said. "Alec called and told me he arrested the men who did it and Aro's been brought in for questioning, I guess one of the guys who did it was a spy for the cops, they've been looking to catch Aro for his crimes in nine other ports."

"Oh my." I said.

"Some me are just dishonorable." Bill said.

"That they are." I said. "We run a clean operation and if they're was another clean club we'd welcome the competition."

"Yes, it would only push us to grow faster but until then we'll learn and grow as we are." Edward said.

"Bella?" Vanessa said from the door.

"Vanessa." I said walking over and greeting her. "Come on in."

We walked back to the guys.

"Vanessa you remember Edward." I said.

"Yes, good to see you again." Vanessa said.

"And you as well." Edward said.

"This is Bill Corbin, he owns and runs Playnation." I said.

"Nice to meet you." Vanessa said.

"You as well." Bill said. "I've seen some of the toys you've made for Bella here."

Vanessa looked at me and I smiled.

"I used some of the toys in the peep show we have next door." I said.

"Oh." She said. "I do like making the toys, not many people can do it."

"Yes which is why we're hoping you would hear a proposal we have." Edward said.

"I'm all ears." Vanessa said.

Emmett brought a fourth chair over and we all sat to talk. We went over all the plans and Bill even proposed that Vanessa join Playnation and she could advertise there. Vanessa was in right away and happy to grow her business.

"If you send one couple over a day we can do that way to keep things in order." Vanessa said.

"Ok, I will set them up and send you the list." I said.

"Ok, I should get back to make sure all is in order." Vanessa said.

"If it's ok, I'd like to see your shop." Bill said.

"Of course, I have to wait for my taxi but you can fallow us over." Vanessa said.

"How about I give you a lift." Bill said.

"I don't want to impose." Vanessa said.

"It is not imposing, I am happy too and we can talk more." Bill said.

"Then shall we go?" Vanessa asked.

We said goodbye walking them off and heading back into the club where everyone was.

"So I was thinking, we should have everyone over to our place tomorrow and tell them what's going on." I said. "You think Marcus is up for it such short notice?"

"I am sure he will love the challenge." Edward said.

I texted Marcus and he was thrilled for the challenge and then we invited everyone over to our place tomorrow since they all had the next two days off. They headed home except for Rosalie, Alice, Emmett and Jasper.

We walked up to the office talking and going over things.

"I have this for you." Rosalie said. "It's from Seth."

I smiled and looked at the picture and smiled.

"He was looking forward to dinner but when I told him you were sick he made you a get well soon card." Rosalie said.

"I was looking forward to him coming over, we got presents for him too." I said. "Bring him tomorrow, Didyme and Marcus can keep him busy well we talk shop."

"He'd love that." Rosalie said. "In fact I have to go pick him up from preschool."

"Ok, see you all tomorrow, come over early." I said.

"Ok." Rosalie said. "Come on big guy my little guy asked that you come with me to pick him up."

"Cool, security is set and I'll check on them later this evening." Emmett said before heading out with Rosalie.

"They make such a cute family." Alice said. "I am happy for them."

"Me too." I said. "So I saw the designs, I love them and sent them off to be made."

"Yay." Alice said. "I've had such a good time doing them."

"I can see, I have some I've worked on but I'd like you to go over them and see about finishing them up."

"Cool, send them to my pad." Alice said and I did.

We sat talking about them while Edward talked with Jasper about the books.

"All went well, there weren't any issues." Jasper said. "Tea was great on the books and Ben and I made sure to close each night."

"You all did amazing job, it makes me proud that we have such loyal and amazing friends and employees."

"We're all glad Bella is better." Alice said. "She's like the glue that holds us together."

"I agree." Edward said. "Why don't you two head out, have an evening out."

"Or in." Alice said and they left and I looked over at Edward.

"I am glad we are back." I said.

"Me too." Edward said smiling. "I need you to go over the books and make sure all is in order."

"I'm on it." I said bringing up the numbers.

"So sexy being all nerdy." Edward teased.

"Get your work done or I may just have to withhold sex from you tonight." I said.

"I'd like to see you try." Edward teased bringing up his work.

I giggled and returned to my work happy to be back.

* * *

**TBC**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**V**  
**V**  
**V**  
**V**  
**V**  
**V**  
**V**  
**V**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Not too much smut but I promise more in the next chapter. Enjoy and be sure to review. If you didn't notice I replaced my Author Note about being sick with Chapter 19 so if you haven't read please do so before reading on or you might be lost, lol. (Side note, I am working with a bata but she is having a few computer issues so note please that I might update this chapter is cause is found to need it.)**

* * *

"Bella, Edward this is Seth." Rosalie said.

"Aunty Bella." Seth said running to her and hugging her legs.

"Aunty?" Bella asked.

"His choosing." Rosalie said.

"I like it." Bella said moving down to his level. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"You too." Seth said. "Are you all better?"

"Yep." Bella said.

"Hello." Edward said.

"Uncle Edward." Seth said. "Emmett says I should call you Uncle Eddie but I don't think you'll like that."

"Eddie is not a name I enjoy." Edward said.

Seth turned and stuck his tongue out at Emmett who laughed.

"We have some presents for you." I said. "Wanna come see?"

"Yes." Seth said and we led them into the living where the presents were lined up. "Are they all for me?"

"Yes, but we were thinking you might like to leave some here to play with when you come over." Bella said. "How about you open them and see."

Seth ran to the presents and began tearing them open.

"You guys didn't have to do that." Rosalie said.

"We wanted too." Bella said and Seth squealed with joy.

"I love dinos." Seth said. "And these ones move."

"They do." Edward said cleaning up some of the mess. "Should we open one and see?"

"Yes, the blue one." Seth said.

They boys sat down to look at the toys and Bella showed Rosalie around the house.

"This place is amazing." Rosalie said. "And this neighborhood is the best in town."

"I've heard that." I said. "This is Edward's house, I started living here after my place was attacked by Maria."

"I'm so glad she got the help she needs." Rosalie said.

"Me too." I said as we walked into the kitchen. "Rosalie this is Marcus and his wife Didyme."

"Hello." Rosalie said.

"Nice to meet you, you must be Emmett's girl." Didyme said.

"Yes." Rosalie said.

"Marcus is our chef and Didyme helps around the house." I said. "With so much going on and catching back up at Tease we asked them to stay longer."

"Emmett told me Edward asked his Aunt and Uncle to help while you were sick." Rosalie said.

"I didn't know that." I said.

"Yes, Emmett's mother is my sister." Didyme said. "I helped raise Emmett when he was young."

"Well I'm glad everyone knows each other." I said.

The doorbell rang so we walked out to answer it.

"Bella." Alice said hugging me.

"We brought wine." Jasper said.

I smiled and soon others were fallowing them in so we greeted them and soon the house was full.

"Dinner is ready." Marcus said when I came in to drop off more wine.

"Ok, I'll get everyone seated." I said.

"We set a place in here for Seth so he can watch a movie while he eats." Didyme said.

"I'll let Rosalie know." I said.

I walked back to the living room and got everyone over to the dining room and seated. Rosalie got Seth set up in the kitchen and was happy to watch the new dino movie Didyme got. Soon everyone was eating and talking about this and that.

"So we have news." Edward said.

"What's up?" Jasper asked.

"Well we talked with Vanessa and Bill about the projects we've told you all about and the ones you've brought to us and we've arranged to do them." Edward said.

"I have appointment set up with Vanessa, who will be making many of the items." I said. "Bill is also working some contacts about the beauty line we talked about."

"You mean someday someone might buy the liner I've created?" Leah asked.

"Yes, or the perfume or whatever it is that's been named after your stage name." I said.

"This is so cool." Tia said. "So we'll have Tease and an Adult Shop next door."

"And a kitchen soon." Edward said. "We're going to take the large storage space and make a kitchen and dining room."

"We we'll serve in dining room and club?" Bree asked.

"No, we'll hire a wait staff for the dining room, but food will be available in both sides." Edward said. "We'll be doing a bar in the dining room and will staff it too."

"So a restaurant, a club and shop." Ben said.

"Yes." Edward said. "Who knows what's to come next but we want to go big."

"I like it." Angela said. "Don't forget the show."

"Never." Bella said teasingly.

"I've arranged a date in November to do the shoot for the new bill board, calendar and other promo things we need pics for." Ben said.

"That's good, we want to get on it before the new year." Edward said. "I've also been thinking, I want to promote other places like Vanessa's shop and Benjamin's Tattoos and Piercing and some of the music places to help cement partnerships and give back to those who have helped us."

"I like that." Ben said. "Cross promoting is always good and Bill will love the idea."

"Yes, Bill is partnering with Vanessa as well." I said. "Should be good and I know we're going to have a lot of the costumes we ware for sale at TAS, but I think if you Alice wanted to do more designing that she might be the person to help you."

"I can talk to her when we meet." Alice said. "I've been thinking about doing a line or something."

"She's very talented." Jasper said.

"We know that." I said. "Also well I'm thinking about it we're going to be doing a big dinner for Thanksgiving at the club for anyone who wants to join in please let me know."

"Is it going to be potluck style or traditional?" Rosalie asked.

"Traditional, but everyone can if they want bring something they like to have and share with us." I said.

"Well Seth and I are in." Rosalie said. "It will be nice not to have TV dinners for thanksgiving."

"We'll make it a thanksgiving to remember." I said.

"Do we have the next day off?" Bree asked.

"Yes." Edward said.

"Cool, I can hit the Black Friday sales." Bree said. "My mom and I go and it's can be crazy but the deals are amazing."

"I've never had the need to go to black Friday but I have reason so I need plan." Alice said.

"I can send you what I know." Bree said. "I get all the ads on my cyber pad."

"Cool." Alice said. "Jasper are you up for an all night shopping spree?"

"I assume I'm going to carry bags right?" Jasper asked.

"Yes." Alice said.

Jasper smiled and nodded and dinner went on.

"So any updates on the wedding?' Tia asked.

"Still working on details." Edward said.

"Have you thought of dresses?" Alice asked.

"Yes, I have some ideas, I just need to figure out how to put it together." I said. "Maybe you can help me."

"I'd love too." Alice said.

Dinner continued on and everyone was happy that life was moving forward. After everyone left we cleaned up and headed up to bed.

"What a night." Edward said.

"Yes it was nice to see everyone outside of work." I said walking into my closet to change into some pajamas.

I walked back and crawled into bed with Edward who pulled me to him.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you more." I said leaning up and kissing him.

"I don't think that possible." He said.

"I do." I said kissing him again.

"I know things got crazy but did you ever read that letter from your mom?" Edward asked.

"I forgot." I said.

"Do you want to know?" Edward asked.

"No, but I should." I said getting it and grabbing it off the table by the door where I put my mail.

_Dear Bella,_

_Oh my sweet girl how I miss you, you've been too far away from me for too long. I know you have to lead your own life but I can't help missing you. I know as a child you and I weren't close and that my job kept me from you often and I didn't do all I could but I've talked to Charlie and he's told me you went to college and are close to graduating with a doctorate in to be a Sex Therapist. I could never have imagined you doing something along that line but seeing as where you grew up I can see it's not a far stretch. I am just glad that you didn't go along the line I choose. I do have my regrets with the life I choose but that is the past and I can't change all I can do it let you know that I am so sorry that I have subjected you to what I did. Charlie also told me that you're dating a man named Edward Cullen and getting married. I have to say I am so happy for you. When I was a little girl I dreamed of the big wedding, my dad walking me down the aisle and marrying my prince charming but sadly I never seemed to grow up or I did too late. I know now that Charlie was my prince charming and I let him get away. Even after all these years it's been him who still cares for me. I don't know how to tell you this my sweet girl but I am sick. The doctors say my liver is failing from a bug I got a while back from a John. I have to say I've never been more ashamed of the life I've led until I got sick. I didn't know what to do, I knew I couldn't put this burden on you, so I called Charlie and he offered his shoulder. He's been helping me as my sickness has grown. He's been telling me for a while that I need to call and talk to you about it so you didn't get a call telling you I was gone, but I don't know how to put it into words. Even when writing this I've been at a loss. It's been about a week of progress to write this letter. I don't want you to worry, Charlie is taking good care of me and I hope I make it to see your wedding. I'd love to see my daughter walk down the aisle and see it marry the man she loves. I wish I could be there to help you plan your wedding and all that jazz but travel is not an option right now. Please know my sweet girl that I love you and want you to have all the best in the world and I hope one day you will forgive me for not being the mom you needed or wanted. I am so sorry._

_Love you mom_

I felt the tears on my cheeks and Edward hold me to him as I finished reading the letter aloud.

"I'm so sorry Bella." He said.

"She can't die." I said. "I know she wasn't the best mom in the world but she's still my mom."

"I know baby." He said. "Do you want to go see her?"

"Edward I just got back after all my medical stuff, I can't keep leaving work it's unprofessional."

"Bella, your medical thing was out of our control so you needed the time off, as for this, everyone is entitled to take time for family drama. Leah took time when her mom died. If you want to go see your mom we can arrange it." Edward said.

"I'll think about it, I'll call my dad in the morning." I said.

"Ok." Edward said. "Come on I think you need some sleep."

We climbed under the covers and went to sleep cuddled together.

~S~

I woke the next morning and went down to the living room. It was still early so I grabbed some juice and walked to the living room.

"Hello?" Charlie's voice said over the phone.

"Hi dad." I said.

"Bells." Charlie said. "How are you?"

"I'm good, back home and getting back into life." I said.

"That's good kid." Charlie said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"It wasn't my place to tell." Charlie said. "I've been pushing her to tell you but you got sick and she didn't want to put it on you too."

"How bad is it?" I asked.

"She has her good days and her bad days." He said. "She on a bunch of meds and on the list for a donor liver, so all we can do is hope the meds keep working and a liver comes soon."

"Who's her doctor?" I asked.

"Her name is Nancy Hart." Charlie said." She works out of Seattle but comes down to when needed to help here."

"Should I come see her?" I asked.

"I think she'd like that but I also think she's scared." He said.

"I'll have to think about it more." I said. "So much is going on right now."

"We know that." Charlie said. "We want you to keep taking care of yourself."

"Ok, I'll call later when I know more about what I want to do." I said.

"Ok, your mom will be awake fully after noon so if you call after you can talk to her." Charlie said.

"Ok, bye dad love you." I said.

"Love you too kid." Charlie said and we hung up.

"Bella?" Edward called from the stairs.

"I'm down here." I said.

"There you are." He said sitting down and wrapping his body around mine. "Why are you up so early?"

"I called my dad." I said.

"Oh, have you decided?"

"Not yet." I said.

"Is Marcus up?" Edward asked.

"Not yet." I said. "I think last night wore him and Didyme out."

"I bet, how about we go out to breakfast." Edward said.

"Ok." I said.

After dressing we headed to a little diner and ate breakfast.

"So who is Nancy Hart?" Edward asked as I looked her up on my cyber pad.

"My mom's doctor." I said.

"Oh." Edward said.

"She's not a liver doctor." I said. "She's emergency room doctor, why isn't my mom seeing a specialist."

"I don't know." Edward said.

"I need to figure out why they aren't using a specialist." I said. "That doesn't make since."

"Let's fly out there well the club is under construction and we can figure it out." Edward said.

"Ok." I agreed.

He called for his airship to be ready and we headed home to pack.

"So, we are going to have some guess coming with." Edward said coming in. "I called to tell Jasper and Emmett that I'd be out of town for the day and they opted to go with us so if anything was needed they'd be on hand to help."

"That was nice of them." I said. "Are Rosalie and Alice coming?"

"Yes, Seth is staying with Didyme and Marcus here at the house." He said.

"They took a liking to him." I said.

"I'm sure he'll be their great-nephew soon." Edward said. "I know that love him like it already."

"You never told me they were related." I said.

"Really, sorry I though you knew." He said.

"I didn't but I am happy, it's like we have a big family around us." I said.

"Yes, are you done packing?" He asked.

"Yes, Forks is really cold this time of year so I packed warmed clothes for us both." I said.

"I would've done mine." Edward said. "But thank you."

"I was happy to; you've never been up north have you?" I asked.

"No." He said.

He took our suitcase down and I grabbed my purse and cyber pad and headed down. Everyone was ready so we left Seth with Marcus and Didyme who were playing dinos. We loaded in a large SUV and headed to the air field.

"Thanks for coming with." I said. "It seems like my drama is never ending."

"We all know about family drama." Rosalie said. "We're happy to go and help if we can."

"Beside I want to get some supplies while were there." Alice said.

The ride to the airfield didn't take much time. The airship ride would only take about three hours. When we arrived in Port Angeles we loaded in another SUV and headed to Forks which was another hour away. My dad was sitting on the porch with my mom when we pulled up. I took several deep breaths before climbing out of the car. Seeing my sick was hard but I ran up the steps and hugged her as we both cried.

"Hello sir, I am Edward Cullen." I heard Edward said.

"Charlie Swan." My dad said. "Thanks for bringing her home."

"I'd take her anywhere she wanted to go." Edward said. "These are our friends, Alice Brandon, Jasper Whitlock, Rosalie Hale and Emmett McCarty."

"Nice to meet you all." Charlie said.

I finally let go of my mom and hugged my dad.

"Hello ma'am." Edward said.

"Please call me Renee." My mom said. "Thanks for coming."

"I have so many questions." I said letting go of my dad.

"I know." Renee said. "Charlie told me you called.

"It's not about why you didn't tell me sooner." I said. "I want to know why you aren't seeing a specialist."

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked.

"Nancy Hart is an ER doctor, she isn't a specialist." I said.

"But we were told she was one of the best." Renee said.

"Sir, ma'am, I've been doing some snooping and well here." Jasper said handing over a cyber pad I gave him to look up what he could find out.

"She's not a specialist." Charlie said. "They don't think there is hope so they just have a doctor faking it until you die."

"Oh my god." My mom said. "She seemed so nice."

"What a crock." Rosalie said.

"But I don't understand." Renee said. "Why?"

"We're going to find out." I said. "Alice will you help my mom get dressed well I make some calls?"

"Sure, come on Renee let's make you sparkle." Alice said and Rosalie went to help too.

"Dad go get dressed too." I said and he went in to change.

"What are we going to do?" Edward asked.

"We're going to Seattle, can your ship be ready for a short trip?"

"I'll call them now." Edward said.

I called to make an appointment with Dr. Hart and when everyone was ready we headed back to Port Angeles and boarded the airship.

"This is a private airship." My dad said.

"Yes sir." Edward said. "I won it about six years back, comes in handy when I need it."

"Is this the same ship that rushed you to Port?" Renee asked.

"Yes, Edward volunteered his ship to transport me." I said.

"I'd do anything for Bella." Edward said kissing my hair.

"I can see you love her very much." My mom said. "I am happy she found an amazing man to share her life with."

"I think I am a better person because of her." Edward said. "She's truly changed my life in ways I never knew they could change. I can't wait to marry her and keep her forever."

"Whoever would've thought going into the club for a job would change my world." I said.

"My Bells is a strong person and has always known what she's wanted in life so as long as you don't hurt here we're good." Charlie said.

"I understand." Edward said.

"Was it love at first sight?" Renee asked.

"For me, I felt this strong connection, she showed up in the planning phase of my club and begged for a job. I wasn't ready for dancer, but she told me she could do books and after seeing her do it and hearing her input on everything I was blown away. She knew what I needed before I did and showed me how things needed to be done. I knew there was a lot to run the business but she showed me how to do it properly and it's always felt like it was our business not mine." Edward said. "After we are married she will be an equal partner in it and so nothing much will change."

"We already call her mini boss and that is simply because she is shorter then Edward." Jasper said.

"I'm glad you've filled your life with amazing love and friends." Renee said.

I smiled and when we landed in Seattle a limo that Edward arranged took us to Seattle Memorial.

"Hello, I am Dr. Hart how can I help you?" She said entering the room we were put in. "Oh, Renee, Charlie what brings you two here."

"My daughter." Renee said.

"Dr. Hart, it says here you're an ER doctor, so tell me why you're treating my mother for a liver sickness?" I asked. "And tell me why the hell you're not really treating her sickness just offering drugs for pain in hopes she comfortable until she dies and tell me where the hell you get off doing this to her?"

She looked shocked and tried to leave but Emmett was blocking the door.

"I don't know what you mean?" Dr. Hart said.

"Bull shit." I seethed. "I want the damn answers and I want them now."

"I didn't want to deceive you." She said. "My boss told me too, I wanted to get you on a plan but he said someone in your line of work didn't get a second change. I've hated myself for what I've done."

My hand flew out and I smacked her across her face making her drop her cyber pad.

"You take me to your bosses now." I demanded.

She nodded and we walked out of the room and up to the top floor. There was a meeting going on so we walked right in. I pushed her to the middle of the floor as everyone turned to her. Emmett and Jasper blocked the doors.

"Dr. Hart what is going on?" A man asked.

"Dr. Jones this is Bella Swan." Dr. Hart said. "She's here about her mother Renee Dwyer."

Shock crossed his face and I knew he was trying to find a lie.

"Ms. Swan how can I help you?" Dr. Jones asked.

"Don't even, I want to know who the hell made you god and decide what you have about my mother?" I asked.

"I'm sorry I don't know what you mean." He said.

"That because she worked in a brothel that she didn't deserve to be put on a plan to help cure her liver sickness." I said.

"I assure you, I don't know what you're talking about." He said.

"Bull shit." I said. "Jasper put the information on this screen."

Jasper nodded and put all the information up and showed him signing off on the protocol for my mom.

"I assure you, you son of a bitch you knew all about it, in fact according to Dr. Hart it was your doing." I said.

"Ms. Swan you have to know, we can't go wasting medical supplies on a whore." Dr. Jones said.

My hand flew up again and I socked him in his nose successfully breaking it with a sickening crunch.

"You bitch." He roared.

"I promise you this you son of a bitch I'm taking this to the cops and I'm going to press charges on all involved and then I'm going to sue this sick hospital for every last dime it has and I will see it never treats another person like my mother, who cares what she did for a living, the simple fact is she is a human being and deserves the right to be treated as such, I hope you rot in hell."

We left the hospital then and took all the information to the police and DA who were all too happy to press charges.

"What are we going to do now?" My mom asked.

"We're going to Port Lander, I found a doctor who is going to treat you." I said. "His name is Sam Cullen and just happens to be my future brother in-law."

"Sam's a good doctor." Edward said. "I didn't know he did livers?"

"It's a new area he took on about three years ago." I said. "I found him while searching for a new doctor."

"What about Charlie?" Renee asked.

"I'm going too." Charlie said. "Billy can take over well I'm away, I've earned time off."

"Thank you Charlie." Renee said.

"We're going to take the airship to Port and you are going to be staying a MoleDuff which is close to the hospital and Carlisle and Esme will be happy to meet you." I said.

"The airship will be ready to take us tomorrow, but I have arranged rooms at the Hilton for the night." Edward said.

"We don't have anything packed to go." Renee said.

"We'll do some shopping." Alice said.

"Yes, we'll get you whatever you need." I said. "How about we get a late lunch and then do some shopping."

"Ok." Renee said. "You are an amazing daughter."

"Thanks mom." I said hugging her.

After lunch we got them clothes and things they would need before checking in at the Hilton.

"Hello Bella." Esme said when I called her.

"Hello Esme." I said. "How are you?"

"I'm good, how are things?" Esme asked.

"The club was attacked so we have some remodeling going on." I said. "It was needed."

"Oh dear, who would do that?" Esme asked.

"Some douche that's in jail." I said. "It gave us a reason to update things."

"Well I guess good comes out of bad is a good thing." Esme said.

"Yes." I said. "We're in Seattle right now."

"Sam told us you called him to arrange for him to help your mom." Esme said.

"Yes, she's sick, I didn't know until last night and turns out the doctors here in Seattle were scamming her, so I need a doctor I can trust." I said.

"Sam is looking forward to helping her, Carlisle is as well, it's been awhile since he's done liver but he does know a great deal about it." Esme said.

"Well I'm glad." I said. "My mom needs help."

"I look forward to meeting them." Esme said. "You'll all be here tomorrow yes?"

"Yes, my parents are staying and the MoleDuff." I said.

"Oh, maybe they should stay with is, we have the room and it's just Carlisle and I." Esme said. "We could be around for support and help."

"I'll talk to them about it." I said.

"Ok, we'll meet at the hospital tomorrow once you get in." Esme said.

"Ok, should be about three." I said.

"Ok, see you then." Esme said.

We ended the call and I turned to Edward who was laying on the bed looking at his cyber pad.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Oh, just planning our honeymoon." Edward said shutting his pad off.

"I can't wait." I said kissing him. "Your mom invited my parents to stay with them."

"It might be better, Renee is going to need help and it will give the in laws times to get to know each other and it will save them from high priced food that is not enough to fill anyone." He said.

"I'll talk to my parents in the morning." I said. "I think it would be good for them to have help and support around."

"Yes, someone to talk to or lean on helps." He said.

"Yes it does." I said kissing him. "Thank you for all this."

"I'm happy I can help." I said. "Maybe if your mom is better she can come for Thanksgiving."

"I'd like that." I said.

I settled into his arms feeling loved and cherished as I fell asleep.

The next day broke and we bored Edward's Airship and headed to Port Lander. My mom took a sedative since she wasn't big on flying so I sat watching my dad as he played with her hair as she lay with her head on his lap.

"You really love her." I said.

"I do." Charlie said. "I feel like I've lost so much time with her and you. I should've fought harder for my family."

"We can't change the past, but what we can do now is love each other and enjoy the time we have with each other." I said softly. "When I was little I always dreamed my parents would get back together."

"I guess it's never too late." Charlie said. "I can't believe how grown up you are."

"I had to grow up fast but I am glad I did, because it led me here, to my amazing life and it is amazing." I said.

"Are you still dancing?" Charlie asked.

"At times, but I really do love the business aspect of it too. Creating amazing things from ideas." I said. "Plus I get to finish school, I'm working on my finale paper and soon it will be submitted and I might even get to graduate with my doctorate." I said.

"I am so proud of you." Charlie said. "You're doing amazing things with your life, fallowing your passion and doing it with the man you love. As a father I should want to kick his ass simply because you are my baby girl but I see how happy he makes you and after the childhood you had you deserve to be happy."

"Thanks daddy." I said. "Edward is an amazing man."

"Did I hear my name?" Edward asked walking in.

"I was just telling Bella if you hurt her I'd have to take you on a special hunting trip." Charlie said.

Edward gulped and I giggled.

"Dad, stop." I said. "He's joking."

"Oh, well I would never hurt Bella." Edward said sitting down and taking my hand. "It would be like hurting myself."

"I see that son." Charlie said. "Just love her and let her fly."

"I will." Edward said and then he lightly kissed me. "We'll be landing in about an hour."

"Wow, did we go at warp speed?" Charlie asked.

"Yes." Edward said. "I have cars waiting to take us to the hospital to meet my brother Sam and my dad Carlisle."

"Yes, and it was nice of your mom Esme to welcome us into her home." Charlie said.

"She wants you to be comfortable." Edward said. "She knows when family is sick we stick together and support each other, Bella and I do have to get back to work so they'll be there to support you as best as they can." Edward said.

Charlie nodded and we passed the rest of the flight talking about this and that until we landed. My mom woke up and we loaded into cars and headed toward the hospital that saved my life and I hoped they'd be able to save my mom's life.

* * *

**TBC**

**REVIEW**

**V**  
**V**  
**V**  
**V**  
**V**  
**V**  
**V**  
**V**


End file.
